Just the Beginning
by Punkpoet69
Summary: They say a love that is denied only gets stronger. When he took a wife he expected it to better his public image. When she accepted to be a senator's wife she got a place to stay and got out of debt. Neither of them expected to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror her body lost in the lace and beading of white. It was like she had stepped off the pages of Vera Wang. Her hair was pinned back, away from her face while her cheeks were blushed and painted to look natural, to cover her pale and bleak features. Gabriella let out a sigh, "I can't believe this is happening," she said as she glanced down at her mother who was fixing the bottom of her dress.

"My baby girl is finally getting married, and to think I was losing hope on you ever finding a decent man." she said looking back up at Gabriella and taking a step back. "You look amazing in that dress."

Gabriella tilted her head, thinking of her definition of decent. Well he met the nice hair cut criteria and he had health insurance. "Yeah," Gabriella said in low voice.

There was a knock on the door and her mother turned to watch her father come in, "Look at our baby girl isn't she beautiful," she said holding the tissue to her face and dabbing her eyes.

Gabriella put on her fake smile her cheeks sore from the attempt, last night during the rehearsal it was all she had. Her fake smile and her inward thoughts, she just had to get through the wedding.

"That's my girl," Her father smiled and chuckled as he held his stomach. "Not only is she a beautiful bride, but she's marrying a senator!" He reached out an arm and wrapped it around her mother pride beaming off his chest as if she brought home a winning lottery ticket.

Gabriella looked back into the mirror, her image once again making her inside cringe. How did it ever get this far, it was all so simple, she never even saw it coming. It was a receptionist job, something simple and easy. A job she could do and pay the bills like the overwhelming college debt she accumulated. She had a degree in Fine Arts of Communications, with a minor in English literature, and nothing to do with it. She remembered it was her third day on the job and she was bringing in coffee.

Her hands were sweaty from the bustle in from the cold, her nose was still red from the autumn wind and she was panting from the long run up the stairs. "Coffee," she said quietly as the two men held a conversation as if she didn't exist. Which was fine by her she didn't want to be noticed, didn't want any attention just a job and paycheck.

"What about her?" The Senator looked at her from his desk and she froze. His blue eyes had only looked at her twice before. Once during the interview when he asked her why she wanted to be a receptionist and once more when they almost collided in the hall.

"Who is she?" Said the other man, he'd been in and out of the office from time to time, a friend as much as she could gather.

"My receptionist, hired her this week so no one really knows about her." He said leaning back his blue eyes meeting hers once again.

Gabriella nodded and shrugged. "I'll be at my desk if you need me," before she could turn around his friend was up on his feet and walking toward her.

"She's a fixer upper," he said looking back at the senator, "Ditch the glasses and sweater, maybe?"

"Excuse me?" Gabriella jerked back looking at the man appalled by his vulture eyes roaming her body.

"Sorry about him he's harmless," Standing from his desk he moved around it sliding his hands into his pockets, "Please come in and sit down."

Had she known the subject of his conference she had run out of the room when she had the chance. However she sat down, she listened to both men talk vaguely about him and then her. Her eyes going back and forth between the men until those blue eyes stopped on her and he smiled. That's when stupidity kicked in.

And just like that she'd be a married woman by the end of the month. She'd be the key asset to the Senator's re-election, wasn't like she had anything planned for her life anyway. Might as well marry a politician and get her loans paid off, get a escape form herself. Gabriella's brown eyes glanced back in the mirror, who does it? Who trades in their life to be ghost in another?

Gabriella looked back at her loving parents; Troy Bolton was a man of power. Not only did he have loads of money from his family's own estate seeing has how he was fourth generation senators, but he had this thing, his entire presents brought out a king like quality. It was almost as if people would bow when he enter the room, why he needed a bride to be re-elected was beyond her. Why he chose plain or her was also a mystery.

"Time to get this show on the road," He father held out a hand and she took it.

Those were the last words she heard, cutting through the noise of thoughts running through her head. It was the last thing she remembered the last time she could say she was mentally there. The walk down the aisle, the vows, it had all been blur of events her body was going through. She smiled for the pictures and if anyone asked she could never be happier then that moment in time. It wasn't until she was sitting in the honeymoon suite her hand cradling a champagne glass her dress puffed up around her that the events sunk in. That she Gabriella Marie Montez no longer existed. Isn't that what she wanted?

Her eyes rested on the wedding ring it felt cold around her finger. Like it was a metal object of imprisonment more than a circular promise of eternal love. Her hand stood out in front of her, not recognizable to herself. It was nothing like the movies, no romantic kiss scene, and no quiet moment when two people spot each other from across the room and have a conversation without words? Was she never going to feel time stop when his hand touched hers, feel the world come to a screeching halt right under her feet and have her breath taken away? She moved her finger and watched the light bounce off the surface. Was it really important to have those kind of feelings anyway?

"To marriage," she said turning her attention back to the glass in her other hand and tipping to the windows that over looked Washington's best view. A curl had finally managed to escape the hair spray and pins. It was the proof of her imperfections, the tarnished bride. Looking back at the bed she rolled her eyes and took a sip of her champagne, "He wishes."

"Wishes what?"

Gabriella jerked suddenly champagne coming over the ridge of the glass and falling on her gown. Looking towards the door he pushed it shut.

"Sorry," His blue eyes darted from across the room at the open champagne bottle then at her, "You disappeared from the reception."

"I didn't know I'd be missed," Gabriella put the glass down on the nightstand. "I can go back down if you like," Gabriella got up from the bed.

"No, it's fine." Troy held up a hand, "It's probably a good thing if it looks like we disappeared, might even lead people to believe that you and I like each other." Troy chuckled.

"Glad this is so funny," Gabriella look down at the rug, here she was on her wedding night, with a man she didn't love in the finest hotel with her family just downstairs living up the joy of her misery.

"Hey, this wasn't my idea," Troy began to undo his tie. "It's just a distraction." Troy slid the tie from his neck and tossed it aside. Marriage was the downfall of every powerful man he'd ever known. The trick to getting what you want out of life was staying single and detached. Looking over at her he let out a sigh, women were trouble, aside from beauty, sex, and money, Woman brought nothing but trouble behind them.

Gabriella let out a sigh. "Yeah well I don't like it any more than you do." Gabriella reached for the glass and chugged it.

Trouble, he thought, "Whatever," Troy walked over to the bed and grabbed a pillow, "It's been a long day, let's not make it a long night." He said setting them up on the couch.

"Fine with me," Gabriella got up from the bed and pulled the covers back pausing she looked at the bed and then over at Troy. He was undoing the buttons on his shirt pulling it from his pants. "What are you doing?" She said holding up her hands and covering her eyes.

Troy shrugged as he took off the cuff links "I'm not going to sleep in this tux," Troy said removing his shirt. "Are you going to sleep in the dress?"

Gabriella bit her lip, "I'm surly not going to take it off in front of you." She said crossing her arms.

"Can you even get out of it on your own?" Troy said undoing his belt.

Gabriella let out a breath and shrugged her shoulders. "I happen to like this dress," she lied as she looked away from him. God it took her mother and two of her cousins to get her into the damn thing. "I mean I certainly didn't wear it for you." She said annoyed that she wasn't able to get to the damn zipper. Why the hell did women's clothing have to be so hard to remove and so depended on a man.

"I can help you," Troy said pulling the belt from his pants.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and kicked at the floor. "Fine," Gabriella shoulders slumped, "Unzip me, but don't you dare look."

"Dear, we're married modesty is lost in this situation." Troy said making his way around the couch.

"Please it's the only thing I have left." Gabriella said turning around and holding the front of her dress. "I hate this damn dress."

"Shame," Troy said coming to her back and looking at all the lace and beading. His eyes rested on her delicate shoulders. She was petite with a full-figured hourglass shape. Her hair was the color of chocolate with strands of burnt almonds. Her bare skin had sun browned like honey. "You wore it well."

"Just unzip it," Gabriella bit her lip as she waited to be freed from the hell of white lace.

His fingers pulled the zipper down and Gabriella could feel the warmth his skin from his fingers and chill in the air from the exposed skin.

"Shame, things worked out the way they did," Troy said pulling his hand back and looking at her exposed skin, his eyes wondered to the bed then back to her. "It could have been a good honeymoon night."

Gabriella spun around quickly holding her dress to herself. "If you think I'm going to let you touch me, you're out of your mind." Gabriella shuffled herself and dress around him racing to the bathroom. "You can fool my parent's and make everyone think your some prince charming but I'm the one that was forced to marry you." The bathroom door shut and Troy was left in an empty honeymoon suite.

Tapping his fingers on his waist he stared at the bed then at the couch. Had he really made the right choice? Was he right to listen to Chad and the board when they planned his upcoming elections campaign? They knew what was best after all; they held all the tests and surveys? If they wanted to see him married then wasn't it all just marketing and advertising.

At least he had the choice of who would be his bride. They were going to ship in woman, hold silent interviews. He was trying to get Chad to make them reconsider when he saw her pouring the coffee. She was silent and graceful; she looked down to earth and real. More real than any other mail in order bride he'd have to put up with.

Troy undid his pants and walked back over to the couch. This was plan B, marry someone who felt the same way he did about the whole thing. At least he didn't have to pretend, they could have their own separate bedrooms. He really didn't care, as far as he was concerned this was a cover.

Troy let out a sigh and sat on the couch in his boxers and white t-shirt he could hear the shower running in the bathroom and he let out a sigh. It's not like he was going to attack her or make her homeless he had the best intentions to make feel at home and give her anything she needed. It was a win/win why couldn't she see this the way he could. Everyone favored the arrangement, everyone but his new bride.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharpay lifted herself on top of his desk tiling herself more to the light as she read aloud. "Friends and family reported that the couple had never looked happier and the party lasted till early morning. Which is more then you could say for the bride and groom who mysteriously disappear to their honeymoon suite around ten. Peoples magazine is calling it the classic Cinderella story." Sharpay looked up at Troy and arched a brow. "Jesus, where did you find this girl?"

"She was my receptionist; remember you asked me who the dweeb with glasses was?" Troy said with a smirk as he signed off document and looked up at her. His half sister continued to examine the newspaper clipping. Troy rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "There are three other seats and a couch you know?"

"Well she's adorable, especially without glasses!" Sharpay laid the article flat on the desk in front of him. "Amazing that a girl like that would marry a politician?" Sharpay said with a shrug, "especially one like you."

Troy picked up the article and looked at their picture, "Why would you say that?" They looked like an everyday normal couple, a happy smile on their faces and a convincing look of adoration in their eyes. For a moment he let his mind wonder to the 'what if?' then the idea of trouble seeped back in under cracks and he came rushing back to the present.

"She's more like the girl next store? You're more of a cold fish?" Sharpay said with a shrug, "She doesn't look like the normal non-fat pencil skirt you're always leading around." Sharpay took a seat in one of the chairs in front of him. "I'd love to be her stylist, keep her looking down to earth." Sharpay wiggled a brow, "It'd be a good investment."

"She has clothes," he was silent for a moment, the day she appeared on his doorstep she had all of two suitcases and a purse. Maybe shopping with Sharpay wasn't a bad idea, "but a new wardrobe wouldn't hurt I guess, just not a lot of pink."

Sharpay looked down at her pink heals, "Your such a guy,"

"Whatever that means," Troy said looking at her and then at the picture on his desk. "Also see if there is anything else she needs, you know make sure she is taken care of."

"Yes sir, on my way assuming I can have that black little unlimited card?" Sharpay pushed herself up, and smiled sweetly as she leaned on the desk.

"I already regret this," Troy said reaching for his wallet.

"I won't let you down." Sharpay grinned and bounced around like an eager child on Christmas morning.

Troy paused wondering if he should tell her about the situation, so far the only ones who know about the arrangement were Gabriella and Chad, both sworn to secrecy. Not that he'd given anyone much of a choice in the matter. It was business, plain simple business. Troy handed her the card and watch as she squealed and took off for the office door.

As she walked out of his office Chad came in, "Why are you here?" he asked after the door was shut behind him.

"This is my office," Troy said leaning back in his seat, "I should be asking you that question?"

"I'm not the one who got married last weekend?" Chad crossed his arms, "You actually have to at least pretend you're both married not just roommates," Chad shook his head, "Troy I told the board you actually liked this girl, we all had a deal. If the press gets wind of any of this you can forget ever working for anyone again."

Troy sat up, was this a threat? "What do you suppose I do Chad?"

"Funny you should ask," Chad reached into his back pocket and handed him a letter, "Times wants an interview on you and your lovely wife in your home next Tuesday, and I think it'll be a good idea if you have a night out on the town so you both can get better acquainted."

"Fine, I'll make reservations and I'll let Sharpay know."

"Sharpay?" Chad raised a brow. "What did you tell her about this?" Chad said going on high alert.

"Don't be stupid she's just helping; I sent her shopping with Gabriella." Troy finally moved the news article and letter to the side out of his way. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, you're taking a week's vacation. Starts today, go home." Chad rolled his eyes and turned around to leave the office.

"And here I thought you worked for me?" Troy said folding his hands on the desk top. "This is ridiculous," Troy began shuffling paper around his desk.

Gabriella stood in on the stump looking at all the mirrors in front her, why a woman wanted to see herself from all these angles she had no idea. There was her morning bagel; maybe last night's sneaked wedding cake. She tilted her head as she looked for more lumps of fat. "Why can't I wear my own clothes?"

"We looked at your own clothes, remember?" Sharpay said sitting on a chair behind her. "Your clothes suck." Her facial expression hadn't changed since they left the house. Gabriella had been reading a book when Sharpay rang the doorbell. She had no idea what to do with herself now that her occupation was a Senator's wife. The idea of shopping with money that wasn't hers made her nervous, she rather be back at his house tucked away into the nook of the couch she found in his living room.

"Well as long as we don't spend too much?" she said looking back at the mirrors and adjusting her glasses.

"Right," Sharpay rolled her eyes, "What is it with those glasses?" Sharpay placed both hands on her hip. "I mean were you intentionally going for ugly Betty?"

Gabriella let out a sigh as her shoulders slumped. Was it so hard to believe that woman didn't all look like woman on TV? Or at least didn't care if they looked like a run way model first thing in the morning. She never cared about what she looked like, never had too. What was the point when you woke up alone?

"First things first let get her dress measurements and then we can play dress up!" Sharpay walked out of the room and Gabriella was greeted by another woman with a measuring tape. She'd never got her measurement taken before. Her idea of measurements was a comfy large in the woman department at Wal-Mart.

Holding her arms out like she was told she seen Sharpay walk back into the room moments later. "Talk to Troy, you're going to dinner tonight so we'll need to get you something elegant." She said sitting back down.

"Take off your shirt." The measuring woman instructed.

Gabriella paused looking back at Sharpay and the other woman in the room, "Is that necessary?"

"You clothes are too big and I can't get an accurate bust line." The woman said letting out a frustrated sigh.

Gabriella let out a sigh and looked around again; she'd never been shirt-less in front of anyone but her mother.

"Shy much?" Sharpay said getting out of the chair. "No wonder he likes you," She came around the front where the lady was. Taking the measuring tape from the woman she held it out. "We're family now," reaching under her shirt she wrapped around Gabriella chest and then pulled back out. "38," she said looking at the lady. "Guessing a b cup."

"Thank you," the woman walked off and Gabriella still in a bit of shock over the violation of her personal space, watched the women leave the room and glanced back at Sharpay.

"So tell me how did you first meat, was it love, was it hate?" Sharpay squealed and Gabriella jerked a bit in surprise. "I've always dream about that moment, you know like in the movies where two people are just looking into each other's eyes and they just know." Sharpay let out a sigh. "Was it like that?"

Gabriella shrugged, "It was interesting." Gabriella said not having much at all to go on. Fact of the matter was she hadn't seen Troy since they came back from the hotel. Once they were in his apartment she went her way and he locked himself in his office. "He's kind of a workaholic?"

"God all Bolton men are," Sharpay said with a sigh, "It's what went wrong with Troy's mom and my dad." Sharpay let out a sigh, "It drives me crazy that I'm a secretary mishap."

"What?" Gabriella said looking at Sharpay.

"I am the wonderful result of my father's affair; Troy's mom took me in, and made amends you know for the sake of his reputation and the family line." Sharpay said waving it off. "My mother was only to thrill to just bolt so I just got lucky I guess."

"You don't know your mom?" Gabriella asked feeling a bit sorry.

"I know of her, I know her name is Betty Ibarra, not much after that." Sharpay smiled and looked back up at Gabriella. "It's nice to actually have a sister to talk too?"

Gabriella was confused for a moment until it dawned on her she was talking about her. "I'm an only child." Gabriella bit her lip not knowing what else to say. Sharpay nodded as if waiting for more information, and Gabriella panicked. "I had a big family though, I mean cousins, aunts and uncles." She added.

"Our family isn't so big; Mom, Dad, Grampy, I mean most of the people at the wedding were just people in the business." Sharpay smiled. "You probably know all this already," Sharpay giggled and smiled as the women came back into the room with racks of clothing. "I'm going to make sure you look amazing."

Almost glad share time was over Gabriella looked back at the rack of clothes and let out a sigh, she hated shopping, and nothing was ever her size, her color, or just her. Sharpay on the other hand looked like shopping was the way of life.

Sharpay shifted through the rack and pulled out a dress, "Try this on?"

Troy waited in the living room, time drifting by as he stood there in a tux. The house still looked the same, with the additional things out of place. Troy rolled his eyes, he never wanted to live with anyone, and he liked knowing where things were, like being able to come home to silence. "Are you ready yet?" he called down the hall. Waiting on a woman something he told himself he'd never do. The sound of heals hitting the tiled floor made him turn around.

"Sorry, I couldn't figure out to put this on?" she said motioning to the back of the dress.

Troy's eyes scooped down then back up the red dress clung to her body taking a step to the side so he could see all of her including the backside which was completely stringed."Right," Troy said appreciating the view as he took a step back. "Ready to go,"

Gabriella nodded, a little unsure of what to think or what to say. It wasn't like she wanted to go to dinner with him. It wasn't like she wanted to be dressing up for him either. He reached out a hand to her and she looked at it for a moment. Gabriella looked at him those blue eyes looking back at her void of anything. Gabriella turned and walked passed him, behind doors she didn't have to like him or pretend that the idea of touching him was pleasant.

Troy let out a breath as he watched her walk out the front door, shuffling his hands in his pockets and followed.

When they got to the restaurant Gabriella sat in the booth across from him. His eyes looked over the menu and he looked back up at her. "Do you know what you want, dear?"

"No,"

Troy watched her as she looked around the menu but not at it."Do you even want to eat?" Troy said letting his menu fall down.

"Not with you," Gabriella said honestly as she sat there looking away from him.

Troy rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair when the waiter approached he shook his head and waved him off.

Gabriella looked around the restaurant and then back at Troy, her mind was racing, her stomach grumbling. He was staring at her, those blue eyes looking at as if shrinking her down to size.

"I understand that this was not what you wanted but we're here and we're married and this is a very expensive restaurant with lots of people watching." He said in a low voice, Troy leaned forward. "What can I do, right now that would make you eat and relax at least pretend we're capable of a nice dinner?" he added.

"Jump off a building for starters." Gabriella whispered.

"Alright, we're leaving." Troy got up from the table causing a few people to look their way. "Come on,"

Gabriella let out a sigh and got up as well as they left the restaurant he placed his hand on the small of her back leading her along. She felt like cattle, she felt like a mail order bride, she felt ridiculous. Once they were back in the car Troy placed both hands on the steering wheel and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," no she wasn't, she was proud of herself for at least doing something. Not just sitting there and forcing herself to smile and eat.

"No you're not." Troy said giving her a sideways glance. "Let's just go home."

Gabriella's stomach grumbled and she placed her hand over it gently in an attempt to hide the noise. Looking out the window she let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair.


	3. Chapter 3

It was midnight when she snuck into the kitchen, after they had gotten home he went to his office and she to her bedroom, both doors locking behind them. Gabriella cringed as she opened the fridge and light filled the room. Double checking the hall she didn't hear anything. He must have been a sleep by now. Her stomach growled again this time louder and the cramp in her side made her wince. Pride came at a heavy cost that was for sure. Bending over she looked down into the fridge for something quick and filling with a frown she let out a sigh, there seemed to almost be nothing to eat.

"So you are hungry?"

The voice made the hairs on her neck stand up and she spun around quickly pulling her robe shut. Gabriella looked at the figure leaning on the kitchen counter. His hair was mused a bit and he was in pajamas which was completely weird to her because she'd only seen him in various suits.

"Sorry for scaring you once again, I promise I'm not doing it on purpose." He said holding out a hand in surrender.

"Its fine," Gabriella let out a sigh, "it's your house."

"Our house?" Troy corrected. "Take advantage of the 'what's yours is mine' dear, we're married remember?"

"I'm alright," Gabriella said closing the fridge and walking around the counter to return to her room. Stomach still grumbling and her sides in pain, she'd give anything for a cheese burger.

"Hold on," Troy stepped out in front of her and held out an arm to block her, "You can hate me but I won't have you going to bed hungry."

Gabriella looked down at his black sweat pants and blue shirt, he looked so normal out of a suit. She thought about it for a moment and then looked back at the fridge, "There really isn't anything to snack on,"

Troy looked around the kitchen and shrugged, "Do you eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?"

"I'm surprised you do." Gabriella said looking at him taken aback by his knowledge of such a sandwich.

"I was a kid once too." Troy said looking at her with a smile.

Gabriella breathing seemed to stop; he was smiling at her, and what a smile it was. She blinked as if maybe it was something of her imagination. He was an attractive man after all and Gabriella wasn't blind she just didn't understand him. One moment he smiled and he was an adoring husband the next he'd snarl and morph into the politician of the wicked west. "I guess so,"

"Also give me a chance to talk to you about the interview." He said walking around her to the cabinets.

"What interview?" Gabriella asked her ears perking up, was she getting her job back?

"Times magazine wants to interview us," Troy said gathering all the items needed for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "They want to know about marriage and how we make it work."

"So what do I have to say," Gabriella asked taking a seat at the counter.

"To be honest I have no clue, I suppose their going to ask about how we fell in love or what it's like being married to a senator." Troy shrugged, "Probably snap a few shots and be on their way."

"You make it sound so easy," Gabriella's stomach began to rumble again and the sharp pain was back making her gasp as she held her side.

"It's as simple as eating when you're hungry," he said beginning to make her sandwich. "Tomorrow you can give a list of the things you eat to Megan; she'll go shopping and get what you need."

"You don't do your own shopping?" Gabriella asked watching as he spread the jam on the bread. No he probably did wonder the aisles of food for less like she did trying to decide on the health choice and reality of her appetite. No he probably never even had to choose between calories and taste or the right kind of shampoo that makes split ends go away.

"No time." He said putting the two slices of bread together and handing the sandwich to her.

Gabriella took the sandwich and wasted no time taking her first two bites. The flavor mixing perfectly, to say it was the best peanut butter and jelly sandwich ever was an understatement. The creamy peanut butter wasn't sticky or thick, and the amount of jelly between the slices was even and slick bringing in that moisturizing taste. How did he do that?

Troy stood there in the dim lighting watching as she devoured her sandwich. He'd never seen anyone so eager about a peanut butter and jelly before, then again Sharpay said that she refused to have lunch earlier that day as well. Her hair was tied back not lose like it was before, when she was in that red dress. Troy began working on a second sandwich, assuming she'd still be hungry. He suddenly found himself thinking about her, wondering about her, wanting to know what she was thinking about as she chewed and stared off into the distance. "So why did you move to Washington?"

"Needed a change," she said quietly then finished her sandwich.

"Change from what?" Troy said handing her the other sandwich.

Gabriella held a hand to it, "I'm okay."

"Eat," Troy said re-extending it her way.

Gabriella mumbled something in spanish that he couldn't hear and she took the sandwich and let out a sigh, "My parents are little controlling, my job was a little boring, I mean, here I am with a college education asking people if they want coffee?"

"So you took a job answering my phones and making me coffee?" Troy asked knowing there was more to that story.

"Maybe I'm running from the law," she shrugged taking a bite of her sandwich.

Troy capped the peanut butter, "I read your background check you don't even have a traffic ticket." Putting things back in place he eyed her as she looked down at the table. "Care to try that again?"

Gabriella leaned back a little, "Why do you care anyway?"

Troy leaned back towards the counter taking in her facial features in the dim light, "You're my wife, dear."

"I wish you'd stop calling me that?" Gabriella said looking at him a little annoyed. "you and I both know I just happened to be the female in the room when you decide to get married to better you campaign."

Troy stood straighter and let out a sigh, "I'm trying to get to know you."

"Well it's a little late for that, most of the getting to know someone is done before the marriage?" Gabriella said placing the other half of her sandwich on the table. "You know what I think?" She said standing up from her seat. "I think you really don't care about me at all. Sharpay takes me out and when your here you stay in your office,"

Troy crossed his arms and watched as she left the room and disappeared into her bedroom in the hall. Troy shoulders fell and he lifted the other half of the sandwich off the table and took a bite himself. He was beginning to think this was an extremely bad idea.

The next day Gabriella sat in the living room drinking coffee and watching as two men hoisted a wedding photo of her and Troy up above the fire place. Gabriella let out a sigh, Sharpay was coming in a little while so they could go to bed bath and beyond together. At least she was making one friend, granted she couldn't be honest or say anything she was really feeling but having someone to talk to was a plus, wasn't it?

Troy came into the living room and Gabriella paused. "What are you doing here?"

Troy lifted his own coffee cup, "I'm on vacation dear, remember?" he said looking up at the picture and the men looking down at them. "How's the redecorating coming along?"

"Fine," Gabriella said giving him the eye. She hated being called dear, she was sick of it. "Just waiting on your sister so we can get started on the bedrooms."

"Well, I called Sharpay, told her I was going to go with you today, there be lots of cameras out there today can't let you face that alone." Troy smiled at her disappointment, even if she didn't like him she was still cute when she was ticked. "Come on, get through this and Times magazine should be a breezes." He said coming up beside her and wrapping an arm around her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked off to the side." Just great, just fabulous," she said lifting her cup to her lips.

Once the men were gone Troy came out of the room and walked over to the guest bedroom that Gabriella was using for a bedroom. "Are you ready to go?"Gabriella step out from the spare bathroom, she was wearing a casual dress. She'd clipped up her hair, more like an adult, someone serious. Oddly enough he didn't like it.

"Is this alright?" she asked ruffling out some of the dress. "You said there would be cameras?"

Troy walked into the room, "You might just want to get rid of this," he said reaching inside her bun for the clip, after a thorough search he pulled the dark crisp waves free. "There, it looks much more causal." He said ruffling it a bit. "We want them to think we were making love all morning don't we?" he smirked.

Gabriella took a deep breath and turned to see herself in the mirror, Sharpay had made her buy many dresses, and to her surprise she hadn't hated all of them. Looking down at her bare feet she wiggled her toes they were still perfect from the wedding. Nothing like how her old feet use to look, looking back in the mirror she looked into the blue eyes watching her examine herself. Her dark curls spread out around her face a slight blush on her cheeks from being watched. She could almost fool herself, make herself believe that instead of reading her book she spent the morning rolling around in his bed. The idea made her blush a little more noticeable.

"Are you ready now?" His voice broke the silence and looked down at her feet.

"I don't know what to do about shoes." She said with a sigh, it was as if he popped her dream balloon. Welcome back Mr. Politician of the wicked west, maybe she should call it Mr. PW for short. A smile tugged at her lips and she giggled.

Troy rolled his eyes and turned to leave the room. "I don't care what you do with your feet put them in something and let's go."

Troy pushed the cart while she walked ahead looking at curtains. Just as he thought there was a camera man at the store snapping random photos of him and Gabriella. He was fine, already use to many years of be followed by men in bushes or finding a photo of him from a window in a tabloid. It didn't faze him; if you had nothing to hide they couldn't get you. However Gabriella, stiff as a door nail, all her movements robotic in some way, she was hiding something. She was Trouble.

Troy smiled politely as he took an opportunity when he was close enough to come up from behind her he wrapped his arms around her pulling her against his chest and holding her there for a moment their backs to the camera man.

Stunted by the sudden touch she remain perfectly still until she felt his lips on her neck. However it wasn't a kiss, "Your stiff, relax, you need to forget he's there."

"How can I all I can hear is his stupid shutter going off whenever I move." She said bringing her arms up to hold on to his forearm and what a forearm it was. He worked out that much she could tell, no one was that lucky.

"When I let go turn around," he said, "And don't nod." He quickly added.

Gabriella caught herself about to nod and stopped. "Okay."

Gabriella turned around as she was told, not exactly sure what was going to happen or what to expect. The moment she was facing him he covered her lips with his own, pulling her into a kiss. Her breath stopped her body froze, and he pulled her closer forcing her lips to part and bringing a hand into her hair. She never been kiss like this before, granted she'd had her share of stolen kisses and make outs under her belt. But this moment, a kiss without promise, a kiss that was for show and dramatic appeal, like a kiss in a movie. Her hands against his chest his arm around her waist, it wasn't real. Was this what actresses felt like?

Troy pulled away slowly and then reached out to touch the curtain behind her. "The guest room should be a neutral color," he said with a shrug.

Gabriella relax a little, the kiss was over. Turning back to see the tan he was touching she looked next to it. "What about this one," she said short of out of breath and touching a green one. Were they going to pretend that didn't happen?

"It's called guacamole?" Troy said with a small frown.

She nodded; couples don't normally discuss kisses after they happen? "But it's neutral and comforting. Green makes you happy." She said looking at the curtain.

Troy shook his head and tucked his hands in his pockets. "Whatever you want I guess?"

He became Mr. PW all over again right before her eyes and she let out sigh as she made selections putting things in the cart. Stopping every so often, leaning on him, holding his arm, all those things you'd expect a good wife to do. Things you expect someone in love to do.


	4. Chapter 4

"You looked amazing; I knew that dress looked awesome." Sharpay said leaning back with a smug look on her face. She was wearing a pink summer dress with cowboy boots, her blond strands free and flowing in the wind.

Gabriella felt like she was underdressed with a pair of wore jeans and an orange V-neck, she's braided her hair to the side in what she thought was a cute ponytail. But upon meeting Sharpay she learned that braids were for cleaning house and hence undid her braid and shook it out letting her curls take over. Gabriella looked down at the picture in the tabloid of her and Troy embraced in a kiss on aisle 8 of Bed Bath and Beyond. Her lips tingled in memory of the touch, it seemed like of all the things he did to make her skin crawl that kiss was the one thing she didn't mind at all.

"Look at you, so in love." Sharpay picked up her dink and took a sip. "I swear one day I'm going to find a prince and we're going to get married and I'll be filthy rich." She said twisting her hair a in her fingers.

"Why do you want to be filthy rich?" Gabriella asked putting the tabloid off to the side. "Seems like you already have everything you want," she reached for own cup. It was a salted caramel chocolate from Starbucks where they had agreed to meet for lunch. Today she was going to go with Sharpay to a few china shops to get dishes and place settings for the living room, however Sharpay had other things in mind.

"You can always have more of the finer things in life which also reminds me when we were hanging up clothes the other day and putting things away I noticed you don't have anything for fun?" she said in a roundabout way.

Gabriella nodded she also remembered spending and hour after she left moving all her things from Troy's room to her own. She'd have to talk to him about that later. "Fun?"

"Yeah," Sharpay sat up more and leaned in, "You know undergarments? Lingerie? Sexy wear?"

Gabriella eyes widen and she leaned back a little embarrassed. "Oh," well that wasn't what she was expecting.

"I mean come on, how am I going to get my niece if you don't jazz it up a bit," Sharpay wiggled her shoulders. "Mom said she would met us at the boutique,"

"Mom?" Gabriella felt some of the caramel revisit her mouth and quickly swallowed.

"Yeah mom has the best taste," Sharpay picked up her purse, "Come on we're gonna be late she's even treating us to a spa day."

"Spa?" Gabriella said sounding as though the wind was knocked out of her and mostly because it was. She only met Mrs. Bolton a few times before, when Troy announced at a party that he was to be married, again during the engagement party but had been too busy with her own parents to have an actual conversation and again in passing at her wedding. Now she was going to shopping for underwear with her? She didn't even go shopping for underwear's with her own mother, let alone some one else's.

Gabriella sat in the red leather chair in the boutique as Sharpay and her mother-in-law sat on either side. They were waiting on the owner to help them. "So how's married life working out for you, I've seen the tabloids you both can't seem to keep your hands off each other?" Lucile asked over her own cup of coffee.

"Good," Gabriella said nodding her head and keeping her eyes off the pages of the store catalogue that Sharpay was looking through. She could see a woman wearing crotch less panties and alongside was a bar of various colors the panties came in.

"Relax, dear, after all you're a married woman." Lucile's hand came over her hand and Gabriella noted the word dear leaving her lips. So that where he got that word, Gabriella nodded in Lucile's direction and then turned back to the things around the shop hanging on the walls. Nurses outfits, mask, small black dresses that had see through fabric.

"You guys must come here a lot, I mean isn't it a little risqué?" Gabriella asked looking around for any camera men.

"Not at all sex is part of life and the Bolton men have very high sex drives, besides it's fun trying things on and bring home a surprise every one in a while." Lucile said with a smile. "I come here all the time; they have tasteful lingerie nothing too trashy."

"Right," Gabriella said taking a breath, did that make a difference? Looking back over at Sharpay she was now circling things. God this is weird. Her own father didn't talk to her for weeks once she started wearing training bras. Sex was something no one in her house talked about, in fact once you crossed the threshold of the doorway to her parents house sex didn't exist.

"So how many children do you want to have?" Lucile asked with a smile as she turned a bit to face her. The woman was remarkable for her age, no lines, no splotches, and no marks at all of worry or stress. Gabriella had to use concealer to block out blemishes or small pimples and she had worry lines that seem to go on for miles. "Jack and I can't wait to be grandparents."

Gabriella shrugged and gave out a nervous giggle, her lips were moving but the sound was foreign to her own ears. "Two or three maybe," she heard herself answer. She paused as she started thinking about her dreams before all this happened. The goal was a small house with three or four bedrooms a family dog, maybe a fence? Nothing white or picket, right? She was willing to compromise and boy, did she ever, giving everything up so she could marry a senator and go shopping for underwear with her mother in-law.

Four hours later she was laying in chair getting her eyebrows waxed and her nails done all at the same time. A challenge if you've ever had the searing pain of wax while being told to stay perfectly still. This was part of reinventing herself. This was part of running away, of being someone else?

"So what do you think?" Sharpay's voice sounded and Gabriella glance over to see she was now sitting in the seat next to her to get her nails done as well. So far they asked her about her family, her education, her job history, her childhood, her diet and her measurements. She sat through long tales of Troy's basketball team, his trophies, endless awards and his views on family values.

"About?" Gabriella said with a weak smile.

"Making this an every Wednesday thing?" Sharpay said with a smile, "I mean not the underwear shopping although you are like a goddess, I wish I had half your curves. But you know the spa?" Sharpay smiled and leaned back in her seat to get more comfortable. "I think mom really likes you."

"Right," Gabriella nodded and the lady grunted reminding Gabriella not to move.

"So are you and Troy going to that nomination ball, Dad's making us go," Sharpay said leaning back to be more comfortable. "You would look amazing in that little off shoulder black gown we brought, Troy would wear black, he only wears his black suits for special occasions, and the grays are for business."

Gabriella smirked and then jerked as the woman ripped the hair from her face and Gabriella let out a gasp in pain. She hated the spa.


	5. Chapter 5

She'd never been so happy to walk through Troy's front door in her life. She let all the bags in her hands fall to the side of the couch right before collapsing on it and kicking her shoes off. She'd been plucked, pinched, leafed, manicured, pedicured, covered in mud, rinsed off and got her ends trimmed. She couldn't stand the smell she was emanating and didn't have the strength to make it to the shower.

"Yes, I'll be happy to go over the paper work; I do support the cause, and understand the motivation behind it. It's terrible, what happened to you family and business, and you can expect to hear from my office no later than Thursday." Troy's voice echoed as he walked into the living room.

Gabriella looked up to see he was on the phone. He could be on vacation, but the work never ended. It seemed like all he ever did was read papers and take phone calls. The door to his office always closed off to the rest of the house. He said good-bye and hung up the phone pausing to look up at her. "You're home?"

"I'm here," she said watching him as he stared blankly at her.

The moment of silence was interrupted by the ring of his cell phone, and he lifted it to read the incoming caller. "I'll be in my office if you need me," he said taking a step backwards and turning around as his voice echoed back down the hall until she heard the soft thud of a closing door.

"Right," she said letting out a breath, she always thought that being married would mean never eating dinner alone, always having someone to vent to about your day. Obviously she's compromised more than she ever wanted, but a deal was a deal and she accepted it fair and square. She was debt free she had a place to live and she was living in constant dread that she'd have to move back home, back to the past she wanted to get away from in the first place or worst that her past would find her instead.

The doorbell sounded and Gabriella jerked in that direction, "What now?" she asked herself as she pushed herself up from the couch. She paused as she smelled her shirt again; the smell of mud and leaves clung to the fabric. She might just have to burn this outfit. Walking into the hall she peeked through the hole to see Chad standing on the other side of the door. Opening the door she noted that he wasn't alone.

"Hello," Chad said holding up bags, "We come in peace and efforts to bring some comfort." Chad crossed the threshold inside, "I believe you remember my wife from the wedding, Taylor."

"Hey," Her brown eyes looked at her with some remorse. "How's it going?"

"I smell like I've been hiking in the woods for about a year but nothing a shower won't fix," Gabriella shrugged as she closed the door behind them.

"Someone's been shopping," Chad said with a smile looking down at the bags and her kicked off shoes.

Gabriella let out a sigh, "More like dragged around by Sharpay and Lucile?" Gabriella responded as she went to gather the bags, "Let me go put these in my room."

"I'll take these to the kitchen," Taylor said with a smile, "You can shower and then come join me for a glass of wine."

"Thanks," Gabriella responded truly grateful.

"He's in his office working isn't he?" Chad said a little annoyed.

Gabriella nodded and shrugged, "Doors closed,"

Chad made his way down the hall, leaving Gabriella to her own task.

Troy was reading a file when there was a knock on his door, "Yes dear?"

Chad came through the door and Troy rolled his eyes, "Is this a checkup or an actual visit?" he said placing the file flat on his desk.

"A little of both," Chad said holding up a bag, "We brought dinner, come join us in the kitchen and get out of your office." Chad let out a breath, "Seriously have you even tried to talk to her?"

"We've doing fine," Troy said rolling his eyes and putting away the loose papers in the file. He was stress out over the to do list on his desk, over the amount of paperwork, that fact that someone was living in his house and moving things. He tried to talk to her, tried to take her to dinner. That bed bath and beyond field trip was the closet he managed to get to her other than their wedding day. Beside isn't that why he picked her? A stranger, someone he didn't have to try with, someone who wouldn't get in his way of work?

Chad let out a breath, "Did it ever occur to you that this might all go a little easier if you charmed her just a little?"

"I didn't marry her for the romance, in fact if you remember I didn't want to be married in the first place." Troy said standing up and making his way past Chad.

"Yeah well now you're stuck, and if it takes a little romance to get this moving then you'd better do whatever it takes?" Chad said taking a step so he was ahead of him. Both men looked each other in the eye and it was silent for a moment. "What's really wrong with you man?"

Troy let out a breath and shook his head, "No one in my family has ever needed the help of a phony marriage to make their political campaign work." Troy said in a low voice. "I can't help that I feel as though I'm not doing my job well enough."

Chad let out a breath, "Come on, take the weight of the world off your shoulders for the evening and let's have a drink," Chad placed a hand on his shoulder and led him to the kitchen where Taylor was already pour water into a pot.

"Hey Taylor," Troy took a seat at the counter, "Where is Gabriella?" Troy said looking around the kitchen curiously.

"She's in the shower," Taylor said looking back at him with a small smile, "I'm guessing she spent the day at that god awful spa with your mother." Taylor shook her head "We should get her into some kind of charity or organization, something to get her out of the house."

"I'll look into it and come back tomorrow with the rest of the things I have for her." Chad shrugged his shoulders.

"What's wrong with the spa?" Troy asked reaching for the drink Chad was handing him.

Taylor placed a hand on her hip, "It's not for everyone Troy,"

Chad shook his head, "Do you think she can make through the Times interview?" Chad tilted his glass and looked down into the bottom of it. "We can't cancel,"

"I assumed," Troy said with a sigh.

"Well you never know, so far she's been outstanding," Taylor shrugged her shoulders. "She's almost like the classic American girl, you know."

"Which scares me?" Troy said placing his drink down, "Wonder what she's hiding?"

"She isn't hiding anything," Chad confirmed, "She's an only child of Luis and Maria Montez, came from New Mexico, Albuquerque. Where she attended East high, graduated top 2 percent with high honors went to college in her hometown and got a degree in communications and a minor in English literature. She waited tables at a Pete's dinner and then brought a plane ticket to Washington." Chad brought his glass up to his lips and took a sip.

"And you can't remember my mother's birthday?" Taylor said looking at him a little annoyed.

"By chance do you happen to know when her birthday is?" Troy asked tilting his head to the left a bit.

Unable to believe what she was hearing she turned her back to them. "Oh, for the love of god," Taylor put the pot of water on the stove.

"October 17," Chad said quietly.

"Thanks," Troy mouthed back.

Gabriella entered the kitchen quietly she'd showered and put on a pair of her old jeans and a Wal-Mart brand t-shirt. Her hair was still in wet curls around her face, free and proud to have that gunk out of it. Upon Gabriella's entry to the kitchen the room grew silent as if she caught them at a moment of secrecy. "I can go dry my hair or something?" She said unsure if she should sit down or run back to her room.

"Nonsense you look amazing," Chad pulled out the stool next to him and Gabriella looked at it then at Troy, almost as if she needed permission to sit. She never needed it before, never look at anyone with uncertainty as much as she did now. It was like she was falling into the same pattern she was so desperately trying to escape. She had to do something, had to stake her independence, she maybe a senator's wife but she was still Gabriella Marie Montez.

"Here have a glass of wine," Taylor poured the glass and handed it to her across the table, Gabriella stilled as she stared at the glass the red fluid swirling from being poured.

"How was the spa?" Troy asked lifting his glass his eyes still on her. There was something there, there was trouble there. He watched as her hand slowly took the glass and then cradled it in her hands.

"Let's just say if I never go again, it'll be too soon?" Gabriella said taking the seat and bushing some hair back behind her ears the wine still untouched.

"Sorry, my mother and sister can be a little… much?" Troy offered with serenity in his voice. Gabriella shrugged it off.

"My whole family is a bit much," Gabriella offered looking over at Taylor, "What's for dinner?"

Taylor smiled "I making a nice warm beef stew to celebrate the autumn season," she said returning her attention back to the cutting board.

"Do you need any help?" Gabriella asked leaning forward, "I'm pretty good in the kitchen,"

"See now you can get rid of Megan," Chad said looking over at Troy with a raised brow.

"Yeah, let's go slow," Troy said the warning in his voice; Gabriella nodded slowly and looked back at Taylor.

"Come around, you can help chop up the vegetables." Taylor reached in the drawer for another knife and handed it to Gabriella who was at her side in an instant. Reaching for the carrots she handed them to Gabriella so she could begin chopping.

"Hey Troy?" Gabriella asked about mid carrot.

Breaking the silence Troy looked over at her curiously, he watched as her hands moved with grace chopping the carrot into tiny circles. A woman who could cook was attractive and yes he could very well get rid of Megan his own cook but that would mean reliving on Gabriella, "Yes, dear?"

"Stop calling me dear," she said scooping the chopped slices of carrots and putting them in the bowl where Taylor was putting the potatoes.

Being not at all what he expected, he looked at her a little lost at what he'd done. "What would you prefer I called you?" Troy asked looking at Chad a bit confused. Chad shrugged his shoulders and took a swig of his drink.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "Oh I don't know that silly little thing on my birth certificate says Gabriella," she said a bit smugly. "How about we start there?"

"Yeah dear sounds a little condescending," Taylor said nodding towards Troy, "Sorry."

"I see, and I thought women liked little pet names" Troy nodded and looked over at Chad with a shrug. "Is there anything else I do that you prefer I not?" Troy said leaning back a little.

"Yeah, I need to move my things into your room." Gabriella began on the next carrot.

Troy choked on his breath as he reached for his glass, eyes wide and stunned he looked from Chad to Gabriella, "I thought we agreed on separate rooms?" Troy asked catching his breath.

"We did," Gabriella said looking up at him confused then catching on she was as wide eyed as he was. "Just my things, I'm still sleeping in the guest room it's just for show, you know our bedroom should look like it's…" Gabriella paused and let out a sigh, "Like it's ours?" She'd never have a bedroom to share with a husband would she? Another compromise to her dream, sleeping alone, waking up alone, going to bed alone, her eyes fell to the carrot on her cutting board.

"We could share the room?" Troy couldn't help it, his voice spoke before he could think. Until he saw her lips stretch out into a small smile.

Gabriella nodded her head and looked up at Chad then Troy, "Thanks," Gabriella went back to chopping and the room fell into silence once again.

"So Gabriella," Chad said moving the night along, "The Times is going to ask so I want you to be prepared." Chad quickly stole a carrot and the whipped his hands, "Why Washington?"

"Good luck." Troy huffed as he brought up his drink.

"Why not?" Gabriella responded looking at Troy, "Why a senator?"

"Because the only way to make a difference in this world is to have power," Troy answered leaning forward and resting his elbow on the table and putting his glass down with the other hand.

Gabriella raised a brow; she didn't know he was capable of looking that relaxed. "So your dad being a senator had nothing to do with it?"

"Did your parents have something to do with you moving to Washington?" Troy asked raising his own brow.

"They're so precious," Taylor muttered under her breath as she put more of her chopping's in the bowl, "Like piranhas,"

"Here's a good one," Chad interrupted, "How did you meet?"

Gabriella looked at Troy who looked at her after a moment they both spoke in unison their answers defer from the others.

"We met because you worked for me?" Troy said looking at Chad and then Gabriella.

"Maybe we can think of something a little less… realistic?" Taylor suggested as she took a celery stick. "I mean your both madly in love remember?"

"Yeah, about that, who let that press release slip?" Troy said turning to Chad.

"Opps?" Chad said with a careless shrug, "So what are you going to say when the Times asks how did he ask you out on your first date?" he said directing the question to Gabriella.

Letting out a sigh Gabriella shrugged a little. "I'd like to think he took his time, maybe sent me some flowers? The note on the card that says will you please have dinner with me?"

"That's simple enough," Taylor said giving Gabriella a nudge, "you must have gotten a lot of flowers growing up?"

"Nope," Gabriella shook her head and bit her lip, "I've never gotten flowers, guess I'm just not the type you send flowers to?" She said with a small frown.

"Well, I'm alright with that I guess?" Troy said, as though he had a choice. He was out numbered and not one person to fight by his side not even his own wife. Troy let out a sigh, his wife. Not something he saw himself ever saying. Trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella sat down at the kitchen counter it still smelled like soup, Taylor and Chad left an hour ago and Troy had disappeared into his office. Gabriella slipped into shorts and tied her hair up and picked up her book. She sat up and leaned over for her coffee cup, shifting back down to relax. As soon as she was deep into the world of romance again she heard the sound of a coffee pot clinking against the machine. Looking up she noted Troy standing in front of her a cup of coffee slowly coming to his lips.

"So you like to read," he said before the cup could touch his lips.

Gabriella nodded and then returned back to her reading.

"What are you reading?"

*"no dejas de hacer usted?" Gabriella looked back up at him and let out a sigh, "Jennifer Cruise's Agnes and The Hitman," she said letting her eyes drip back to the page.

Troy smirked as he stood there drinking his coffee watching her read, she was if anything a delight to watch. Her eyes running across the page her lips partly open as though she was just on the brink of being kissed. Her hair was pull back but it was wavy and curl he spent the whole dinner wishing he could touch it. Trouble. "Is it a romance novel?" Troy said taking a step back to lean against the sink.

Gabriella looked back up at him. "Is this your way of getting me to leave the kitchen?"

"No, I just want to talk," Troy said looking down at his coffee cup, Chad said if he could charm her this would be easier. Too bad he didn't know exactly how to do that, she wasn't like other woman he dated. A diamond necklace or a pair of Tiffany earrings weren't going to score him the points he needed. "How do you feel about the interview on Tuesday?"

Gabriella shut her book and set it down on the counter top. Great just what she wanted more preparation about the interview. Taylor and Chad had been going over possible questions all night and while something's lead into conversations she actually didn't mind, she knew that wouldn't be the case with Troy. "What more do you think I should know about you?"

Troy shrugged, "I'm not worried about that," he said tapping the side of the cup. "I'm more worried about what I don't know about you."

Gabriella bit her lip, her brown eyes staring at him as he examined her. "What do you want to know?" she said after a pause deciding to tread the water.

"What do you want to do with your life?" Troy placed his coffee cup off to the side, it was simple enough "You know, like what was the big dream you had for yourself, before you ended up in my office?"

Gabriella nodded, that smile made the breath in her throat hitch and she was stunned for a moment. "I wanted to be a writer," she said with a small nod, "I mean ever since I was little I wanted to do something artistic in some way, but as I got older I just found it easier to write."

"So what happened?" Troy said crossing his arms intrigued. What did she write about?

"Reality wasn't so kind." Gabriella said with a shrug, "I tried it out, sent out my draft to a few editors and nothing happened." Gabriella looked down at her book, "My family wanted me to become some kind of newscaster but being on TV isn't really my thing either."

Seems like she was running from something, but if that were the case why would she get herself into this situation. Did she marry to please her parents? Did she marry to better chances with being published? "Why did you agree to marry me?" Troy said curiously.

"I was new to Washington; my apartment had a hole in the closet and mildew in my kitchen." Gabriella let out a small sigh, "With no job I couldn't afford rent."Not to mention all the other things that went wrong, getting lost on the subway, wondering the streets for hours trying to find the way home. She must have interviewed for at least 15 jobs before she got that call, before she came to Troy's office. She remembered ignoring her cell phone because of her harassing creditors. "I had so many student loans and problems with debt that I was working to pay them off and not working for me. I was lost I guess." Not to mention running as fast as she can from her mistakes, and even then things always caught up with you.

Troy nodded. "So what made you come to Washington and leave the comfort of home?" Troy tilted his head and watched her eyes narrow, "you can talk to me," he said in a low voice.

"I already told you I needed a change," Gabriella leaned back in her chair and brought her knees up to her chest. "I felt like I was doing what everyone else expected." Gabriella let out a groan, "I know it sounds crazy but I just wanted to do something for me I just felt like I went to school for my parents, the college of their choice, the major everyone expected, the good grades, dating the guys they liked. Doing what my friends wanted," Gabriella looked off to the side "I guess I just wanted to go somewhere and have no expectations what so ever," and a place where she wouldn't be haunted by what she had done.

"So you figured you'd come to Washington?" Troy asked wondering how all of this brought her here.

"I threw a dart at map," Gabriella shrugged. "I just had to leave." Gabriella smiled weakly, "It felt good."

"Interesting," Troy said with a smile, he didn't know if it made him like her more or made her more of a distraction but the idea of her rebellion against her life and willingness to do something about it made him envious.

"What about you," Gabriella said looking up then back down turning the tables, "Why did you want to marry me out of all the other women you could have?"

Troy leaned forward resting on the counter, "I didn't want the headache of anyone else," Troy said with a small smile. He watched as her lips tugged at the sides a smile picking up as well. Jackpot he thought as he continued. "I picked you because being married to you wouldn't be who I was expected to be married to. You're much more down to earth and real to me than any other woman they were going to stick me with."

Gabriella paused "Stick you with?"

"Yes believe it or not I was going to have an arrange marriage." Troy chuckled to himself, the idea almost frightening. "Did I ever thank you for saying yes?"

"Didn't you date?" Gabriella asked arching a brow, to believe that this man wouldn't have women jumping through hoops to be in her position was shocking. Surly there had to be someone he wasn't telling her about.

"Not enough to establish conversation, a man has needs, I'm just honest and to the point. Woman in the past have never been the key to success for the men in my family, if anything it makes matter worst." Troy shrugged and looked away from Gabriella. "It's hard enough to trust the people who I work with let alone a woman to love me and not just the idea of being a senator's wife."

"But you trust me?" Gabriella asked curious as to why someone so guarded would ask someone so randomly to commit and be in his world.

"Do you remember your interview when I asked you why did you want to work for me?" Troy asked.

"Vaguely," Gabriella said with a shaking her head.

Troy smiled, he remembered her perfectly, she came in from the cold her nose red and her cheeks clammy. It was right around this question that she started to look normal. "You leaned back in your chair and said, 'I'm new here in Washington, I can't provide references and I really don't know my way around yet. I won't steal; I don't have many friends or anything else to do so I can dedicate all my time to this job." Troy paused and looked back up at her his eyes resting on her brown ones, "It was the most sincere reason I'd heard all week."

"I was pathetic?" Gabriella said with a small frown.

"You were honest," Troy said standing up straight. "Trust me I could have gone with other people who said things I wanted to hear but I've had that all my life, sometimes you just need a connection to something real."

Gabriella didn't really know what to say in response, she was flattered, but she was also taken back by his idea of who she was. Someone who was honest? Guilt trickled in the back of her mind making her pulse quicken, there was that past again, tending on the surface right underneath her skin. They both had their reasons to get involved and they were honest with each other about that. She wanted a fresh start, a clean slate, far from her home and all the memories she stuffed in a box. "Thank you,"

"Maybe we could do this again?" Troy said with a shrug, "at least we can do is be civil and friendly?"

Gabriella nodded, "Friends," her hand came out over the table, friends who kept their secrets in closets where they belonged.

"Friends," they shook on it and then Troy picked up his coffee cup, "I'll be in my office, and if Chad calls I'm charming your socks off." He smirked and so did she. Gabriella watched leave the room, there was a feeling settling in her stomach, warm, fuzzy maybe even a little pitter patter. She'd have to squash that if she wanted to do this job as quick and painless as possible.

_*"you just don't stop do you?" Gabriella looked back up at him and let out a sigh, "Jennifer Cruise's Agnes and The Hitman," she said letting her eyes drip back to the page._


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella sat at the table staring at her wedding ring, slowly moving it from side to side examining it. He been watching her for a moment, letting her have the moment she seemed to be trapped in. She looked million miles away from the kitchen, the toast on her plate being neglected. Last night after the small talk in the kitchen he stumbled upon her sitting on the couch on his way from his office to the bedroom. She was on his side, in the nook that he had made there over the years; she was reading her book again. He decided not to say anything, not wanting to scare her or tear her away. Instead he quietly continued to his room quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Chad is here to see you, he's waiting in my office." He could finally hear himself speak, not by choice but because eventually Chad was going to wonder what was taking him so long.

She jerked and spun to look in his direction, quickly she put the wedding ring back on her finger and tucked a lose strand from her pony tail behind her ear. "Me?"

"Yes," he responded walking around her and stealing a piece of untouched toast.

Gabriella watched him take a bite of toast and narrowed her eyes at him before she got up from her seat and began walking down the hall, pausing in Troy's office doorway. She'd never actually been in before, this was a first. "You wanted to see me?" she said still in the doorway testing how it felt to look into someplace considered to be private, he sure had a lot of books and file cabinets.

"Yes," Chad said looking up at her from the paper work. "Close the door and take a seat, please."

Gabriella did as she was told and folded her hands in her lap.

"As a senator's wife you have obligations," Chad said holding up a folder, "These are organizations certain charities to look through, let us know what interest you."

Gabriella took the folder, "So I have to pick one and do what?" there was panic in her voice and white in her face not only was going to have to lie about being married but now she was joining an organization? She never joined any clubs in high school, never really did anything in college and there were reasons for it, socially she sucked.

Chad smiled, "Relax, that's what we're for." Chad opened up another folder, "We took care of your name change, legally your Gabriella Marie Bolton, although you know you didn't have to do that?" he added at the end handing her an envelope filled with new identification information.

"I know, but my mother would kill me." She said leaning back in her chair, "So I have to raise money for a charity of my choice." She opened the envelope and looked at her new id.

"You don't have too but it makes you look good, keeps you in the papers, also helps out in the boredom department." He said with a shrug. "Being here all day doesn't seem like much fun. Gabriella relaxed; He wasn't as bad as his first impression. Then again he was letting this whole fake bride thing go on but he was also just doing his job. So was she. "Is there anything I can help you with?" his voice cut into her thoughts and she tensed up again.

"Not really," Gabriella looked down at all the information in her hands, "I'll get back to you as soon as I can with my charity stuff,"

"Good we also have documents for you to sign and then I can go over new business," he said handing her a pen.

Everything about Troy Bolton had to do with business, his work, his image, his private life, his wife. Gabriella suddenly felt a little sorry for him, sorry that she was here under false pretenses, sorry about his life style. Leaning forward she looked at the papers. "What am I signing?"

"Confidentiality forms, make sure you understand what you can and can't take to the press. What you can and can't say in a public place. No video or photos leaked out to the internet unless we say." Chad flipped the page, "This is the agreement you both settled on upon marriage." He said briskly, "And this is your agreement that whatever you do represents the United States of America and you will uphold that to the best of your ability."

"Seems like a lot." Gabriella said signing her name, "What more is there?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you first because this was not part of any agreements." Chad said gathering all her signatures and putting them in a file. "As you know the Bolton name has great meaning in the political world, three congressmen, and four generations of senators."

Gabriella nodded; she knew that already. "It's amazing." She said biting her lips.

"Yeah well, the board wants to take it to the next step," Chad paused and let out a breath, "They want to nominate him for the presidential election."

Gabriella felt the blood drain from her face; her veins run cold as the warmed rushed from her open mouth. That was exactly what she was supposed to avoid. Eyes wide and perfectly still she let out another breath and then had to force herself to inhale.

"If you want me to get you out of this I will." Chad said in low voice.

It was quite for a moment as a million thoughts, fears, pride, and embarrassment rushed though her before she looked past Chad at the photo of Troy and his dad. The words from last night returning to her, the very thought from moments before. She couldn't leave even if she wanted to. Gabriella shook her head "I can't?" Gabriella said in a rushed tone. "I married him in front of my family, my name is official Gabriella Marie Bolton," she paused and held up her new id to show him. "And he already paid off all of my college loans, so tell me, how is that fair, besides it's just a nomination right?"

"There is always divorce," Chad said with a shrug.

"That is not an option," Gabriella got up from her seat and began to pace. "Give up on hopes of true love yeah it was unrealistic anyway, be a senator's wife, fine but become a first lady of the United States of America? Are you crazy?"

"There is always divorce," Chad repeated.

Gabriella bit her nail and looked back at the chair where she once sat. "What's going to happen now?" she asked only removing her finger for a moment. She had to think, how could she fix this?

"Tonight you're going to a nomination ceremony; Troy only knows that he's going he doesn't know he's nominated yet, so you have to be quite about this." Chad said looking at her curiously. "Can you?"

"No," Gabriella said looking at him with a worried expression, "Maybe," she moved the loose strand behind her ear. "This is really unfair," she stomped her foot and looked at Chad with annoyance. "Damn it why is he suddenly president material?"

Chad leaned back, "Honestly?" he asked looking at her to continue. "It's been brought up in the past, but he didn't have the votes, I mean he isn't really a family friendly icon or a likeable warm fuzzy kind of guy."

"Nothing's changed?" Gabriella said loudly throwing her hands up.

Chad looked at her questioningly as he gathered all the files. "He married you, so far he's been described as a kind, family oriented, warm fuzzy guy?" Chad said reaching for a magazine with Gabriella and Troy on the cover smiling and looking at stuffed animals.

God she didn't remember that. Where do these pictures come from? Gabriella let out a long sigh as she closed her eyes and tried to quite all the noise. "Yeah I can keep it quiet for now." She said in a low voice.

"Thank you," Chad said standing up from the desk. "Good luck." He placed a small kiss on her cheek and continued his way out the door leaving her in Troy's office.

"He is so not going to be happy about this," Gabriella muttered under her breath.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella looked at her face in the mirror she'd been getting ready for the past two hours. Troy announced he was ready to go a half an hour ago, however Gabriella couldn't stop the buzzing in her ears. She'd perfected the last curl on in her hair and let out sigh as she unplugged the curling iron. Tonight everything would change; he'd be nominated for the democrat presidential candidate. Every fiber of her body yelled at her to take Chad's offer, get out while you still could, but she couldn't. She couldn't just leave not now there were too many things riding on this. Besides, It wasn't like he was mean or rude towards her, in all honesty it wasn't like the last two months had been miserable at all. Plus, how could she just leave when he bailed her out of debt and took her in when she had nothing and nowhere to go?

"Gabriella, we're going to be late," he said from behind the closed door.

"I'm putting on my coat." She called as she slipped into her black pea coat. She opened the door to find him standing against the opposite wall in his own match black coat.

"About time," he muttered, "come on, the driver has been waiting long enough."

"Sorry, I had to curl my hair," Gabriella said as she hiked her dress up and walked briskly to the front door.

"Your hair already has curls?" Troy said as he got out his keys to lock the door behind them. Honestly this was another reason he didn't want to deal with a woman, there were always doing something ridiculous to their appearance that took hours.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You know a simple, you look nice, does wonders?" Gabriella said stepping out into the chilled autumn air. He was in his Mr. PW mood and she let out a sigh, tonight was nail biting enough.

"Your hair looks curly," he said upon turning around and making his way down the steps offering her not a glance or a hand for help.

Gabriella let out a frustrated breath and began to follow him to the car, last night must have been a fluke, just a freak accident when the moon and Saturn aligned and shined a bit of humanity into his heart. It was a quiet drive, when they got there she insisted he could go in without her, she needed to use the bathroom and readjust her dress from the car ride. He groaned and mumbled but didn't fight her, he simply kept going.

Troy checked their coats and moved along into the dining room where everyone was gathering. He hated attending these, not that it was mandatory but to miss one might be the difference between social suicide and more votes. He nodded politely to a few familiar faces in the room, then his eyes landed on one and he snarled inside. "Anthony," he nodded reaching for a glass from a passing waiter, he was going to need this.

"Troy," the man said, his black her was slick back and his skin was tanner than usual. He wore a blue suit with a white tie and as he came up to Troy he held out his free hand and in the other was a glass like Troy's. "So good to see you, sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding."

Troy wasn't. "Shame, it was beautiful." Troy said as he brought the glass to his lips for a taste.

"So I've heard, I never figured you for a husband," he said with a chuckle, "Then again who knows?" he too brought the glass up to his lips.

"What can I say," Troy looked around the room for anything that might allow him to move along. He spotted his family sitting at the far right and he looked backed to Anthony. He was about to speak when Anthony spoke again cutting him off.

"So rumor has it you and I are in the running for the nominations," Anthony nudged Troy and smiled, "I hope you don't mind a little completion among friends."

Troy nodded slowly, he was under no impression that they were friends, nor did he believe rumors. "May the best man win," he said politely after a moment he took a breath, "Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Who is that exquisite creature?" Anthony lowered his glass and turned his body to face the entrance.

Annoyed from being interrupted he turned his eyes to spot Gabriella standing in the doorway her brown eyes shifting around the room. Her dark curls had been swept to the side hanging freely in spirals over her bare shoulder. Her dress clung to her curves outlining not only her amazing hour glass shape but it highlighted her honey skin color, drawing her out as a rose among the many daisies. Looking around the room he notice not only Anthony and himself but others watching as she entered the room. It was like a light had been casted on her and she wasn't even aware, looking back he could tell she had spotted him and her brown eyes landed on his blue.

"That would be my wife," he said a smile growing on his lips as she came closer. Anthony mumbled something and for the life of him, Troy couldn't bring himself to care. Once Gabriella was in hearing distance he reached out a hand to take hers. "I hope you know you've stolen all the light in the room," he smiled at her and he could see the faint red on her cheeks, a natural blush, and an attractive blush at that.

"Sorry," she said in a low voice she watched as Troy lifted her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on back of her hand. She felt a rush of blood flowing through her in surprise; he'd never looked at her that way before. He might have played a loving husband for the cameras but this was past pretending and loving.

"We better get to our table," Troy tucked her arm under his and they both began to move past Anthony toward his family who were all watching and smiling.

Gabriella smiled as Troy pulled out her seat and she greeted everyone around the table.

"I told you that dress was going to be a knock out." Sharpay said pleased with herself, her mother nodded with approval and Gabriella thanked them.

"What did Hill want?" Chad said leaning forward as Troy sat down.

"Some rumor about the nominations, small talk, all just for appearance, I'm sure." Troy leaned back in his chair and shifted his attention to Gabriella. "I'm sorry would you like me to get you a drink?"

Gabriella smiled and shook her head, "I'm alright with the water provided," she said motioning to the glass beside her plate.

Chad leaned in again, "What kind of rumor?"

Just then a man from congress came up to their table between Troy and Chad, "Just heard the wonderful news it's official I can't wait to see you campaign." He shook Troy's hand and Troy who was at a lost looked back at Chad. Was he missing something?

"Something you want to tell me Chad?" Troy said once the man had moved on greeting the next table.

"I didn't want to tell you because I know you, you would have gotten out of it but it's done, your nominated," Chad said in a low tone, reaching over he patted Troy on the back. "Congratulations."

Troy sat up and Gabriella quickly placed a hand on his lap. The action made him jump a little and he looked over where she was looking at him a little concerned. "Are you alright?"

Troy gave her a short nod and then looked over at his mom and dad. Gabriella let out a small sigh as she pulled her hand away and looked over at Sharpay who was taking about something hair related. His constant mood shifting was beginning to get on her nerves but instead of saying anything she just turned away. Why bother?

The dinner was on the dry side, Gabriella picked here and there ate her vegetables and listened as Chad, Jack, and Troy talked politics and the woman sat kindly and listened. To be honest she zoned out every so often to glance around the room. So this was the glamorous life of high society? Seemed dull and boring to her. Taylor said something and Gabriella shifted her attention from the table laughing in the distance to the faces looking at her. She felt a heat rush up to her face. "I'm sorry,"

"Troy says you like to read?" she asked looking around the table. "What do you read?"

"Have you read, "America by Heart," by Sarah Palin?" Lucile asked.

"No," Gabriella answered smiling a little.

"Griftopia," by Matt Taibbi?" Jack said with a smug look, "It's about the rise of the grifters and the stranglehold they have on America, financially and politically." He said looking to Lucile.

"Not quite," Gabriella said feeling herself shrink a little.

"What do you read?" Sharpay asked

Gabriella smiled a little and put her fork down, "I don't know, I mostly read romance novels, nothing much with any value." She said shyly as she looked back at her plate.

"Yeah, right now she's reading "Agnes and The Hitman" by Jennifer Crusie and Bob Mayer" Troy said with a smile as he placed a hand over hers. "I envy her ability to lose herself in her book. It a gift to have the imagination to invest in something like that. I like that about you."

Did hell freeze over? Taylor had the same look on her face while the others smiled tenderly. As soon as the moment came it left and Troy's father had brought the conversation back to politics but Troy tried to throw her a bone or two instead of going along with his father.

When the nominations happen not many people were surprised that Anthony Hill and Troy Bolton were the Democratic Party. Gabriella stood up beside her husband and cheered as he went up on stage; her mother in law came around the table and hugged her. It was a surreal moment. She listened to the other nominations placing Dave Franklin and Brandon Collins for the Republican Party.

After the nominations Gabriella did her best to stand by Troy as he worked the room. She was introduced to person after person, pretty sure she should be memorizing faces but to bored to make an actual effort. Her heals were killing her and Troy was talking about his stand on the gas prices, taking a moment she excused herself.

She found the outside Terrance and slipped out, the cool air was refreshing and welcome against the heat from inside. Leaning on the railing she looked out into the yard. Looking down at her ring she let out a sigh, she was beginning to feel something. She wasn't sure what it was exactly but slowly the idea of Troy as her husband was beginning to make a slow turn for the better. She looked back up at the stars, what were the chances that she could actually love her husband.

"Excuse, I can't help the feeling, but I just want to steal your attention like a bad outlaw." The man's voice was smooth and Gabriella attention shifted as she stood up straighter and looked to her left where a man in a blue suit stood.

"Gabriella Mon-" Gabriella stopped herself from letting her last name slip, "Gabriella Bolton." She corrected after a moment's thought, it was the first time she ever introduced herself.

"Anthony Hill," the man took her hand and smiled, it was a warm smile, a smile that made Gabriella smile as well. Anthony looked around at another couple wondering around.

"Congratulations on your nomination," she said politely, they were still holding hands. She didn't know why she hadn't pulled away but his hand was warm and soft, inviting and charming.

"Thank you," he said releasing her hand.

Gabriella brought her hand to her side, looking back inside people were mingling. Troy didn't seem to be anywhere insight and neither was an excuse to leave.

"If beauty were time, you'd be an eternity." His voice was low and Gabriella caught off guard smiled as she felt the blush on her cheeks.

Holding up her hand she wiggled her finger. "I'm also married,"

"Details in the political world," he said with a smirk, "something your learn in time."

The couple when inside and Gabriella shifted her weight from one foot to the other and tilted her head to look at him, "It's been a while since you called?" When he nodded his grey eyes seemed to look up and down her body, this was different. Gabriella could feel a shifting of tension in the air, sexual tension.

"Well, it's not like I could just show up," his fingers reached out and Gabriella watched as he touched a stand of hair. "I told you to get close to him, not marry him."

"He approached me with a deal, if I'd have said no he would have fired me." Gabriella had chills going through her as he pulled his hand away. "Then where would we be?"

"And what about you, what are you getting out of this" he paused and looked her over again, "Surly it can't be sex or love, Troy Bolton is dead fish in that department."

Gabriella looked back into a room and as if sigh Troy was coming their way two champagne glasses in his hand. "That's between me and him,"

"Well just remember, I the one who has you past in their hands. I might have secrets but none of mine compare to yours," Anthony said with a smile. "No matter what, our deal comes first."

"Agreed." she said with a smile as watched Troy stepped out onto the Terrance.

Troy controlled his temper as he approached them offering a glass to Gabriella. "Hello, Anthony." He said placing his free hand in his pocket, "See you've introduced yourself to my wife." Emphasis on the words 'my wife' intended as a big back the fuck off sign Troy wanted to post on Gabriella chest. When she disappeared it hadn't bothered him, when he spotted Anthony holding her hand a second to long and a smile on her face he almost went postal.

"We were just talking about you," Anthony said with a smile, "Your wife is a very lovely woman." With a small bow he reached out a hand and Troy paused before taking it. "Congratulations on the nomination, I look forward to competing against the best."

Troy watched as Anthony left the Terrance his attention shifting back to Gabriella. "I want you to stay away from him."

"Excuse me?" Gabriella said take aback by the sudden shift in his tone.

"You were flirting with him," Troy said his blue eyes meeting her brown eyes, "I saw you; don't even try to deny it."

Gabriella let out a breath as she watched Anthony greet more people inside. "He was flirting with me," she said matter of fact.

"And you didn't have to look so thrilled," he countered, "Your supposed to be married remember?" this time he wasn't looking at her instead he was looking around making sure no one was in hearing distance.

"Nothing happened," Gabriella said beginning to get annoyed with the conversation. "I'm going to the restroom,"

Just as she was about to leave Troy free hand caught her arm and pulled her back, his grip was firm and his strength greater than hers. She fell back into his chest her free hand bracing the impact, and her just as she was about to protest his lips came down on hers. The kiss was hard, it was a kiss designed to demonstrate power, to prove he had it. The sound of a camera shutter nearby explained why he did it, it didn't explain the manner of the kiss or meaning behind it but the message he was sending was clear, _'you belong to me_.' Gabriella felt a sickness in her stomach as she forced herself to kiss him back.


	9. Chapter 9

Today was the Times interview, which was now so much more than insight to their married life. Hitting the power button he watched as the screen went blank. Anthony had been making lots of progress in the media already; he was coming up with things before Troy could say them. He tapped the end of the remote to his chin. Looking down at his note pad he looked over his own notes. All the idea's were there, just not connected. Letting out a sigh he leaned back. Why on earth he was brothering to pretend that this was possible was beyond him. He was more concerned with his section of the world he had to keep under control, especially now that it included a fake wife, and fake personal front. He wasn't going to pretend like getting married made him any different. It just meant he always had a plus one.

Troy looked at clock then at his desk, Taylor placed a picture of Gabriella off to the side on his desk. She was almost everywhere now. He let out a sigh, she taken over his home, his personal persona in the media and she was leaking into his job. It was bad enough he worked around the clock to avoid being home. Mostly because he could tell Gabriella was upset still, she hadn't spoken to him or come out of her room much.

The door opened and Chad came in. "What are you still doing here,"

"What?" Troy looked up at Chad from the photo placing the remote on the desk.

"Taylor called me, you were suppose to be there 30 minutes ago." Chad looked at his watch then up at Troy.

"Did you know that Anthony is going to be working on a new development to keep local businesses here, instead of letting them be out sourced and brought out by larger businesses?"

Chad paused as he looked at Troy a little lost. "What's the point?"

"I was working on something like that for weeks?" Troy let out a breath. "He's one step ahead of me."

"Troy you'll drive yourself nuts paying attention to the competition, keep your eyes on your own race." He looked back at his watch. "And right now that race needs you home and in love with that beautiful wife of yours."

35 minutes later Troy walked through the front door of his home greeted by Taylor and Sharpay who were on their way out. "Good afternoon," he said to both of them.

"She's as ready as she'll ever be, Sharpay did her hair and makeup we got the house together and she's dress in a nice sensible dress. No one can mess this up," Taylor said watching as Sharpay greeted her driver.

"Thank you," Troy said as he continued on his way inside walking in he noticed a difference immediately his couch was gone in its place a warm brown couch, there were bookshelves and flowers. A lamp on an end table with a phone, Troy raised a brow. This is where he lived? Everything was so inviting hints of colors popped out at him and he moved on to the dining room where an oak table sat with green fabricated chairs. The sound of heals made him look up and Gabriella stood in the door way staring at him as he looked around the room. "The house looks amazing."

Gabriella turned and walked away leaving him alone. She was still upset. He didn't blame her going over the events he was aware he lost his temper to fast. Troy followed after her placing his suit case down in the dining room.

"Gabriella we have to talk about this eventually," He said walking into the kitchen; he was hit with a warm feeling and the smell of chocolate chip cookies. She was standing over the stove using a spatula to transfer her cookies from the cookie pan to a plate. She was good in the kitchen, she cooked last night too and although she was upset she left him a plate and it was the best pasta he'd ever had. "I'm sorry," he said walking over and standing behind her. "When I factor all this together it's still weird and you might be my wife but I don't own you."

Gabriella stopped and put her hands down on either side of her as she stared at the cookies and listened.

Troy took this as a sign to continue and he did. "You're going to have needs and I understand that, I don't expect you to take on a life of celibacy or-" Troy paused as he looked for the right words, or what? Expect that she would come to him, expect that he might be the one she choose to ease that sort of thing. His pause must have been longer than he thought because she turned around so they were face to face.

"Or," she said looking at him questioningly.

Troy let out a breath and rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. "Just not him," he said finally letting her eyes drop down to her lips. "Anyone but him," like me? He left out on purpose. He watched her as her eyes watched him.

"Nothing happened, nothing is going to." Gabriella let out a breath, Antony had a way with women but she was stooping any lower than she already had. "I just wanted you to believe me," guilt reared it's ugly head, although she wasn't flirting with Anthony were was a spark there. Plus she was working for him to destroy Troy campaign, she was already the gum on hobo's shoe.

"I know," his voice cut into her thoughts. "I just seen him and you, you smiled the way you did and I," Gabriella pushed up on her tippy toes and pulled him to her, their lips meeting instantly her arm wrapping around his neck. She pushed herself hard against him and out of shock Troy hands grabbed hold of her hips holding her in place and stabling himself. They leaned against the stove and Troy let out a small moan from the softness of her body against him.

Someone behind them cleared their throat and Gabriella pulled away, the moment gone as soon as it started. Troy turned to see a woman standing with a notepad in her hand and a man with a camera. "Hello, Natalie Vargas, reporter with the times. The front door was open."

Troy turned back to Gabriella and raised his brow as a quick thank you and reached behind her to steal a cookie. "Yeah my sister just left not too long ago, I just came in while she was leaving. Guess I was a little too excited to be home early." Troy took a bite of the cookie and heaven exploded in his mouth. "This woman makes the best cookie ever," he said reaching for the plate and holding them out, "You must have one."

The next hour was filled with all the expected questions about how they met, their first date, when each other knew that it was love. Now the reporter had moved on the political questions about his nomination and stands on certain laws and problems that existed. Gabriella sat quietly by Troy's side as he causal sat there and had a conversation with the woman. Gabriella could tell that his work was important to him, anyone with ears and eyes could see by just how many hours he stood in the office, how comfortable he was explaining concepts and his own ideas of better political ideas. They he talked promised the world and more if he could deliver it.

"How do you feel about the possibility of becoming the first lady?"

Gabriella jerked in shock; the spotlight had been on him for so long she was more than sure everyone had forgotten she was sitting there. "I think it's exciting and I'm very supportive to my husband and I stand behind him through whatever," A good wife was supposed to wasn't she? Gabriella bit her lip the slight sting brought back the memory of their kiss from the kitchen. "I believe that the role of the first lady has progressed over time from a largely ceremonial one to one of great influence. I mean look at Michelle Obama. I think role of the first lady fulfills multiple roles as campaigner; communicator for the president; a complement to, or extension of, the president's domestic and foreign-policy programs," Gabriella paused "and a designer/curator of the White House." She added receding back into her thoughts what did that kiss mean? Natalie said something and Gabriella bit her lip. Did she say that right? Gabriella folded her hands neatly in her lap.

Natalie smiled as she looked up from her notebook, "Since the 1960s every first lady had chosen a special cause to call her own and has spoken on behalf of an issue she felt strongly about. Several, such as Eleanor Roosevelt, Betty Ford, and Hillary Clinton, have championed more than one humanitarian, social, or cultural cause. What could we expect to see from you?"

"As I said I plan to stick by my husband his views are my views and I want to help anyway I can by being supportive." Gabriella said as a cold sweat began to spread. Did that sound right? Didn't she already say that? She was coming off as a moron wasn't she? Troy was probably embarrassed.

She felt his hand on hers and she smiled with kindness, "Gabriella has been talking about lots of charities over the past few days, it seems like her only concern is how she can save everything, I keep telling her she'll find something, she has a big heart and a lot of fight in her I can't wait to take this step together. We make a good team."

Natalie smiled and placed a hand on her heart. "People are calling you guys the Bolton whirlwind romance and it's not hard to see why; it has to be so amazing to just know when you're perfect for each other." Natalie let out a sigh, "Totally off the record, the sex has to be amazing." She winked at Gabriella and smiled knowingly.

Gabriella felt the heat rush to her face and she already knew her face was three shades of red. She shifted uncomfortably and looked down at her hands. Troy's chuckle surprised her and he brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss there. Was that for show or for real? She was beginning to lose the ability to tell.

"Can we expect to see a baby bump soon?"

The air in the room was sucked out and Gabriella giggled to cover her gasping attempt to regain control. Once again the floor was all his Gabriella looked at him with a small smile trying not to be obvious. When he didn't say anything Gabriella turned back to the reporter. "I don't know," Gabriella paused, "I mean I want kids." Gabriella placed a hand on her knee and let out a sigh, "if the time is right I guess?"

"Perfect," Natalie smiled and did that winking thing again and Gabriella shifted in her seat. "Who's ready for pictures?"

When Natalie left Gabriella waited patiently in the kitchen as Troy locked the door after the camera man. She looked at her wedding ring her stomach flipping and bubbling with emotions she didn't understand.

"Do you even know what my views are?" Troy's voice interrupted her silence and she looked up at him.

"I, I mean…" Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "I have ideas." she finally managed to say. He didn't seem pleased. In fact everything about the way he stood there indicated he was annoyed.

Troy reached to loosen his tie. "You better hope to god she doesn't assume you're pregnant, Or published that we're sex crazed."

Gabriella frowned, "Now hold on I wasn't the one laughing it up and making kisses."

"I had to do something," Troy said a step away from grinding his teeth; "You might as well have said you were a virgin when she brought the topic up."

Troy pulled his tie off and watched as Gabriella winced and looked away from him. Truth came out in the body language and he didn't know if he was surprised or disappointed. "You gotta be kidding me?"

She didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. Trouble. The sound of a car horn from outside sounded and Troy let out a breath. "I'll be in my office." He said turning around and disappearing down the hall.

Troy shut his office door and brought a hand up to his eyes. This couldn't be happening to him, how did this happen, when did it happen. He needed to put distance between them. He was falling for his wife. The knowledge that she was untouched and pure did things to him. He fell into his chair and let out breath.

The door flew open and Gabriella stormed in. "You have no right to make me feel ridiculous for doing something as simple as saving myself for the right man."

"I didn't say anything," Troy said resting his arms on the arms of his chair and looking up at her, she was angry, her face was a bright pink.

"You didn't have too," Gabriella placed a hand on her hip. "You've been judging me and correcting me and driving me nuts." Gabriella took a breath. "You were right, you don't own me if I want to talk to Anthony I'll do it and If I want to be in the kitchen I will." Gabriella stood there her eyes flaring. "Which reminds me, Fire Megan, I can shop and do my own cooking."

"It's done." Troy said calmly watching her breathing slow down. He fired Megan two days ago but he let her think otherwise.

"Fine," Gabriella said and then as sudden as she burst into his office she was gone.

Troy picked up the phone off the hook and dialed a number he knew by memory. He let it ring once, twice... Voicemail. "Call me, we have a problem." he said before hanging up and leaning back in chair. Trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

Going through the motions was the only way to describe the month that followed. They ate dinner separate unless they were out with Chad and Taylor. Troy stood at work all day while Gabriella went on shopping trips with Sharpay or meeting with Taylor and Chad to learn political terms and Troy's forums. Which she make copies of and send off to Anthony whenever she had a moment to herself. Slowly she noticed a friendship beginning which brought on more guilt and strain to her conscious. Sitting in an office late into the hours of the night she joked with Taylor and talked about her memories of home. At the sound of him entering a room she'd leave it and vice versa. Distance was a good thing, she just had to keep her distance as long as she could. This was just another job, something that didn't require feelings, despite that the feelings about those feelings were beginning to change.

Time magazine was a success despite their argument. She was sent pictures from Natalie that now sat on her mantel. Chad came over with drinks to celebrate and Taylor took her out to a small café so they could talk. It was night and day hanging out with Sharpay and Taylor. With Sharpay she could space out and talk about mindless crap for hours, with Taylor it was different. Taylor knew what was going on, talking to her about what she was feeling helped her put things in perspective. As bent as that perspective may be.

Gabriella took a breath as she looked out the window, it was rainy. Her birthday was this weekend; she'd gotten a card in the mail from her mother along with pictures of her cousin new baby. She ended up in a 4 hour phone conversation talking to her mom. Answering questions about her new life and how wonderful Troy was to her. When she hung up she only cried for a little, convinced more now than ever that she would have been better off if she never took the job with Troy.

If she never had lunch with Anthony, he called her after she sent her resume to a few staffing agencies, she was under the impression that he was living in Washington. She was under the impression that she be in an office doing research on a computer. Had she known he'd had the photos of the crash, questions about her father? Gabriella let out a shaky breath, blackmailed by a stranger in a strange new town. Gabriella rubbed her arms as looked back out the window.

The door opened and Troy walked through it his coat dripping wet and shaking his umbrella. Putting his suit case down, he shrugged out of his coat. After hanging it up and putting the umbrella in the rack he turned and paused. She was asleep on couch, her hair in dark curls around her face as she slept peacefully the faint puff of her eyes. She'd been crying. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a plain green shirt the contrast of her skin glowing. Troy looked at the vacant side of the couch to find her wedding ring off along with an envelope and the house phone. Quietly he reached for throw blanket and held it over her making sure he didn't wake her. He reached for the phone and put it back in the charger leaving the ring and envelope alone.

Walking into his bedroom he loosened his tie and let out a breath, he'd given a speech today at one of the hospitals. Spent the afternoon discussing health care and benefits, what he thought about the laws already in place. A long day finally over and the security of votes locked away.

Out of habit he opened the top drawer to place his watch inside and stop. It was no longer his dresser. It was hers, his eyes rested on a drawer filled with lingerie. As soon as he shut his eyes to look away he pictured her wearing them, her supple tight skin against the silk, her breast poking out from lace and satin. He pushed the drawer closed and placed his watch on top of the dresser. His mind had been drifting to sex at any given moment. Thoughts of her naked underneath him, on top of him, on his desk, his couch… Troy walked out of the room and to his office to pour himself a drink.

She was trouble. She was distracting. She made him drink. She made him lay awake alone at night wondering what was going through her mind. He had to get away, but how do you run from your own wife, how do you disappear when you live in a three bedroom flat with the same person.

The next day Troy did his tie in the mirror, taking his time to get it just right. He didn't hear her walk into the room, didn't notice her sit down at the vanity mirror. It wasn't until she spoke that he was shocked about her appearance.

"This charity is for the D.E.L.T.A. Rescue?"

Troy jerked as he turned to see her putting her earrings in. "Yes," she was beautiful, he'd decided that no matter what she wore she was beautiful. Her dark mass of chestnut curls were pulled back into a pony tail, the sight was enough to make a man want to nibble on all the tender parts of her neck.

"And we're donating 10 thousand," Gabriella said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Yes," Troy watched her as she moved in her yellow gown. "You look beautiful."

She didn't say anything she simply left the room he let out a sigh and finished putting in his cuff links. When he was done he walked out into the living room and seen Gabriella sitting in dining room chair her leg slipping from the slit as she tied her heal. Troy turned away from her, trying to shake the view of her honey creamed skin running on for miles until it disappeared under the dress. "Are we ready to go?" he said.

"Yes," Gabriella stood up and shook out her dress.

Troy turned to see her dress shimmered but his attention was shifted to her bare shoulders the dress was a halter top. She wasn't wearing a bra, Trouble. "You really do look amazing." He mumbled.

Her brown eyes finally met his and it was as thought the air left the room. "Troy, I'm fine. Just knock it off, once we're in front of the cameras I'll smile ear to ear but right now I just," she paused, "I just don't want us to deal with each other if we don't have to?"

"Why?" Troy said raising a brow. "Am I that bad?"

Gabriella let out a breath, "I just … this is a business deal, it's not real."

Troy closed the distance between them slowly as if he was drawn to her, her brows furrowed. "You could leave at anytime if you're not happy, nothing is hold you to me?" his finger tips brushed against her skin.

"Why would you do that?" Gabriella looked at him questioningly. "You paid off all of my debt?"

"I would have made sure you were paid off before leaving my office, I'm not ignorant to money issues and the economy pitfall." Troy shrugged his shoulders, "I want to help people, I've always wanted to help people, it's why I take my job so seriously because I already have everything I need. I work to make sure others can say the same." Troy fingers lightly came up to her chin and his thumb touched her lips softly.

She felt her own knees shaking as he stood there with honest eyes, her heart was a goner; her fairy tales had been out done. Gabriella let out sigh, "That said I don't think I could leave even if you wanted me too." A small smile came to her lips.

"Well let's get going shall we?" he grabbed her coat and held it out for her. Gabriella slipped into her coat felling warm, sad to see the moment between them over.

The dinner was like all the others, people mingling around talking about politics. Gabriella did her best to keep up and was actually making progress and getting more interested with the conversations Troy was having. Except once the doggie fashion show started she quickly excused herself from the duchess of somewhere or another to get a front seat. Troy held the brochure and he read the back of it.

"They're so cute," Gabriella giggled as she watched the puppies on stage and waved.

"Funny, I pictured you more as a cat person?" he said not looking up.

Gabriella let out breath and rolled her eyes, "If I'm going to shell out cash to feed and take care of you, I expect a little appreciation in return. Don't get me wrong I'm sure cats are everything and more but I prefer a good old fashion slobbery tongue and tail wag."

Troy could stop the chuckle that escaped his lips. "Slobbery tongue?" this was nice, laughing and talking with her. Troy smiled as he watched her giggle, she was so beautiful.

"Cats have scratchy tongues," Gabriella shrugged and then waved as a small Puggle puppy walked by. "This is the best charity event ever. Just look at how irresistible she is,"

Troy looked up at the puggle puppy being walked by a random man in a suit. The puppy stopped at the end of the runway and got up on its hind legs. Looking back at Gabriella he noticed she had a dopey grin on her faced. He wanted to make her smile all the time, he wanted to see her giggle and make her happy. She deserved it. Troy raised a brow, "You know they're holding adoptions tonight?" He didn't even realize the implication on his voice until after he said it. Luckily she didn't hear him.

Gabriella smiled as she waved over at Sharpay who was dragging some guy behind her. "Your sister has a date?"

"What?" he said actually looking her way for the first time in a while, mistake number one, Gabriella turned back to him and their noses bumped. "Oh, sorry."

Gabriella stilled her eyes going to her lips and then back up to his blue eyes.

"Troy, Gabriella you have to meet Zeke," Sharpay's voice broke the moment and spell casted between severed. Gabriella got up and held out her hand. "Hello, Gabriella Bolton."

"Zeke Baylor," He said taking her hand and then Troy's. "You're a lot more intimidating in person." Zeke said nervously as he let go of Troy's hand.

"Thank you?" he said raising a brow.

Gabriella giggled to herself and then let her shoulder fall a little. "Troy's a softy, I'm the one you have to impress."

"Good to know." Zeke smiled and looked at Sharpay.

"You look fucking awesome, I knew the earrings would be perfect." Sharpay said nudging Zeke, "Tell me how does she look, she's a walking billboard for my stylistic skills."

"Beautiful," Zeke said placing a small kiss on Sharpay's check and giving her a hug, which lead into another kiss that lead to a full on French kiss.

Gabriella blushed a little and looked back at Troy with a small smile.

"Right," he said with an eye roll. "I going to get a drink, want one?"

Gabriella shrugged. "No thank you, I'm alright."

He hesitated not sure if he shoulder kiss her or simply walk off. Taking a breath he used the moment to his advantage and did something he'd been dying to do all night. Using to fingers he moved a curl from the nape of her neck and placed a small kiss there. Mistake number two.

He could feel the shiver and seen the goose bumps on her skin. A smile came to his lips and he walked off to the bar.

Gabriella watched him go a small smile on her lips. Looking back at Sharpay and Zeke who were in a nose rubbing fairy tale she excused herself and walked over to the further part of the stage smiling as the next dog came out on a diamond studded collar and a bedazzled tutu.

"You always mange to leave the sky starless whenever I look at you,"

The voice was familiar and Gabriella smiled as she shook her head and looked up at Anthony. "How long have you had that one in your back pocket?" he smell like a forest, something Gabriella wasn't even aware could smell so good, but it was triggering a response in her senses.

"Since I saw you in that fabulous dress," he said holding out a glass of champagne. "For you," he said offering her the glass.

Gabriella smirked as she took the glass; she held it in her hands feeling the weight. "So how's the campaign going?" she asked keeping her eyes on the dogs now coming out in various hats. If she looked at him she'd be lost in his grey eyes.

"Well enough," he paused, "How the married life, has he bored you to death yet?" he said the last part in a low voice and Gabriella mentally kicked herself for getting a shiver in her small of her back.

"Troy is treating me just fine," Gabriella said looking down at her glass again and then back up.

"Trouble in paradise?" he said gently using his finger to touch her arm lightly. There went that sexual tension that seemed to rear its ugly head. Gabriella shrugged her shoulder and looked down at her glass. She didn't know what to say. When she didn't speak he did, he leaned in closer whispering in her ear. "I need you to figure out what his tax plan, he's keeping it a secret and I need to know what I'm up against."

"How am I supposed to do that," Gabriella lightly let her eyes flutter.

His hand slowly crept up the side of her dress, "There is nothing closer to a man than his wife, figure it out." he said with a smile. "Unless you're not as close as the media portrays you to be?"

"How do you want me to get the information back to you?" Gabriella said looking around the room, Troy was nowhere to be seen.

"Put it on this," gently he slipped a flash drive into her purse. "You know where to mail it."

"Fine," Gabriella said looking down at her glass. "Did you get my message about the donation?"

"Already wrote a check for 15 thousand." Anthony said with a smirk.

When he walked away Gabriella let the cold on her skin seeping in she felt it like a darkness that was taking over her body and squeezing any good that was left out of her.

Troy lifted his glass of Champaign to his lips and let the bubbly liquid soothe his nerves. He was having a hard time not thinking about his wife. Looking over to the dogs in the pin, he noticed the puggle from earlier. "What weird breed?" he said out loud, a beagle and pug mixed together. It had a pink bow around it's neck and a two mini hair bows, one for each ear. She was jumping around like the others or laying there motionless like some of the older dogs. She was still a puppy at 8 months and she tilted her head almost as if examining him as much he was examining her.

"Thinking about a dog?"

Troy looked over to see Zeke standing beside him looking into the pin as well. Troy looked around for Sharpay and spotted her holding a tiny yorkie in her hands. "Well my wife's birthday is coming up," Troy said truthfully, he been struggling over what he should do for her birthday.

"A puppy is an awesome idea, nothing makes a woman more smiles and giggles than a puppy?" Zeke said tucking his hands in his pocket. "I volunteer at an animal shelter, you wouldn't believe what guys bank on getting their girl a puppy."

Troy was silent for a moment as he watched the puggle stand on her hind legs almost as if she was aware they were talking about her. A puppy wasn't horrible, besides it was better than any diamond or car he knew she wouldn't wear or drive. This way she wouldn't be alone when he wasn't around. Troy smiled as he thought about it, watching her face lit up at the sight of a puppy, her smile. "You know I think I'm going to get one," Troy said with a smile of his own. "She'll be thrilled."

"Yeah not as thrilled as you'll be when she thanks you," Zeke nudged him and winked.

Troy eyes narrowed as he looked over at Sharpay holding the yorkie then at Zeke. "You know, I've never been good at this big brother thing," Troy said in low voice, "But if you hurt her, just remember," Troy paused as he walked around him and leaned in, "I'm a politician, with cop friends, and a few judges who owe me a favor."

Zeke nodded vigorously and took his hands out his pockets the smirk falling from his face as he sobered up.

Troy padded him on the back, "She likes pink orchids." Troy continued on his way to the adoption table.

Gabriella stood there in the crowded space looking for signs of Anthony or Troy and dreading the sight of them both. Her eyes looked down at the glass Anthony had handed her earlier and she placed it down on an empty chair. Drinking was what got her into this mess in the first place. If only she just stayed home, if only she hadn't snuck out of the house. Gabriella bit her lip, she did a lot stupid things in but getting in that car that night was the worst idea she ever had. She fled the scene leaving her father's truck on the road the sound of the horn from the other car blaring under the motionless body in the front seat.

Gabriella brought hand to her temple as she tried to rub the sound of the horn from her dazed mind. She was still running from it. That was when she felt the cold nose on her toe, jerking in surprise she looked down to see the puggle from the show looking up at her with a pink bow tied to her collar. She was brown with a patch of white on her chest and she melted instantly from the cuteness of the puppy. Her eyes followed the leash up to a hand that lead to blue eyes.

"Happy early birthday," Troy said holding out the leash for her.

"You got me a puppy?" Gabriella felt her heart melt she didn't deserve a puppy; she deserved to be locked up behind bars. To waste away for what she'd done. Gabriella looked down at the eyes of the puggle puppy. "You really shouldn't-"

"Her name is lady," Troy said cutting her off and looking down at the puppy, "We sort of had a stare down and I caved." He said looking back up at her. Before he had a chance to explain further she jumped him, waving her arms around him and hugging him tight. Troy looked wildly around the room, was she hugging him for real? Should he hug her back? She reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek jumping a little as she took the leash from him. Troy who was still in shock from the hug remained still as she bent down to give the puppy a good tummy rub. After a moment Troy took a breath and shoved his hands in his pocket and smiled as she began talking baby talk to the puppy.

Gabriella looked up slightly at Anthony who from a distance staring at them both a smirk on his face. He was standing next to a photographer, looking back up at Troy she smiled and then let the puppy lick her face. What else could she do?


	11. Chapter 11

Once they were home Gabriella let the Puppy down and turned her attention to Troy coming in behind her. "Thank you so much for the puppy, I promise you won't have to take care of it, I'll feed her, bathe her treat her like my own child." He tripped over the Umbrella rack and Gabriella reached out to catch him. "Troy?"

"I'm fine," he said with a chuckle as he stood up straight again. "I'm thrilled you like the dog, I don't mind taking care of her, stop worrying so much." Troy removed his coat and Gabriella removed hers as well.

Walking behind him into the bedroom she unhooked her bracelets. "I so have to go shopping we're going to need a water dish? Toys? A bed," she said making a mental list. "Well for tonight she can sleep with me," Gabriella giggled as she put the bracelet in her jewelry box.

"Have you ever had a pet before?" Troy said as he watched her with amused eyes as he undid his tie.

Gabriella was quite for a moment, "Had a gold fish once," Gabriella shrugged, "I guess, it doesn't count as the same thing huh?." Gabriella was quite again. "I babysat a lot when I was in high school for extra cash."

"A baby and a puppy are two very different things?" he said with a chuckle as he pulled his tie free. "I had old lab when I was younger, he was easy to take care of, cleaned up after him and fed him twice a day." Troy hung the tie in his closet.

"You can be a sweet guy when you want to be, you know that?" Gabriella said with smile as she looked over at him placing a hand on her hip. "Why do you let people think you're so …" Gabriella paused as she looked for the word.

"Serious?" Troy supplied.

"More like a stick got stuck up your ass," Gabriella brought a hand up to her mouth and winced. "Sorry,"

"No that's fine," he said unbuttoning his shirt. "Honesty is one of your better qualities,"

Gabriella felt a pinch of guilt as she thought about her conversation with Anthony, looking down she let out a sigh, "Yeah, I guess," After a moment when neither of them made a sound she turned back to the mirror and removed her right earring. Reaching for her left one she looked in the mirror as he suddenly appeared behind her. She didn't know what to do, she stood still. Those mixed of emotions seem to run through her once again, hoping he would do something, yet willing herself to run.

His hand came to her hips and she gasp from the shock of the touch. His hands were warm on cold fabric and seemed to melt into her hips. He pulled her to him so she rested against his chest. In the mirror she could see his blue eyes watching her looking at her, wanting her. Sexual temptation was there, it existed and unlike what she felt when Anthony whispered in her ear this one made her skin burn and her insides boil.

His lips dropped down to her neck in slow motion his kiss searing and sizzling along her skin. Allowing better access she tilted her head offering herself to him. She could feel her dress shifting, his teeth along her skin. This aching tingle between her legs that made her squeeze her thighs together. Shivering a little from the thrill and touch she let a soft moan escape her lips and let her eyes flutter. Images of Troy standing behind her touching her, kissing her feeling her captured in her mind.

Troy took in the scent of her perfume as he let his lips press against her sun kissed skin. She was willing, offering herself even and he took it. This time sucking a little on her shoulder and enjoying her shiver when he used his teeth a little. His hands began to hitch up her dress gathering the yellow fabric in his hands and then placing his hand between the slit of the dress so he could touch her bare thigh.

The only light streaming into the room was the moonlight from outside and the only sound in the house was the puggle puppy's claws hitting the floor as she sniffed out her new surroundings. He wasn't sure how far this was going to go, but he knew he wanted to touch her, to taste her to fill those curiosities he'd been having for the last two months. Shifting his fingers they slipped into her panties and she whimpered as he slithered through and found her swelling clitoris. She was wet, warm and slick, Troy rubbed his fingers slowly over her and she jerked in his arms a little at each flick of pleasure.

"Have you had an orgasm before?" he whispered in her and moved down to using his tongue on the nape of her neck.

"From masturbation," she whispered her eyes on him as he touched her in the mirror. Had she really just said that? Gabriella could feel the red growing on her cheeks.

"Has anyone ever given you one?" he said letting his hands slip away from her.

Cold rushed in and she moaned for more not ready to stop just yet, but she gasp as Troy turned her around so they were face to face. His lips came down on her and she parted her lips allowing him full exploration of all she had to offer. His kiss was eager and strong his arms wrapped around her securely. The sound of crashing filled her ears and she realized the sound was items from the top of the vanity falling to the floor as he lifted her by the hips sat her on top.

Troy's hand went long her legs lifting the yellow fabric up as he placed kisses leading down her chin his one hand behind her neck keeping her in his reach. He wanted her but he wanted to go slow he couldn't have everything he wanted, not yet.

Gabriella moaned again as his body came between her parted legs his hand was still under her dress, still shifting around and feeling her skin.

"Do you want me to stop," he said in a low voice his lips leading down to kiss her shoulder, "I won't do anything you're not ready for."

Gabriella let out a soft moan, she was past turned on, she didn't even know what this that of mind was. Her insides couldn't handle it her lips parted as she attempted to speak "Please" Gabriella let out another gasp as he pulled her closer to the edge of the counter top.

"Tell me what you want?" he asked in a low voice as he reached further underneath and rubbed against front of her panty.

"I don't know what I want," Gabriella let out a sigh as she bit her lip, this wasn't wise. This was a one way track to a heart break. She was a married woman, a married woman who wanted her husband. The thought did nothing to bring sobriety to her mind. She wanted her husband, he was hers to have.

Troy bent down in front of her, and Gabriella jerked as his hands opened her legs further.

"What are you doing?"

Troy smirked as he removed her panties, "I want to taste you,"

Gabriella eyes opened wide as he disappeared underneath her yellow gown. She let out a gasp as his mouth came on top of her clit. "Oh my god what are you doing?" closing her eyes she leaned back a little and felt his tongue flick over it. She let out a shuddering moan as he did it again.

The room was quiet and Gabriella opened her eyes to see his head shifting underneath her dress, this wasn't happening to her. This wasn't real, but it felt so good. Gabriella arched her head back, she was sitting on top of a vanity table while Troy Bolton used his tongue like a vibrator on her. Gripping the edges she let out moan, how was she ever going to think of this vanity top the same way again. How was she going to walk past this room and not relive this moment. Jerking she let out another shriek as he used his tongue up and down on her.

"Oh my god, that feels good." Gabriella breathing became quick as she let him take her further. The motion of his tongue taking her over the edge and his finger sliding into her already wet entrance. This couldn't be happening to her, things like this only existed in books. Gabriella moaned as his free hand held her still to him allowing him to move against her and strike pleasure with every movement. "Oh my god, that feels so good." Gabriella moaned louder as he continued moving a little faster, letting her quiver, feeling her shake. "Don't stop."

She was coasting on the edge feeling the build up right before her eyes she could feel it, see it happening. His tongue slowed down flicking once, twice making her shudder, she was right there lost at the edge of a great combustion. Then without warning he placed his mouth on her and let his tongue sending her over the edge.

"Oh my god Troy," she let out a moan as her mouth fell open her head leaned back and her legs opened wider, pleasure rolling over her making her body pulse her hands turn white as she gripped the counter top and insides explode.

The room settled back into the quiet of night and Gabriella could only hear the sound of her breathing. Troy came out from under her dress moving back so he could prop himself up by the dresser. It was quiet and the realization of the puggle puppy suddenly came to mind. "I have to go on a campaign trip you know?" He mumbled adjusting his pants knowing it was pointless. He was harder than a rock and it was staining his pants.

"What does that mean?" Gabriella closed her legs a slight throb pulsing between her legs. He was hard that she could tell, but he looked content sitting away from her. He began to undo his cuff links. What was going to happen now? Would he expect something in return?

"It means l might be gone for a while?" Troy said holding the cuff links in his hand. "Lady should be able to keep you company while I'm gone."

Gabriella suddenly felt a wave of disappointment, "When are you leaving?"

Troy shrugged, "Don't know yet they're still mapping it out."

Gabriella slid herself off the counter top and made her way over him, she positioned herself next to him and reached for his pants.

Troy held out a hand and stopped her, "I'm fine," he said in a husky tone.

"But isn't that how it's supposed to work?" Gabriella said a timidly not meeting his eyes, "I mean you did that for me and now your leaving and-"

"I'm not leaving in the next hour," he said with a small laugh, "it's alright."

Gabriella pulled her hands away and placed them in her lap, this was awkward, what was supposed to happen now? In her books the woman would please the man, they'd make love, and they'd sleep together. He wasn't going to tease her, tell her she had to prove something to him, that he'd get blue balls if she didn't do something, Gabriella had heard a lot of these things from boys in the past. She never felt obligated till now. Gabriella looked back at him, "Are you sure?"

Troy rest his head on the dresser, "Come here," he said in low voice.

Gabriella felt strange but she did as she was told coming up to him she sat right next him. She reached for his pants and he took her hand bringing it up to his lips. He placed a kiss there and Gabriella felt the tingles run through her.

"Relax," he said pulling her to him.

She rested against him and they stood like that for the next hour, occasionally someone would say something and the other would respond. He eventually got up to take a shower and she went to her room deciding it was best to leave the night where it was.

Somewhere around midnight Gabriella snuck into her bathroom with her cell phone and shut the door behind her, she turned on the water and sat on toilet seat lid. Punching the number she let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes as she brought the phone to her ear she waited for the voicemail. "I can't do this anymore, I'll get you the tax documents but after that, this it. I've given you everything you asked for, there nothing else I can do." Gabriella hung up and let the phone rest on the top of the sink. She stared at it for the next five minutes like somehow the phone was going to spring to life, but nothing happened. No swat team came rushing through the doors, there wasn't a sound to be made.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Gabriella stretched out on the bed letting her muscles relax back into the softness of the mattress. Looking down to the foot the bed smiled as lady lay there sleeping soundly. Gabriella sat up and let her mind wonder to last night. She'd never done anything like that before and the memory made her cheeks burn. Now what was going to happen? What did this mean for nights to come? What about her deal with Anthony? Her bare feet touched the fabricated rug and she smiled warmly as she wiggled her toes into the strands of green.

In her t-shirt and shorts she walked into the kitchen and paused at the sight of Troy standing by the sink with his coffee mug and Chad sitting at the table. Feeling a little exposed she crossed her arms over her chest and smiled at both men. "Good morning," she said with a pause, the room was full of tension. Chad looked up at her and then back down with a sigh.

Gabriella turned to look at Troy, "What's going on?"

Troy rinsed his cup. "I don't know, why don't you tell me?" he said placing the mug back in the rack of dishes to dry.

Gabriella looked down to see lady who had followed her out of bed take a seat beside her. Her tail stopped wagging as if she too knew something was up. "What do you mean?" she looked back at Chad, what was he doing here?

Troy turned to her picking up the newspaper from the table and unfolding it so she could see the full front page. Her heart literally stop beating for one beat and her body went ice cold as she looked at the image of her and Anthony from last night when he had been whispering in her ear. The headline read 'Is the honey moon over?'

"Troy I can explain," she said not really sure how she was going to or how much trouble she just caused.

"Wonderful," Troy said picking up his grey jacket. "Explain it to him, I'm running late for work and thanks to you a meeting about damage control."

"Hold on just wait a minute?" Gabriella said pulling her arms down and almost stomping her foot.

"Sorry, dear." He said coldly. "No time."

Gabriella watched him leave and then turned to Chad who was watching her with a small frown. "Why were you talking to Anthony?" Chad asked.

"He was talking to me," Gabriella crossed her arms again the echo of dear ringing in her head.

"About?"

Gabriella looked at the picture, the blush on her cheeks their closeness how his smile almost seemed like a smirk. He planted it, she knew it. This was his little way of tell her she still belonged to him. "Well at first he was flirting a little, then he we started talking about Troy?" Gabriella let out a sigh, not all a lie. "I don't get it, What is it between them?"

"Troy walked in on him and his fiancée in his bed?" Chad said causally reaching for his own coffee mug.

"Oh," Gabriella felt like she had been hit with a truck. "That explains a lot."

"Are you interested in him?" Chad asked placing the mug down.

"No," Gabriella said honestly now looking at the picture, "I'm not offering sex to anyone."

Chad nodded and let out a sigh, "Troy told me about you're sexual status," Chad looked at her and bit his lip. "I don't know what you might think is going to happen or what you're hoping for but just, please be discreet when you do find a sexual interest." Chad said avoiding her eyes. "If you need a hotel room, or a cover story," his voice drifted. "Just let me know."

Gabriella felt tears stinging her eyes as she nodded and then looked back at the paper. She felt filthy, like something that belonged in the trash. She couldn't get away from it. She was stuck in this rotting infestation that was her life.

"its fine," Chad said taking the paper and folding it up. "Troy will fix it, don't let it bug you."

"How?" Gabriella said looking at the newspaper, she felt so embarrassed, not as embarrassed as Troy must have felt, but that only made her feel worst.

"I don't know but you have to get showered and dress, you're going to the hospital today." Chad got up from the table, "Do you remember what you have to say?"

Gabriella nodded slowly, she'd forgotten about the make a wish foundation today, with all the excitement from yesterday it didn't cross her mind until now. "I'll go get dressed." Leaving the kitchen she made her way to the bedroom, lady close behind.

The door flew open as he walked into the office, to say he was fuming mad was an understatement he was downright pissed. The room was quite with the faint sound of people murmuring as he passed, which wasn't lifting his mood. The phones weren't ringing and people seemed to be at a standstill.

Troy let out a breath while he was buying her a puppy she was flirting with Anthony. He had a campaign to run and he was letting her destroy it by getting caught in front of a camera. Troy let out a low grunt. He needed to take back control of the situation. He was running for election not her, not Chad not his board.

"Good morning Mr. Bolton." His new receptionist smiled at him, she was blond with a busting cleavage and tight top. She had green eyes that looked up at him with a smile. Nothing like the smile in Gabriella's eyes, her eyes were dark and meaningful.

"Staff meeting now," Troy demanded.

"Whatever you say Mr. Bolton," her voice was smooth, not at all like the comforting sounds that seem to come from Gabriella with no effort.

Troy's eyes paused and his eyes lingered on the girl, she smiled back at him. Trouble. "You're fired."

"What?" She jerked as he continued to make his way to his office. He wasn't in the mood, not one bit.

Troy put his suit case down on his desk and hung his coat out stepping back out he looked around as people gathered around with notebooks. The receptionist was getting her things together and he pointed at a woman standing by the printer. "I want a male receptionist hired and in that chair by tomorrow afternoon."

The woman nodded and began scribbling something on her pad.

"Let's take another look map from the campaign I want make sure all our bases are covered, I don't care if it's a for sure vote I want it to be a vote we can already count on the board." Raising a finger her pointed to a different person who had todays paper tucked under his arm, "Find the camera who shot that photo I want him in my office by 4."

"Yes sir," the man pencil began to move furiously.

"Starting today we're going to have a few changes around here." Troy looked around at more people who gathered. "I want details on the bus, we're going to have to accommodate my wife," He said looking for volunteers.

"I'm on it," shouted a man from the back. Troy nodded in approval.

"A general is just as good or just as bad as the troops under his command make him." Troy lifted a hand and pointed upward. "I want to lay down the ground work; I want people to know that I'm running. I want all our main focus from this moment forward to be about the people we can help. Winning isn't everything, but wanting to win is." Troy took a step further into the circle. "I want each and every one of you to come up with a list of people, places anything you can think of that needs our help and put that list right on you wall because that is the reason we're doing this. The significance of a man is not in what he attains but in what he longs to attain." Troy was silent for a moment as he looked around at his team, everyone smiling and looking at him in pride or excitement.

"This," he said pulling the newspaper from under the arm of the man, "Is distractions, this is the work of gossip, rumors and lies. This is nothing but child's play." Troy ripped the paper in half and let it fall to the floor. "The secret of success in life is for a man to be ready for his opportunity when it comes. This is our opportunity and I believe we are already ready to be successful!"

Every began clapping there were cheers and Troy smiled as he felt a jolt of pride and energy swarm through him, he wasn't going to let a simple brunette destroy what he'd been working towards. He wasn't going to just shut down because he was married, or because the board was telling him what was best. Troy walked back into his office and opened his brief case sorting through it for files. Anthony wanted a friendly competition, well Troy was happy to oblige.

Gabriella sat at a craft table with a little girl names Kimmy and a boy named Evan, they were making Halloween mask for the Halloween parade. She smiled as Kimmy held up her creation in all its purple glitter glory. "That is very pretty," Gabriella said with a smile looking back at her own. She started out making a simple cat face but she began adding to it here and there and now wasn't so sure what it was anymore.

"I'm going to wear mine all day," Evan said in a low voice. He was making a Spiderman mask.

"That, is awesome." Gabriella said leaning in and dabbing his nose with her pointer finger. They shared giggles and her eyes wonder over to Lady who was in the mist of three child all rubbing her belly. She smiled as the puppy wagged her tail and made soft sighs of pleasure. Gabriella let out a relaxed sigh she'd finished the hospital board meeting upstairs about the fundraiser for make a wish foundation, not quite ready to go home to an empty house and mope she decided to come down to the child's ward.

"Gabi look at my mask," A little girl came up to her in a yellow night gown, most of the children where live in hospital patients. They were diagnosed with things from cancer to bed rest from a broken arm.

"That is really pretty," Gabriella said pulling the little girl up into her lap.

"I'm going to be tinker bell," her small voice made Gabriella smile as she gave her a soft squeeze.

Just then Chad poked his head into the room, "Gabriella, we need to go, Troy wants you in his office,"

Gabriella's eye brow raised "For what?" was she to be punished now? Was this the call into the principal's office?

"Beats me, but we have to go," Chad waved for her to hurry up and she let out a sigh.

"Wonderful, women call all this way and we still have to cater to a man's beck and call." She muttered as she waved good bye to all the kids. "Come on lady, let's go see daddy," she patted her leg and the puppy came running.

Troy sat at his desk looking at the man who sat across from him, he was wearing an old suit and tie. A five o'clock on his face. "Yeah I took the picture so what?"

Troy shrugged, "Just curious?"

The let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, "Look it was a public function, I seen the shot and I took it," the man coughed into his sleeve, "dang cold season."

Troy remained quiet then looked down at the photo again. "See I'd believe you if this didn't look so posed." Troy said rising a brow "As if you were watching and waiting for a cue." Dropping the photo to his desk he looked back up at the man. The guy shifted and the clock on the wall continued to tick in the quiet. "Well?" Troy offered.

"Alright," the guy rolled his eyes and tossed his hands up. "Hill paid me to take the shot, paid me double to send to the papers with the story."

Troy smirked as he leaned back in his chair, "Tell you what, you work for me and we'll forget the whole thing?" Troy leaned to the left in his chair and shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" The man leaned forward.

"It's simple really," Troy said standing up. "You work for me, take pictures of the campaign, I'll give you all my stories first. In exchange I forget about suing you for emotional damage, slander, and harassment?" The man was silent and Troy picked up the phone, "Do we have a deal or not?"

"Deal." The man reached out his hand and Troy took it.

"Wise man," Troy released his hand and let out a sigh, "On record, Gabriella will be joining me on my campaign tour." Troy said with a smile. "We're starting in her home town and working our way up."

"I'll tell my boss," the guy got up and nodded.

"Thanks for coming by today," Troy watched as the man left leaving his door open to reveal Gabriella standing behind it with lady in her arms. Troy placed a hand in his pocket and slowly walked towards her with a smile on his lips. It was good to see her, he couldn't lie about that. Her dark curls framed her face and she wore a tan suit with a green under shirt. The attire made her look older, made her look plainer. He didn't like it.

"You rang?" she said the sound of sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"Is that any way to greet your husband?" he asked in a low voice, people passing by were staring, some smiling others just curious.

"I hate you," she muttered under her breath as she reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Before she could pull away he hooked an arm around her and pulled her in for a lip lock that made on lookers blush. Lady bark and wagged her tail between them as if telling everyone to look at her happy family.

Once he broke the kiss she pulled away and held lady a little higher. "Does my being here have a point?" she said in a low tone.

"Why don't we continue this in my office," he said in a normal tone

"Thank you," she walked past him and she heard the door shut behind him.

"It's come to my attention that leaving you alone while I campaign might not be the best idea?" he said walking past her. Now he was different, Gabriella felt a bit of disappointment at the return of Mr. PW. "Have a seat dear," he said coming around his desk and taking his own seat.

Gabriella cringed as the sound of that word leaving his lips. "You know I hate the name dear,"

"You knew I didn't want you flirting with Anthony," Troy held up the paper, "I think we're even."

Gabriella let lady down on the floor, "Gee did it take you all day to come up with that one?" she asked hopping Lady would shit on the carpet.

"We're going on the campaign tour together staring with Albuquerque, New Mexico" He said shifting document back into their rightful piles and folders.

"My home town?" she said in a lower voice.

"Yup, already called your parents their excited and we're going to have a party." Troy said looking back up at her. He was surprised to see she'd gone still, that the light in her eyes dimmed and she wouldn't meet his eye. "I at least thought you would be happy about seeing your family."

Gabriella didn't say a word.

"Gabriella?" he couldn't help but be a little concerned.

"I don't like lying to my family," she said finally meeting his glaze, "the wedding was a blur and I couldn't even make it through the reception." Gabriella went quiet again, "I agreed to this because I didn't want to have to go back home, so I wouldn't be a disappointment."

Troy shifted he felt guilt seeping into him, he should have asked before making this decision, there weren't really married. It made sense when he thought about it, the other day when she had been asleep with a tear stained face she would have just gotten off the phone with her mother. Troy looked down at the newspaper, this was a living arrangement and he was acting as if they were actually involved. "Shit, I'm sorry," Troy let out a breath and rubbed his hand through his hair, "I shouldn't have brought your family into this."

"It's alright," Gabriella let out a sigh, "I brought them into this," she shrugged, "I just didn't sign up for this election?" she said in low voice.

Troy bit his lip and tried not to notice the tears that were treading her brown eyes. "You agreed to be a senator's wife not a president's wife."

Gabriella looked away from him and let out a breath, she was trying to pull herself together.

Troy got up from his seat and walked around his desk to rest against it, "Maybe we should quit while we're ahead?" Troy said picking up a pen and twirling it in his fingers. "We could get a divorce?" he didn't realize how much he didn't want that until after he said it. He didn't want a divorce, he wanted to be married, and he liked Gabriella. She was different, being around her made him feel different.

"No,"

Relief flooded him, "Why not?" might she feel the same way.

"Because then this all would have been for nothing and I'll be in the same spot I was when I got here." Gabriella looked at him and her lips quivered. "I just can't." Her inside shook, Anthony would expose her, her family would disowner her, he would hate her, the last thought hit hard and she couldn't help the one tear fall down her face. If they didn't give her the death sentence she was sure the look on his face would kill whatever was left inside of her.

Not the answer he was hoping for. Troy nodded and bit his lip again. "Well I'm sorry, I don't know what to do,"

"We'll go," Gabriella said getting up from the seat and patting her leg, "Come on Lady."

"We don't have too," Troy said feeling like shit.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Please if I know my mother she's already invited the entire neighborhood and has already started cooking."

"Gabriella?" he said when she was half way to the door.

Gabriella turned around and scooped Lady off the floor, "Yes?" she said scratching lady behind the ear.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Troy said resting his hands on the desk.

"It's alright," Gabriella paused and then turned back to him, "Maybe you should walk me out so it doesn't seem like anything's wrong?" she said motioning to the outer office.

"Right," he said pushing himself off the desk.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I hope your Thanksgiving went well. Mine was awesome, family, food, more food, and leftovers! I love the holidays. Just thought I should tell you, I got a puppy. Her name is Buffy, after my favorite female hero, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I also got a more stable job, I'm a loan auditor… the irony. Well so far so good most of my student loans are back on track no more harassing phone calls. Being without a job for three months is tough. It's taken me two months just to get partially back up to speed. **

**I love reading all of the reviews. I'm trying to shape Troy into some one more likeable, trying to mold Gabriella to be this secret baring innocent woman. This story as been the most ever changing story I've ever written. LoL SERIOUSLY the original Idea for this was that Troy brought a farm and had to marry Gabriella to keep it. … The story went a long way from there huh? I think I've re written this one more times than Double The Trouble or How I Met My Father. However I did get a new idea for the next story and … wait for it …there's going to be porn stars! LoL I want to call it porn-struck because the idea came to me listening to Taylor swift's Enchanted and I was lingering on Wonderstruck … I know my mind makes leap an bounds the size of the grand canyon. Any who, life is picking up and I just wanted to chime you all in on it because you guys are like … the best readers ever who allow me to write and inspire me to keep going. I love you guys. **

***War Eagle Gurl – I'm going to read your story today I'm looking forward to it. I read a little last night but then Buffy decided it was play time and not quite time. **

**Happy reading everyone!**

The week continued she busied herself with the make a wish foundations and the hospital visiting the children when she could and helping out by reading stories or arts and crafts. She admitted defeat to Antony who was all too pleased with himself when he appeared at the hospital to make his own rounds and donations. "So anything good headlines lately?" he asked.

"How dare you," Gabriella whisper, "You had no right to do that to my marriage."

"If you want to call it that," Antony slipped his hands in his pocket. "Just remember who you're working for."

Gabriella watched with anger as he disappeared into one of the rooms. It was the last she seen of him but not the last she heard. He was asking for the tax plan, and out of fear about what he might do she attempted to get to them, but Troy was always in the office.

When she'd come home his office door was locked. She's make dinner and find it untouched the next morning. It was as if that intimate night between them never happened. Sometimes when he wasn't home she walk by his room and feel tingles as her eyes would glimpse of the vanity mirror. Lady was getting more and more accustom to being around the house, to interacting with patients at the hospital. They were quite a pair her and Gabriella, sometimes she would lay on the couch with lady in her lap and read for hours in the quiet.

One evening Gabriella folded her shirts while preparing for their trip when she heard the television in the next room. Anthony was speaking and Gabriella insides seemed to cringe. She followed it stopping as she peered into his office from the doorway Chad and Troy were standing in the room both watching the television screen.

"What the hell?" Troy muttered as he stood in front of the television. He watched as Anthony smiled on the screen alongside one of the business men that he had been talking to. "Did you know that Turner was going with Hall on this one?" he said looking at Chad.

Chad looked over at Troy, "How did he even know about him?"

"I don't know I never mentioned my affairs with Turner." Troy said raising a brow.

"Do you think we have a leak?" Chad said raising a brow to Troy.

"This from the one who said I was paranoid?" Troy said flicking the television off. "How does he keep doing this?"

"I'd say we have leaky pipes." Chad said crossing his arms, "Let me look into the campaign crew, run more back ground checks. Maybe we missed something?"

"Maybe?" Troy said looking over at Chad, "Or maybe this is a sign that I'm not meant to do this?"

"Troy, if ever there was a man ready for responsibilities of being a leader it's you. I know that It is hard to fail, but it is worse never to have tried to succeed." Chad threw his hands up, "Your ideas, your views, it all part of a bigger picture and no one sees that picture like you do."

"Sounds like a bunch of bull to me." Troy fell into his chair, "I feel like I'm losing my mind, like all of this is just so out of control that I just can't take it anymore."

"Your marriage or the campaign?" Chad said letting out a sigh, "I heard about your speech the other day.

"Then you heard about the trip," Troy leaned back in his chair, "I don't know what I'm doing,"

"You like her," Chad said, "It easy to see, now why you're fighting it, is a mystery to me." Chad took a seat as well.

"I don't know if she feels the same, and it's not like I've had such a great track record either," Troy picked up a pen and fiddled with it a bit as he spoke, "She just seems so …"

"Special?" Chad supplied.

"Magical," Troy corrected, "She has this smile that reaches her eyes, she smart, funny, she cook like a saint and sometimes just a glimpse of her ankle makes me feel like twelve year old boy with a play boy."

"Sounds like you're horny." Chad said leaning back.

Gabriella pulled back into the darkness of the hall. The night from last week flood back to her memory, she couldn't help but smile. So he was thinking about it? Lady who was looking up at her sat down and Gabriella held a finger to her lips in a hushing motion.

Troy chuckled, "I'm not going down that road, she's a virgin for Christ sake, I ready messed up. I learned my lesson the pot is hot. Besides she should want to have sex because she wants to not because she's in a fake relationship."

"Relationship is only as fake as you let it be?" Chad said with a shrug. "Seems to me what happened was very real,"

"Yeah well it's not going to happen again, she's not my type anyway." Troy looked at the pen in his fingers.

"Whatever," Chad rustled around before getting up. "Be on your best behavior on this trip, we'll meet in the hotel on Monday and you'll do release your education plan to the press,"

Gabriella quickly walked off into another room to hide while Chad and Troy walked out of the office and to the front room. Gabriella caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror her bare feet catching her eye. She paused to examine her ankle, what was so attractive about an ankle? Why wasn't she his type? She was female, she was available? Why not her?

Gabriella rolled her eyes and went to leave the room slipping into the kitchen. Just as she opened a cabinet for a glass, Troy appeared. "Hey, I didn't know you were still up?"

Gabriella looked at the clock, it was almost ten. He was still in his work clothes granted they looked well broken into as he been at the office all day. "I was packing," Her eyes lingered down to his waist where his brown belt was fastened. She found herself curious about him, and his own package.

"Right," Troy nodded and let out a sigh, "I'm going to get drink and possibly do the same." He went to move around her only in small corner they only ended up closer. "Sorry," he said with a small frown.

Gabriella stilled, she didn't move, neither did he. She was in her pajamas with just a long shirt and pair of shorts. She could remember the feeling of him between her legs, his tongue, those lips.

"I'll just," He leaned forward to get his mug from the cabinet. "Get some coffee."

Gabriella nodded but she still stood in place holding her own empty glass and watching him turn around to retrieve the items needed for coffee. His ass was tightly held in his jeans, a small smirk came to her lips. Why wasn't she his type, why didn't he want anything to do with her sexually? Snapping herself out of it she rolled her eyes and moved around and away from him to get to the fridge. Pulling out the orange juice she walked back to the counter and poured herself a glass. Just as she was going to turn around to put the juice back she collided into Troy who was returning from the pantry with the coffee beans.

His arm quickly wrapped around her waist, he didn't think she would spin around, or that he was in her way. They were still for a moment as each one took a deep breath. "Didn't see you,"

Gabriella placed her hand on his forearm to straighten herself out, she could feel herself shiver at the touch, he was all muscle. "When do you find time to go to a gym?"

Troy felt a small smile tug as his lips, "I play basketball sometimes on the weekend, I also jog in the morning." He said, the idea of her noticing him was making his blood rush, she been checking him out. she was currently feeling on his arm, his muscles, he thought about other muscles he'd like to exercise right now.

"I should probably start doing something like that," she said with a nervous giggle. "A fat wife isn't what you wanted,"

"I don't see anything wrong from where I'm standing." Troy said suddenly aware he was still holding on to her. Her lips straightened and his words sunk in, were they flirting? Was she? Did he just say the right thing? Troy tried his best to smile; it had been awhile since he had to flirt with anyone. "I'm going to let go now," he said taking a small step back and letting her go.

"It's okay," she said deciding that she needed to escape the kitchen right now. Gabriella moved around him to put the juice in the fridge. "I made some cookies earlier, I put them in the jar, help yourself."

Troy watched as she left the kitchen in a rush, his mind buzzing all his senses heighten. Being around her was going to make him crazy. One minute they were avoiding each other the next they were caught in some trance. Turning on the coffee maker he let out a breath and looked over at the jar, he shrugged might as well indulge in some of the perks that came from this awkward relationship.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriella let out a nervous sigh as the car drove up to her childhood home. The memories came flooding to her and for a moment she was excited to be home, excited to see her family, to eat her mother's cooking, talk to her dad face to face. Troy hand took hold of hers and smile faded, this was part of pretend world. She had to remember that.

"We're here," it was the first thing he said to her in the four hours since he asked if she was hungry or needed a restroom break. She decided to wear a white shirt with blue jeans toping the look with a light green sweater that hung on her loosely, she ready for the worst and comfortable enough to bare it.

Gabriella looked up at the house and the front door opened her mother waving franticly and running to the car. Gabriella smiled and looked in the back seat at Lady. "You ready to meet grandma?"

Troy got out of the car watching as the woman similar to Gabriella height and skin color raced towards him. She was little heavier but she had the same brown eyes and wild curls. "Oh my god," she said pulling him into a hug, "I can't believe you're here!" she squeezed him then pulled away to get a better look at him. "Gabriella do you feed him, he's so thin?"

"I try," she said coming around the car with Lady in her arms.

"What is this?" her mother smiled as she looked at the dog, "A puppy?"

"Her name is lady,"

Maria took the dog in her arms, "oh Gabriella, you get married and bring me a dog?" she rolled her eyes. "I should be showing off your ultra sound pictures!"

"Mom?" Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked over at Troy who shrugged.

"A man who knows how to stay out of it?" a chuckle came from behind and Troy turned to see Gabriella's father. "Honorable," Troy nodded and held out his hand for a friendly shake. "Do you need any help?"

Troy felt the grip on his hand get stronger and he nodded, "Yeah, I could use a hand," he said pointing to the trunk with his free uncrushed hand.

"How was the drive?" Luis let his hand go and began walking to the back of the car.

"From the airport here not so bad, only 2 hours," Troy shrugged. "The campaign bus is stationed there ready to go."

"This road trip of yours sounds exciting." He said with a smirk, "Gabriella hates long car rides; we use to bribe her with books just to get her in the car."

"Trust me sir nothing has changed," Troy chuckled and both men made their way to the house. He had the bill from Barnes and Noble to prove it. Once inside the smell of food hit him and Troy realized he was hungry. He missed Gabriella's cooking but he didn't want to chance seeing her or having conversations. He'd just gotten into the habit of getting something at the office.

"I hope you guys are hungry. Luis help Troy take those to Gabi's bedroom." Maria said with a smile as she hurried to the kitchen, "Your aunt is coming late but Papo and Clyde are out back with Tito and Bibi,"

Gabriella smiled, "So Melissa had her baby, the pictures are so cute, but has Krystal had her baby yet?"

"Nope she's bigger than a house though," Maria smiled as they disappeared into the kitchen.

Troy looked back at Gabriella's father. "You have a lovely house," he said looking around and actually meaning it. The floors were varnished and walls were a creamed peach it was beautiful craftsmanship.

"Thank you, I remodeled it myself." He said heading for the stairs with the bag, Troy followed listening as he explained the idea's and labor he put in to the place. He was impressed, to say the least. Looking around everything seemed so rustic and beautiful. They came to a white door and he opened it and Troy followed him inside. "This is Gabriella's old room, she has a queen size bed so you should be able to sleep comfortably. No funny business in my house," The man smiled as he held up a finger. "I want to believe she is as pure as un-driven snow."

Troy couldn't help but chuckle, if only they knew the truth. "You raised a fine daughter, she's very compassionate, great cook, knows how to keep a house, with a good head on her shoulders. She's a perfect angel." Troy smiled please with himself, Gabriella was a perfect angel.

Luis let out a breath, after a moment's hesitation he spoke, "Are you really going to be president?"

"I'm going to try," Troy said with a positive attitude.

"What about her what is she going to do?" He asked reaching for a small frame that sat on top of one of her bookshelves.

"She's doing just fine now," Troy watched the man as he looked down at the frame it was a family picture of some kind. Troy stood quite, not really sure where to tread.

"I wanted a son." He said after a moment. "Don't get me wrong I love my daughter but a son would have been easier, you know?"

Troy frowned a bit, was this man crazy he had the world's perfect daughter downstairs and he wanted a son. "I'm sorry I don't follow?"

"When you have a girl it's different, you want to shield her from everything and keep her safe." His voice dropped a little and he shrug. "Maybe I just tried to hard?"

Troy looked around the room, he'd been right to assume there was more to that story of hers. Luis let out a sigh and left the room, leaving Troy behind. Looking around the room where images of family trophies, awards, medals hanging almost everywhere. Troy took a breath and noticed a guitar in the corner. Did she play? Looking around more he slipped his hands in his pocket. Her father was nuts, seemed like everything about Gabriella was perfect. Then again how much did he actually know about her. Troy picked up a small doll that was sitting on a shelf, it seemed like her world was much different from his. He couldn't help but feel awful, she was right to want to keep her personal life out of their deal. It was her world and she didn't want him in it. The idea of that hurt, and he didn't know why.

Gabriella was downstairs when standing in the kitchen watching her mother peel potatoes, "He's just worried about you," she said looking at Gabriella with a weak smile.

"I'm doing fine," Gabriella said looking down at the food. Lady was sniffing around kitchen, curious about the new environment.

Her mother let out a sigh, "Gabriella, you just left without a word and next thing we know your getting married to a senator in Washington, now your he's running for president?" she said her voice getting a little louder. "Excuse us for caring?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "God and here I thought this might be a good thing?" she said in a low voice.

"Don't give me that attitude," her mother looked back down at the food she was preparing.

Luis entered the kitchen and both women went quiet. "It feels good to see my girls in the kitchen again." He said with a smile as he reached into the fridge and grabbed a beer.

Gabriella bit her lip as she watched her father open the can and the crushing tin echoing in her mind and almost making her insides bubble.

Krystal pulled the screen door open and came inside, "So this is where the new comers are hiding?" she said walking over to Gabriella and giving her a sideways hug due to her swelling stomach.

"When are you due?" Gabriella asked shifting the attention.

"Next month," she laughed and let out a sigh, "I've been walking everywhere I can't wait till she comes out." Rolling her eyes she reached for chip from the bag on the table. "Have you thought about cutting your hair?"

"Not really, should I?" Gabriella grabbed the ends of her pony tail and looked at her hair.

"No you shouldn't," Troy answered he walked into the kitchen and Gabriella jerked at the sound of his voice.

"Beer?" Luis opened the fridge and Troy nodded and took the offering from his father in law.

*"Por eso, cuando vas a tener un bebé?" Maria said looking up at Gabriella.

"Mom?" Gabriella looked at Troy then back at her mother."Simplemente nos casamos? "

Krystal laughed as she looked over at Troy ""No puedes decirme su no tratando es demasiado guapo? "

Troy opened his beer and tossed the lid in the trash. "Bueno, Gabriella cree que tenemos que esperar, me pongo a pensar en ano, nos brinda la oportuidad de antes de tener que compartir." He said lifting the beer to his lips with a smirk. All three women paused and stared at him blankly in surprise. "I had a Spanish tutor since I was 9," Troy said with a shrug.*

Luis started to laugh as he patted Troy's shoulder. "I like him," they broke out into laughter but there was something different about Troy's laughter, not exactly reaching his stomach or his eyes.

Gabriella blood boiled ten degrees, he knew Spanish the whole time? All those private conversation she had on the phone in front of him, when she mutter something under her breath, all this time he knew and didn't say anything. One or two vague Spanish phone calls with Anthony, thinking back she recalled everything she said, luckily she'd been careful. It still wasn't enough to ease the sickness in her stomach.

After the room settled and they switched the conversation to the campaign and all the different places they would soon be Krystal walked out into the yard to the sound of music and laughter while Maria told Luis to get the grill ready for the meat. Troy walked up to where Gabriella was dipping a chip into a bowl of guacamole.

"You alright?" Troy said pushing some of her dark hair back to reveal that arch in her neck.

"Don't touch me," Gabriella pulled away from him a little and she looked over at her mother as she carried the meat out of the room into the yard lady close behind her leaving them completely alone.

"Gabriella?" he frowned a bit as he took a step back. "We're here, I know this is hard, I'm just trying to make it easier?" Something in his eyes softened and she almost forgave him.

"Why didn't you tell me you could speak Spanish?" Gabriella asked looking away from him.

Troy rolled his eyes, "I don't know, why did you just assume I didn't?" he said in a low voice.

Gabriella glared at him, "I should have let you fire me," she whispered. "I should have just left." Gabriella walked passed him and Troy scooped her from her waist back to him both of them going still, it was like being so close seemed to do something to them and he couldn't help but like how it felt.

"I never would have fired you," Troy paused as his blue eyes looked into brown "I said it, but I'd never…" his voice drifted as his eyes landed on her lips.

Gabriella let out a breath, "Then why am I here?" she whispered slowly.

Troy brought her closer her lips hovering over his and they could feel the brush of each other's breath. "We need to talk,"

Gabriella let out a breath in shock, "Talk about what?"

The noise of the pot banging against the door made them spring apart and Maria struggled to get back into the house with a pan and two pot's. "Gabriella will you put more chips in the bowl for your aunt Carmen before I kill her,"

"Yes," like that Troy watched she hurried out the door with the bag of chips from the table running from him as if she'd been running from a fire.

"Troy the Guacamole, could you take that," Maria placed all the pots on the kitchen counter. "Sometimes I wish there were four of me," she chuckled as she went to the fridge for more food.

"No problem," Troy stepped out into the backyard and paused as two children ran by chasing each other with nerf guns. Looking around the yard he noticed torches lit blazing around yard and patio area. People were laughing and joking around music filling the air, a Latin sound, something he'd never heard before. His blue eyes shifted through the yard, in a sea of colors, brown curls, smiles and brown eyes his object of obsession seemed to drift back. He was positive she was doing it on purpose.

"Hey, Mr. President-to-be come over here and share that guacamole!" A woman in jeans and floral blouse waved him over and he smiled polite deciding to let Gabriella have her moment.

Coming over with the bowl he held it out and smiled as four woman pulled him into their circle and conversation. "We hear you speak Spanish?" One said with a smirk.

"He has the most amazing blue eyes," A woman with a darker complexion smiled and held his arm, "Oh, he's loaded."

"They'll be pregnant in no time," said another.

Troy smiled and nodded to the various comments being tossed in the crowd of woman, losing track of who was saying what and when he began nodded and answering whatever questions he could it was like being in a crowd of reporters. Only these woman were up close and personal, sizing him up feeling his arms and admiring his bone structure.

"Hey, Hey, let the man get some space," One man came into the group and held up a high five towards Troy. "I'm Big Tito, bro, come on let get you over to the men, away from the estrogen."

Grateful he followed and was introduced to all the uncles in family. They all stood around by the grill cracking jokes and talking about odd stuff that was pointless. Troy almost felt his comfort returning when he notice the attention on him faded and everyone was back to enjoying themselves. He loosened his sleeves and rolled up his shirt to expose his forearms. No one talked about politics or asked him about his policies, no one expected him to talk about his forums; no one grilled him about his views on health care or the war. It seemed like he'd stepped into a whole other world where nothing outside the fences of this yard mattered. It was about family, about good food and watching as couple's dance in the yard to music that seemed to have more than some flutes and pianos.

On beer run to the cooler he bumped into Gabriella as she lowered one of her cousins to the floor. Lady barked and ran off with a yellow foam stick across the yard."Hello stranger," he said excited to have found her again. Her smile was memorizing, and her dark strands fluttered in the light wind blowing through.

Gabriella pushed some hair from her face and smiled a little. "Hey," Gabriella let out a sigh and looked back over to where the kids were. "I was playing around with the nerf gun," she shrugged, "Lady keeps eating the bullets."

"Is that safe?" Troy asked, wondering for the first time if she ever wanted to have children of her own. The image of her hold a blue eyed baby girl in her arms made him feel warm inside. He watched as Gabriella shrugged again and they stood there awkward for a moment, neither one knowing what to say.

"Do you want to dance?" Gabriella said quietly.

"Not, really." he said looking back out as people danced to the music. Her world was so different from his.

"Oh, well-"

"No," Troy cut her off, afraid he insulted her. "It's not that I don't want to it's just…" Troy looked around at the people moving around and laughing, "Other than ball room, I don't really know anything else?" he said with an embarrassed shrug.

"You mean there is something the great Troy Bolton doesn't know how to do?" Gabriella smirked as she lightly touched his sleeve adjusting the fold.

"There's a lot of things I don't know how to do," Troy said in a low voice, "but I willing to be taught," he said sheepishly.

Gabriella felt the blush on her cheek, it was just dancing. She looked out onto the dance floor then back at him. "Okay, I'll teach you,"

Troy looked at her in disbelief and before he knew what was going on he was standing in the middle of dancing couples.

"Okay take my hand," she said with a smile, "this is called bachata, it's kind of a two step dance." she said holding his hands up.

"Kind of?" Troy raised a brow.

Gabriella looked at him in his crisp blue shirt, he'd rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned his shirt a little, she be lying if she said she wasn't drooling a little. "Come on let's start by going left."

"Your left or my left?"

Gabriella paused, "Let's do your left and my right, watch me then you ok?"

"Sure," Troy said looking down at her feet, that was the thing about women, they had small feel, small feet that they usually had in some kind of shoe. Gabriella feet were bare. "I might step on you." He said suddenly concerned.

"I'll handle it," she said rolling her eyes, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," his eyes watched as her feet took two steps to his left and then back.

"The key is on the last step instead of going for a third you bump your hip." She said with a smile as his eyes came back to her face.

"Bump my hip?" He said looking around at other who made it seem so easy. What if someone had a camera? God they were probably watching him and shaking their heads in laughter.

"Watch and I'll do it with you," Gabriella giggled a little and he relaxed. Troy gave her his full attention going with her as she moved from the left to the right and back again, each time he tip is hip a little more."There you go," Gabriella came a little closer. "Now stop looking at your feet and look at me,"

Troy held his hand to her waist now and her hand was on his arm. "I going to step on you," he said looking down between them.

Gabriella let out a moan, "Just go," she said tapping his arm, "If you step on me I'll deal with it."

Troy looked up at her and her brown eyes were looking at him with amusement in her eyes. He chuckled and they began to move with the music people around them nudging him and holding thumbs up. In a matter of half a song he was doing it, Gabriella smiled as she shrugged her shoulders. "See told you it was easy."

Troy let her go a little held her out for a turn, "It is easy once you've got the hang of it," he pulled her back close and then he felt a tug on his arm.

"I want to dance with my son-in-law," Maria pushed Gabriella away from him and Gabriella went to dance with one of her cousins. "It's not every day a woman get to dance with a soon to be president," she said with a giggle.

Troy spun her as well and smiled as she moved with the same graceful rhythm Gabriella had. He looked down at her feet to see she to wasn't wearing any shoes. "Why do you take off your shoes?" he asked looking back up at her and keeping beat.

"We're at home, we can be comfortable." She said laughing as she began to move a little faster, "Come on let's see if you can keep up,"

Gabriella stood off to the side watching Troy dance with her mother a cup in her hand. When voice beside her caught her off guard, "What's in the cup?" Gabriella glanced to her left to see her father.

"Soda," Gabriella said annoyed as she looked around at family who enjoyed each other.

"You better not be drinking again?" he said in a low voice. "I don't know how you got involved with a senator but you better not fuck this up."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I'm aware of that dad,"

"If you're so aware then why is your picture in the paper with man who isn't your husband?" he said turning so he could face her a little better.

Gabriella let out a breath and looked down at the cup. "It was an accident, nothing is happening. Reporters are just making something out of nothing."

Her father eyes narrowed at her, "I covered for you once I won't do it again,"

"I never asked you too,"

"You're my daughter, you didn't have too." He said harshly. "I had no choice."

"Well I'm sorry I fucked up your life." she said quickly walking away from him and escaping into the house.

_*"When are you going to have a baby?" Maria said looking up at Gabriella._

"_Mom?" Gabriella looked at Troy then back at her mother. "We just got married? "_

_Krystal laughed as she looked over at Troy ""he's to good looking you tell me your not trying? "_

_Troy opened his beer and tossed the lid in the trash. "Well, Gabriella wants to wait a while I think we should give it about a year that before we have to share each other." He said lifting the beer to his lips with a smirk. All three women paused and stared at him blankly in surprise. "I had a Spanish tutor since I was 9," Troy said with a shrug.*_


	15. Chapter 15

Later that night as they said good bye to their guest Gabriella sneaked away from the room, leaving Troy behind as he help her father put away the chairs and tables. Quietly she pushed the door shut making no sound at all. Taking a deep breath she focused on the task at hand. Tax documents. She had to use this time wisely and find his laptop. Taking a moment she looked around the room then began picking at the bags, looking for his laptop, he never went anywhere without it. The only time it left the house is if he had it at the office. Gabriella pushed at the loose strands of hair as she checked the next bag. Her fingers trembled as her attention shifted from the door to the next item.

Finally she found it she worked quickly leaning against the bed and opening the device. Pulling the Zip drive out of her pocket she plugged it into the side and powered it on. She could hear people talking downstairs, Troy and her mother, a cold sweat broke out all over her skin. This was just information, information from one person to the other, no big deal. All she had to do was picture herself in a jail cell her father in tow. Sobriety took over she needed to get what Anthony wanted and she needed to get it done.

Gabriella looked down at the laptop her fingers felt the edges of it. This was wrong; she shouldn't be doing this at all. She had to tell Troy, she had to do something. Anything was better than feeling like this. another noise from below of someone laughing poked at her train of thought and she looked back at the laptop returning to the task at hand. The sooner this was over the better.

The blue screen popped up and the cursor blinked at her as she looked at the password box. She took a deep breath and typed in his birthday, then his mother's, then his last name, Shapay's name, lady, and four more possible passwords. Giving up she powered it down and put it back in the bag. She'd have to find another way to get it. This wasn't going to work. Standing up she took out her phone ready to dial Antony's number when she heard the door lightly shut again behind her.

"I was wondering where you ran off to, Your family is amazing," Troy said in a low voice.

Gabriella turned to face him slipping her phone back into her pocket that was close, almost to close. "Yeah I'm lucky I guess," she said looking down at her hands; she was raised with all those morals and at the first sign of trouble she gave them all away, yeah she was lucky alright.

Troy eyes lingered on her for a moment and she shifted uncomfortably. "Thank you for teaching me how to dance,"

"It's alright," Gabriella said biting her lip and looking around the room, she needed to get out of there.

"I hope you don't take this personally, but I was looking around up here earlier." He said with a small grin, "your bed room is a much less pink version of my sister's." he said looking at the bed, she had full size bed with light yellow sheets, one bed, one big bed. He shoved his hands in his pockets and let his shoulder drop.

"So we're going to share the bed?" Gabriella said looking at it as well. the only person she ever shared the bed with was a cousin or two during sleepovers, not to mention the occasional scary dream that had her running down the hall to her parents' bedroom.

Shock by how quickly she taken the words from his head he quickly responded. "Not if you don't want to," Troy said with a shrug, he would like to but he did what to if she didn't. It almost seemed like forever since he shared a bed with anyone. "I can sleep on the floor."

Gabriella felt her inside go mushy, "No it's alright, we can share the bed." was it really alright? Could she trust herself, was she going to be able to even sleep? Gabriella looked nervously at the bed then back at him. "I hope my family wasn't too overwhelming they can be a bit much?" she said not sure if that was the exact way she should put it.

"Baby crazy maybe?" Troy chuckled "then again my family must be ..." he pause his eye drifting to the bed. visions of her tangled in sheets sent a warm amount of blood coursing through his body. "A bit much?" he said no longer sure about what he was talking about.

"I'm an only child and the oldest all my cousins," Gabriella shrugged. "They mean well."

"Yeah," Troy smirked and then finally ripped his eyes away from the bed. "So, do you even want kids?" Troy winced he should have just pulled out a condom and suggested positions.

"One or two," Gabriella said with a nervous shrug, "You?"

Troy nodded and let out a sigh, "sure, why not?" He smirked. "It's what people do after their married, right?" Troy said with a nervous shrug.

"Most people," Gabriella said looking down at his bag she'd left unzipped. Panic ran through her, "Maybe we should go downstairs, my parents must be super tired." She went to move past him and he step out of the way.

"Actually your mom sent me up, she said that we should get a good night's rest." Troy brought up a hand to his head and scratched behind his ear, "I kind of mentioned that we were going to go around town, see the sites maybe?" Troy shrugged. "I've never been here so I just thought…"

Gabriella frowned as she let the thought linger for a moment. "That's alright."

Troy nodded, "Yeah,"

Gabriella nodded, "I'm going to get ready for bed then?"

"Right, I should go?"

"Well you could just turn around," Gabriella said with a light giggle as she bent down to reach for her bag pulling it over his and quickly zipping it up. "Maybe I should go get Lady?"

"Actually, why don't I just go and get her," Troy said closing his eyes as he waved his hand, "I mean that way you could change and I'll just be a second."

"Sure," Gabriella nodded as she moved to the side letting him through, his arm brushed against her breast and she felt a warm ripple slam through her body and like that he jerked back, both of them looking each other in the eye caught on the same moment of shock.

"Sorry," Troy mumbled as he nodded and continued his way out the door. Once he was on the other side of it Troy moan inwardly, being in the same room, in the same bed, with her, his own wife? It was going to be the longest night of his life. Coming down the stairs Troy remained quiet as he heard voices in the kitchen.

"Who does she think she is?"

"Please she's only been here day and your already driving her off." Maria said in a harsh whisper.

"So you're okay with the fact that our 26 year old daughter got up one night and just left." Luis said slamming his fist down. "I let the wedding go by, I didn't say anything, I didn't make a scene but something is off."

"She's happy," Maria said closing the cabinet. Troy ducked behind the entry hall careful not to be seen.

"Please dick can't be that good for her not to realize he's using her, he just wants the minority vote so he figures he'd fuck one of them and get the votes." Luis lifted his beer and took a swig. "He's a fucking politician Maria not the saint of Christopher,"

"You watch your mouth. Gabriella is a smart girl, she knows what she's doing."

Luis let out a laugh, "Of course she does it's her favorite past times, pissing me off, fucking some guy and not giving a shit about the 43 thousand dollars we put into her education."

"Those were loans." Maria said coming around the table.

"Loans I cosigned for," Luis grabbed Maria by the arm and pulled her closer. "She's hiding something, she was delinquent on those loans and suddenly out of the blue Mr. Wonderful swoops in and pays them off."

"Let go of me," Maria jerked her arm away. "That right there is why she left, and your macho attitude is why if they ever do have grandchildren we won't be seeing them."

Troy stood silent in hall listening to the conversation. Rage ran smoothly in his veins, something like this was the trouble that he was worried about. He spotted Lady leaving the kitchen and gave a quick tsk sound catching her attention. The dog lazily made her way to him and he picked her up giving her a good scratch behind the ear before heading back up the stairs.

Opening the bed room door he found the French doors open letting lady down he closed and locked the door behind him, "Gabriella?" slowly he made his way to the balcony it was calm, and the night was still. He took a deep breath and could smell the linger scent of barbeque and salsa dip in the air. This was a beautiful night, a wonderful clear-

"Hey,"

Troy turned to see Gabriella in the doorway, his breath hitched at the sight of her wardrobe. "Is that my shirt?"

Gabriella looked down at her bare legs, grateful for once that she shaved her legs the night before. "I couldn't find my overnight bag and I don't have many clothes here." She said with small frown. "I hope you don't mind?"

"No," Troy brought a hand over his jaw and rubbed at the tension, his gray shirt came over her body stopping at her lower thigh just inches before her knee. No shorts, no pants, just his shirt. Troy felt a surge of blood drain from his own torso, could almost feel it filling other places of the body that reminded him he'd gone to long without a female's attention.

"So," she said walking out on to the balcony a little and looking around. "It's a nice night," her bare feet softly stepped out on to the wood and Troy couldn't help but feel the entire space shrink brining them closer together.

"I think your dad might be on to us," Troy said taking his eyes off her legs and back up to her face, she was blushing."Guess I wasn't very convincing."

"My dad's just worried about me," Gabriella stepped back into the bed room turning around towards the bed. "He and I fought a little before I left." She rolled her eyes at the understatement.

Troy followed her, "I fought with my dad a lot growing up," he said watching as she lifted a leg up to the bed. There was no way he could get into that bed. He watched the shirt crawl up her thigh, exposing more skin. "We didn't agree on a lot."

"Like what?" Gabriella said shifting so she sat on one leg and faced him.

Troy looked away from her towards the closet. "About politics, about my policies and opinions, believe it or not I didn't get along with my father until I became a senator."

"Did you become a senator to please your father." She said playing with the edges of his shirt.

"No," Troy shrugged his shoulders "I became a senator because I wanted power."

"Congratulations, you're almost the most powerful man in America," Gabriella said with a smirk. "If this presidency thing falls through,"

Troy eyes caught on something in her closet, "Oh wow," he said walking towards her closet.

Gabriella watched as he moved some things aside and reached to pull out a slender box. It was a monopoly game board. Troy looked back at her with a daring smile and she could help but enjoy that flip her stomach made. It was like something inside her had a weak spot for that smile. "Do you play?" Troy asked wiggling his brow.

"I haven't played that in ages," she said with a small giggle.

"I think I was 14 the last time I even seen one of these." He said bringing it over to the bed. "What do you think?"

"What do you mean what do I think?" Gabriella smiled as she watched his eyes glow as he removed the lid off the box and twirled it between his two index fingers.

"Come on," Troy said in pleading tone, "Loser wakes up early to walk lady."

Gabriella let out a laugh, "Oh lady you hear that he's wagering you off already?" she said leaning over to see their puggle puppy who snuggled herself into a chair in the corner of the room.

"Scared?" Troy said raising a brow.

Gabriella looked back at Troy then at the board game box. "Bring it, I get to be the car." she said with a smirk.

"Fine I'll be the battle ship, just don't cry, when I bankrupt you," He chuckled.

"Oh god, the last time you played was 14, the last time I played was a year ago." Gabriella chuckled as she opened the board. "I want you to remember not to feel emasculated when I beat you."

Troy shorted out the money, "How much does each player get?"

"You know what that means?" Gabriella said plucking the money from his fingertips.

Troy let out a laugh, "What?"

Gabriella reached for the money. "You're not the banker," she giggled.


	16. Chapter 16

It was late into the night and Gabriella smiled as she collected Troy last monopoly 20. "This is a crime."

"It's simple math and strategy, come on don't you live and breathe politics."Gabriella fanned herself with play money.

"You're the banker, how do I know you didn't cheat." Troy said picking up his battleship.

"You watched me the whole time," Gabriella giggled as she began putting the money in separate piles to go back in the box.

"True. Which, leads to my next excuse." Troy held out a finger "I let you win."

Gabriella's mouth fell open, "Liar," she said gasp as she threw a playful punch at his shoulder.

"Well that's my story and if anyone ask," Troy collected the houses and hotels. "I'm sticking to it."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You better get some sleep because someone has to wake up early." She said in a sing song voice.

Troy looked at the bed rumpled during their four hour game of monopoly. Her pony sagged a little more and his shirt had winkled also in his disappointment he realized she had on shorts, however short, they taken from his 'only in his t-shirt fantasy.' Deciding he wasn't ready go to bed, to in the same bed, distractions, distractions, he needed something. His stomach rumbled and Troy let out a sigh. "I'm hungry," he said folding up the board. He taken off his over shirt and was in his jeans and plan t-shirt.

Gabriella smiled, "We can raid the fridge." She said looking at the box as she put the lid on it. "After parties we always have the best left over's."

"When I was going up we never had leftovers." He said with a shrug. "I mean we had a chef who cooked every day, made just enough food so there weren't any."

"What if you wanted seconds?" Gabriella said with a small frown.

"We ate properly, measured proportions all the right food groups, I mean before you came into the house dinner never really had a smell to it." Troy said looking at his bare feet. "Growing up we were always taught that we should have ours shoes on, if not those then slippers."

"Wow," Gabriella said with a laugh, "What are you a robot?"

"No," Troy smirked, "Just a senator going up for presidency." He said with nod to his head.

"So much to learn," Gabriella said getting off the bed walking around to the door, "Come on let's get some leftovers."

Downstairs she turned the kitchen light on and opened the fridge to take out some containers from the party. "I remember sometimes after parties, my cousins and I would have sleepover and then we would raid the fridge late at night."

"Yeah I think my first sleepover was when I had a girl over to my dorm room." he said with a smirk. "Not that, that wasn't fun," he said with a sly grin.

Gabriella stared at him and then turned back to the food quickly, a small blush rushing to her face. Troy frowned realizing the shift in the air. "I'm sorry," he said looking down at the containers she pulled out from the fridge.

"Don't be, it's fine," Gabriella said looking around, "I'll get a plate," she said walking around him.

"So what other things do you do on these sleepovers?" he said reaching his finger into a container for a piece of meat.

"I don't know," she said pulling out the plate and walking back to the table. "We talked mostly about boys Krystal was interested in," Gabriella said with a shrug, "Or about the family gossip."

Troy watched her as she made a plate of food, picking at chunks of steak and using a spoon to shuffle rice from one plate to the other. "Sounds like you had a very fun childhood, very different from mine." Troy let out a sigh and watched as she licked some of the juices off her fingers. "I don't know if it's everything you do or just that it's been awhile but," Troy eyes lingered on her lips.

Gabriella looked up at him, "mmm?" she took the spoon in her mouth and lifted both plates to make her way to the microwave.

Troy bit his lip, watching her bare feet tip toe on the cold tile floor. "So if you're the oldest of all your cousins?"

Gabriella put the timer in the microwave and then slid the spoon from her mouth. "I am, biologically and tecnincally?" she said with a nod

Troy took at a seat at the table. "Explain?" he said with a smile.

"Well I have three older cousins," she said with a smile. "I think," she said holding up the spoon, "My grandfather married seven times." She said with a smile.

"Jesus." Troy bit back a laugh, "That's … wow?"

"So I have a huge family," Gabriella said crossing her arms, "however in my section of grandpa's marriage record…" she paused. "My grandpa and grandma had six kids. Nomie is about 32 but she is my older cousin by marriage, however before that my uncle Papo had a child with a woman who ran off with said child and we've never seen nor heard from them again." She said with a small frown. "And Ricky is only a little older than me but my aunt Tata and big Ricky had a divorce so he ended up taking Ricky and so we never really got to see him."

Troy laughed as the microwave beeped and Gabriella let out a giggle as she turned around and took the plates from the microwave. "Your family is so much more interesting than mine. I mean Sharpay is out only scandal in the family and it just seems so… not a big deal."

"Well my family is a strong one," she said placing the plates down on the table. "We mange and. Then. Just. Don't. Talk about it." she said with a laugh.

Troy laughed as well getting up from the table to walk towards her. Her brown opened wide as he came closer his own height and body shape almost looming over her petite frame. "What's your favorite color?"

Gabriella furrowed her brow not sure where that question came from. "Green?" she answered looking at him oddly, "What's yours?"

"Light hazel brown." He said felling his heart pounding in his chest.

"That's very specific," Gabriella jerked a little with a giggle. "Kinda weird."

Troy shook his head and smiled at her as he came closer, close enough to place his hand on her cheek, "It's the color of your eyes,"

"Oh," Gabriella still as she looked up at him taking a deep breath she looked into his blue eyes that looked at her with tenderness. "I didn't know you knew the color of my eyes," she said with a small smile.

"It's a new obsession for me." he said placing his finger under her chin.

Gabriella heard the sound of her blood rushing in her ear and probably her face as she looked up at him her head tilting his own shifting to right. He was closer than before the smell of musk cologne stronger than it had ever been. His lips touched hers softly at first, almost not even at all but she could feel it the light pressure the uncertainly and clarity all at once. She wanted him to kiss her and he wanted to kiss her, there were no camera's, no watching eyes or points to prove or scores to keep. This was just in their world, this was about them. His lips touched hers a second time, this time with more pressure. After the initial shock she brought her hands up around his neck coming up on tip toe for a better angle and parted her lips for him. His hand resting on the small of her back while the other hand rested on the back of her neck. Her dark loose curls brushing against the back of his knuckles and in some odd way sending more fire and flames to her stomach. His kiss deepened his hold got more possessive he wanted her, she could feel him against her stomach, and he was getting hard, for her. His hand slipped under her shirt coming over her shorts and gripping her bottom in his hand.

There was a noise neither of them could identify but it made them spring apart with fear of being caught like two teenagers. Troy licked his lips, his breath was quick, he didn't see that coming. Looking down at the floor he noticed the spoon from her hand. It had fallen, a smile came to his lips and he hear her laughter as well, both of them looking down at the object which had scared them both and then at each other as the laughter died down. In a moment of silence she went to move left at the same time he went right both bumping into each other then they both went other way.

Gabriella let of another small laugh as she tucked her hair behind her ear, "I'll get some forks and some cups?"

"I'll get out of the way," Troy said with breath. He went right when she went left and turned around to watch her shuffle around the kitchen in time to see her get on tip toe to reach the glasses. He watched the shirt come up to reveal just the underside curve of her apple shaped bottom even with the shorts he could feel his hard on get harder.

Gabriella got the glasses and brought them to the table. "We're going to need napkins?" she said about to turn around.

"I'll get it," Troy walked past her a little closer than he expected as he brushed against her chest with his arm. The touch sent alarm bells though his body. This was trouble. Grabbing the napkins he turned around to see her pick at some food and then gently suck the food offer finger. He nearly lost it but came back to the table tightly clenching napkins. Gabriella turned around to head to the fridge for the soda, her body passing him again the light sent of her traveling on the air.

Gabriella pulled the fridge open but a hand from behind her shut it instantly. Turning around she came face to face with Troy who instantly pressed her against the fridge door. His lips hovering over hers, she brought up her hands up to his chest but his hands were faster. He had her pined to fridge door, her insides buzzing with excitement her mouth suddenly dry. She leaned forward to kiss him but he pulled back.

"Don't move," he whispered, Gabriella stood still her heart pounding and her breathing increasing with the suspense. His lips came closer to hers and she didn't move she could feel herself shaking with anticipation. He was teasing her with his lips, letting her get close enough but pulling back so she couldn't have it. A small moan escaped her lips as she forced herself not to move.

Troy eyes dropped down to her lips slightly parted and begging for his attention, if this were any other woman he have his way with her. He would have taken up to the bedroom and demonstrated his own methods of teasing. His mouth came down to her neck letting his lips feel her skin. The heat of it, the taste of it, and the way she gasped at each touch, all these things were things he couldn't ignore anymore. He wanted to lift her up, he wanted her on the table, he wanted her on the counter even if it was just a touch and taste of her, he just wanted her. That's when he let her go.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella said in a voice afraid she'd done something.

Troy held out both hands and extending it and resisting his instinct to touch her again. "Let's not do this here." He said in huskier tone then he intended.

Gabriella let out a shaky breathe, pretty sure she was going to go crazy, if he didn't touch her. "Troy,"

"Yes," he said taking five steps back so there was enormous space between them.

Gabriella moaned and shifted her body against the wall of the fridge door. "Come here."

"No, I like it over here" Troy lips pulled into a smile, "your father can't kill me, if I stay here."

Gabriella let out a breath. "You're going to let my father scare you?"

"Yeah?" Troy made his way around the table with a chuckle.

"We're married," Gabriella said hooking a finger his way.

"And alive," Troy said "he strictly told me no funny business while under his roof and I think we're shifting over that funny business line."

Gabriella smiled pushing herself off the fridge, and disappearing around the corner. Troy glanced around the kitchen his eyes drifting down to the plate of food discarded on the table. The sound of her feet racing as she came back into the room her grabbing his hand as she ran passed him.

"Wait what are we doing?" Troy said chuckling as he followed her.

They were outside on the driveway both laughing and giggling as she opened door to the back seat of the rental. Gabriella climbed in dragging Troy in behind her. "Problem solved," she said with a giggle as she moved herself so she was sitting on top of him.

"Oh my god," He said leaning his head back, "I can't remember the last time I made out in the back seat of a car?"

"If you say I'm pretty, I'll let you get to 2nd base?" Gabriella said with a smile as she playful wiggled in his lap.

Troy groaned as he held her hips with his hands. "What does 2nd base even mean anymore?" Troy said feeling the edges of her shorts beneath his fingers.

"I think that's the one where you put your hand under my shirt." Gabriella said leaning down to place a small kiss on his lips. His bulge pressed against his jeans and Gabriella could feel it, slowly she moved against it, not sure if she should be doing it, but doing it anyway.

Troy closed his eyes as he kissed her back, his hands reaching up slowly gathering the material of her shirt and bunching it at her waist. He could feel her warm skin, her quick breathing, her fingers were trembling. "Are you alright,"

"Yeah," she said with a small smile. "Are you?"

Troy took a breath as she moved again, his erection rubbing against his zipper. "I'm fine." he said looking up at her. Troy's hand slid up the inside of her shirt and she gasp.

"Your hands are cold." She giggled lifting her hands she reached for her hair scrunchy and pulled it letting all her hair come loose, "Earlier in the kitchen you said you didn't want me to cut my hair," Gabriella said in low voice, "Why?"

"Because I like you hair," Troy said feeling her skin against the palm of his hands. "I think it's sexy,"

Gabriella giggled, "You do?"

"You know what's even sexier?" he said as he made circles on her skin with the pads of his thumbs.

"What's that?" Gabriella asked leaning back a little.

Troy leaned up and kissed her lightly, "That this is my shirt," Troy smirked.

Gabriella's lips came down on his and she moaned as she continued to move against him. Both of them continuing to make out and fool around for the next 40 minutes.


	17. Chapter 17

She waken up in the bed next to a solid body, she'd never realized how good it could feel to lay down next to someone so muscled and warm. Gabriella moaned in sore aches and pains as she made her way to the bathroom. Once the door was closed behind her she let out a sigh and then looked into the mirror at features, still tired from the long night. They made out for an hour in the car for twenty minutes at the back door and then giggled their way up the stairs with their cold plates of food. They ate in bed they talked and laugh fallen asleep in each other arms. Gabriella let out another sigh, then a giggle, then a swoon. She needed to shower, she needed to get dressed, to be ready for Troy when he wanted to go out on the town.

Troy shifted waking up to feeling the lightness on his side. He smiled as he thought about last night the feel of her warm skin and the scent of her perfume. Hair dark brown curls against the back of his knuckles. He winced as he shifted in the bed, he could feel the burn on his shaft, the small cut from the zipper. He chuckled as he got up from the bed, he hadn't felt this pain since he was in high school and snuck out with some blond. Blond? Troy chuckled, he been missing out.

Gabriella was in the bathroom brushing her hair, today her and Troy we're going to go around the town. She'd checked the weather, she'd shaved her legs, she'd even put on the fancy perfume. Not that she was doing it for Troy, she just wanted to feel special. Gabriella shook out her curls, he like her curls, even found them sexy. Looking back at Lady who was sitting on the bath rug she let out a sigh, "I'm a horrible person." she said. as if in response Lady looked up at her with a head tilt and tail wag.

"I have to break this off with Anthony?" she said with a frown. Looking back in the mirror she let her hair come around her face then looked back at Lady, "You want to look cute for daddy too?" she said in her baby voice as she bent down to scratch lady behind the ear. "Come on let's get you a pretty bow."

When she came down to the kitchen she finally decided to wear her hair down, she also decided on a pair of fitting jeans and cold shoulder light purple top, it was flowly enough to hide certain parts of her and tight enough on top accentuate her breast. Not that she cared if he happened to notice. She smiled as she came into the kitchen to find Troy and her mother laughing as they talked over coffee. Lady who was behind her made her way to Troy who bent down to give her a good morning rub, last night Lady slept on the foot of the bed while Troy and Gabriella slept on opposite ends of the bed.

"She was adorable, she knew everyone's lines and she loved her costume it took about a week for us to finally get her out of It." her mother said with a smile.

"That must have been so cute." He said looking up at Gabriella and flashing her with that smile, the same one from the night she appeared at the nomination ceremony. She could feel her cheeks growing red by the second and decided to busy herself by looking in the fridge.

"When I was younger I didn't really participate in school plays," Troy said a shrug, his eyes bouncing from the coffee to Gabriella. "I tried once, but I ended up a tree and well… that experience was enough for me to shy away from it." Troy chuckled a bit and then brought the cup to his lips. She'd taken longer than usual to get ready this morning. Not that he minded he was enjoying having a normal conversation with her mother. Something he rarely got to do with his own mother.

"But I bet your parents were proud." Maria let out a sigh and smiled as she looked back at Gabriella who had gotten an orange out of the fridge. "I brought all your favorite fruits," she said with a smile, "I know how much you love them." Maria turned back to Troy, "I miss buying fruit, Luis doesn't really eat it, he more or less like his meals cooked or prepared."

"Well you're amazing in the kitchen, and I have you to thank for teaching Gabriella her own way around the kitchen," Troy smiled and placed his cup down, "I'm going to have to bump my work outs into high gear if I want to stay photogenic for the election."

"Oh I can't wait for the election," Maria said with small giggle of happiness. "This has to be huge for you. Your mother must be rolling on cloud nine."

"Well it's not official yet, I'm just in the running to run." He said with shrug.

"Look," Maria said holding out a hand. "Being nominated to be prom queen is exciting, you might not win but not everyone could say they were in the running."

"Point taken," Troy said with smile.

"Where's dad?" Gabriella said looking around and out into the backyard.

"He's still in bed." Her mother let out a sigh, "Now a day's I'm up with the sun and he's up around noon."

Gabriella nodded as she pulled apart an orange slice and brought it to her lips. "Is everything okay?"

Her mother shrugged and gave her best smile Gabriella's way. "He's an old man set in his ways." She said looking back down at her coffee. "He just wants to make sure your okay."

"You both raised a wonderful amazing daughter," Troy said reaching a hand to cover hers. "I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't come wondering into my office."

Gabriella's felt a faint blush raise to her cheeks, that's when she felt her back pocket buzzing. Reaching for it she looked at the caller id and sobered up quickly. "I going to take this in the other room." she said with a smile. "Taylor," she said looking at Troy then disappearing. Once she was out of ear shot she answered the phone.

"What do you want?" Gabriella said walking over to the window almost afraid he might be standing outside.

"How's the family?" the sound of his voice made her stomach turn.

"Fine," Gabriella said crossing her arms. "What do you want?"

"So quick to just assume I want something," he paused and Gabriella remained quiet as she watched the stairs for her father and the kitchen doorway for Troy. "Did you get the plan?"

"No, not yet." She said looking down for a moment. "I don't know his password."

"So ask him," he said with an exasperated sigh. "You're his wife tell him you have to check your e-mail."

"This needs to stop Anthony, I'm serious, I'm going to tell Troy." she said in a low voice her eyes looking back up at the entry ways.

"Don't be stupid," he took a breath, "Troy is going to leave you once all of this is exposed, let's not think for one moment that after you tell him that you've been sneaking around behind his back and giving all his information to me that he's just going to forgive and forget."

"I love him," Gabriella said, "I don't want to hurt him." she looked outside at the car in the drive way, memories of last night. She had to tell him the truth, she had to come clean.

"Then your best bet is to not tell him, he'll never be able to trust you again." Anthony voice was soft, "You know, you're a very special to me,"

"Go to hell," Gabriella whispered.

"Honey, I'd be nice if I were you, let's not pretend you don't have a gold plated seat on that bus as well." he said in low voice.

Gabriella heard a noise from the stairs and turned to see her father emerging. "At least there not a bus in my name." she said slamming her phone shut. She had to tell Troy, consequences be damned.

"Good morning," her father said as his feet came in contact with the landing. "Sleep well?" he said shoving his hands in the pocket of his robe.

Gabriella tucked the phone in her pocket. "Like a baby." She said with a smile. "You?"

"Like a father whose daughter was making out in the drive way all night like some wild teenager." He said arching brow.

Gabriella smile fell as she held her hands up over her lips. Fear and embarrassment running through her as she thought of her father watching her last night. Her body tensed and she felt her breathing stop. She was about feel light headed, until her father face broke out into a smile.

"Well at least it won't be long until I have a grandson." He chuckled and extended an arm her way.

Gabriella felt a wave of relief and new fear run through her body. "Sorry daddy." She said offering an embarrassed smile.

"I was young once," he said lifting a finger towards her. "And I remember what's it's like to be a newlywed."

Gabriella followed her father into the kitchen were Troy and her mother were still talking. At the sight of them both Gabriella's mom smiled, "I'll start your breakfast," she said getting up from the table and collecting her and Troy's empty mug.

"And we should get going," Troy said with a look at Gabriella who was now staring off into the distance. "Ready?"

Gabriella looked up at him and nodded, "Yeah I'm ready, I just need to get Lady's leash from the car."

"I'll get it," Troy walked past her with lady on his heels as he walked out the front door.

Gabriella stood in the kitchen watching as her parents slipped into their life style, her father reaching for the paper as he sat down and her mother pouring him his coffee. Gabriella felt a tug at her heart strings as she thought about her own morning routine, making a pot of coffee for two, making sure there was a little extra food in case Troy decided to eat. Gabriella felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she let out a breath as she turned to follow Troy out the door. She was going to have to tell him about Anthony today.

Troy held the leash as Lady sniffed each tree and leaf on the side walk, Gabriella walking quietly besides him. "Your mom is nice,"

"Thanks," Gabriella said with a small smile.

"Your dad on the other hand," Troy said watching her closely.

"He's a great guy," Gabriella said looking ahead of them at people walking around town. "Really, I mean before high school he was the best dad ever then I guess I grew boobs and we became distant." Gabriella shrugged and let out a sigh.

"Not only that but he seems to have high expectations" Troy said pulling her closer to him, "along with be old fashioned,"

"According to my dad I should be the one running for president and still put a dinner on the table every night." Gabriella said with a shrug. "I think it's why I'm such a disappointment." Gabriella looked at the windows as they walked by stores. "He has me on this pedestal that's so high I can't even hang on to the edge."

"Maybe you just need to talk to him," Troy said.

Gabriella let out a laugh. "You don't know my father, he not a talker." Gabriella paused to look at the toys in the store window, " I mean when it comes to talking about nothing at all he and I are fine, but I don't a conversation longer than five minutes between us and one of wants to kill the other."

"So why did you leave?" Troy asked with a sigh, he turned to glance around their surroundings he noticed a family walked by, he smiled and waved and so did they. The little girl smiled as she waved back and caught up to her parents. "I mean other than to get away from him."

This was it. Gabriella felt the cold sweat break through her. She had to tell Troy. "I have alcoholic hepatitis," she said not taking her eyes off the store display. Her eyes traced the doll house's edges, taking time to zoom in on the colors and textures. The windows were painted white; the small door had a red welcome sign painted with tiny flowers. Christmas was two months away.

"What?" Troy watched her as she eyes faded, it was like she retreated into herself, leaving him outside. Troy looked at the doll house in the window then back at her, Lady sat down looking up at both of them. Everything went mute.

"I had a drinking problem in high school," Gabriella looked up into Troy's reflect as he watched her. "At first it was just peer pressure, I was drinking because everyone else was." she said shrugging her shoulders. "Then I was drinking to relax, drinking to take the edge off, drinking get past sitting at the dinner table, drinking to get past the day." Gabriella paused, "My father has substance dependent personality, he's addicted to gambling, it's how he lost his job. It's why he works at home doing carpentry."

"I don't understand?" Troy said looking at her with confusion.

"It's a genetically handed down gift," she said with a short laugh, "I'm an alcoholic Troy,"

"No you're not." Troy said with a shrug, he was quite for a moment, flashes of every event they'd been to, every wine glass left untouched, every offered turned down. She wasn't an alcoholic, she couldn't be an alcoholic. "But you don't drink."

"I use to," Gabriella turned around his eyes were a darker blue, his lips pressed together in a small grim line and there in the distant back drop she could see it. Disappointment. "I Stopped for a little while then it started again, I've been sober for three months, the last bit of alcohol I had was the one glass of Champaign on our wedding night." Gabriella let out a breath.

"What about the alcoholic hepatitis?" he said looking into her eyes, "Are you alright?"

"It's a swelling of the liver because of alcohol. If I can abstains from alcohol for some months, alcoholic hepatitis is usually reversible but In some cases abstention has to go on for years," she said with a brief nod. She looked away from him, I sometimes just feel pain or tenderness in the abdomen, I get tired and I use to go 2 to 3 days before eating." Her lip quivered and she took a breath.

"Gabriella," his hands were warm on her even through the fabric of her clothes. He rubbed his hands back and forth on her skin. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wish that was all I had to tell you," Gabriella said feeling a sob escape from her throat.

"It's okay," Troy said taking her hand in his, "I'm here." He pulled her close as they began to walk again Troy smiled as onlookers waved his way, people were beginning to look and Troy knew they had to keep moving or risk a crowd. "Gabriella, I not going to judge you on something you did when you were younger." He said while maintaining his smile. "If I would have know I could have made things easier for you."

Gabriella watched lady walk ahead of them, her mind going miles a minute as she thought about what she still had to confess. Just as she was about to speak again a man bumped into her and she turned to say something but froze in her tracks. Her eyes blinked, her breath quicken. She felt the blood drain from her face.

"Watch where you're going," Troy said coming to her rescue in her lack of reaction, Troy looked at Gabriella curiously wondering why she hadn't said anything. Her eyes were wide her breathing still, she wasn't moving. "Gabriella what's wrong?"

"Jason?" she said in low whisper.

"You know him?" Troy looked at the man who stared back at him.

"Gabriella," The man said with a smile, when she didn't respond he let out a chuckle and held up his hands."It's me Jason Cross."

Gabriella quickly nodded her head and then jerked back to life. "I know who you are." Gabriella said looking back at Troy then at Jason. "What are you doing here?"

"I work down at my dad's hardware store." Jason said with a smile. "I heard you got married."

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Troy said looking back and forth.

Gabriella let out a breath as she looked back at Troy then at Jason. "We went to high school together." She reached out a hand to Jason and he took it. Her eyes looked down at the hand, it was warm, dead hands were cold. He was not dead.

"Hey, is this that husband/soon to be president?" Jason chuckled. "Nice to meet you," He paused and looked around then at her.

Gabriella let out a breath and then looked over at Troy. Words were slipping from her, all her thoughts were racing. Her palms sweaty, her heart slowed. "So you're running the store?"

"Kind of," he said looking around as people walked by them, "My dad owns it, he loves it there I'm just like an assistant manager for now until he retires."

Gabriella smiled, "So you're okay?" she said catching a glimpse of a scar over his left temple

"Yeah, I mean I married, got twins on the way." Jason said shoving his hands in his pockets and then looking at Troy, "I mean not as great as you with marrying a soon to be president?" he said with a smile.

"I don't know about that, I mean you're a father to be" Troy smiled. "And people don't hide in your bushes to take photos."

"All good points," Jason said with a laugh. "So what brings you back home, last I heard you were racing out of here."

Gabriella shook her head, "Just needed something new, I guess."

"Well it was nice see you, if you're still around you come on down to the Randy's tonight, Kelsi and I are celebrating a baby shower." Jason said as he waved to someone walking by.

"I think-"

"We'd love too." Troy said cutting Gabriella off.

Gabriella looked at Troy, her mouth caught in mid sentence not able to make it past a simple word. How much more complicated did things have to get.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hope everyone is having an awesome holiday. I can't wait for Christmas and I've already four chapters into my new story "Porn-stuck" you guys are going to love it. I recently got into a car crash, head on collision. My body is just getting back to normal, still hurts when I turn right a bit but aspirin and I have been in a deep relationship as of this last week. LoL My car is fine, might I say it even drives a little better, while the girl who I hit … her car was totaled and undriveable. It was both our faults and insurance is handing it. God I hope next year is better. My birthday is coming up January 1****st**** ! whooo 24 here I come!**

Gabriella stood in the kitchen with her mother as they prepared dinner, they were making Pastelillos Volaos de Queso o de Guayaba. A Puerto Rican Spanish dish she use to make with her mother all the time. Meanwhile Luis and Troy were in the living room with Lady playing dominoes.

"I think he's growing on your father," Maria said with a small smile as she handed Gabriella a packet of defrosted turnover dough. "He just needs time to adjust."

"I know," Gabriella opened the packet and took out one of the disc, "I just worry that Troy's getting the wrong idea." Gabriella let out a breath as she placed the ground meat in the center and toped it with cheese sliding it over to her mother who folded over the disc and used her fork to securely fasten it shut.

"What impression should he have?" her mother asked placing the finished one alongside the others waiting to be fried.

"I don't know," Gabriella let out a breath as she dapped the ground meat followed by the cheese. "Mom, how did you handle it?"

"I put all my strength and effort into loving my family." She said, there was a moment's pause, "You haven't told him have you,"

Gabriella placed both her palms on the counter top and shook her head, "I don't know how, he knows some of it, just not all of it?"

Maria let out a breath as she sealed the pastelillo with her fork. "You know, it's only a matter of time before someone else tells him."

"Like a reporter." Gabriella said letting a breath go as she grabbed another disc and placed another spoon full of meat in the middle.

Her mother was silent, "He loves you very much, I'm sure he'll handle it."

Gabriella sprinkled the cheese over the meat her eyes looking up at the doorway to the living room and then back at the task at hand. "It's supposed to rain tonight,"

"You know I don't need any help maybe you should go see what your father and Troy are talking about." Maria said brushing a strand away from her daughter face. "You don't have to hide out here with me,"

"Not hiding," Gabriella said with a shrug. "Just avoiding," she said with a smirk.

"Then go upstairs and wash up for dinner," Maria said with a small laugh.

"I don't know seems a little too easy," Gabriella smiled and looked towards the living room, besides she had to talk to her dad and she was waiting for the right moment. A moment where Troy wasn't looking, "I'm alright,"

Maria turned to the hot oil and dropped the first one in. She moved over to the rice shifting it around and taking in the smell. At the sound of Lady's nails on the tile floor she looked up to see Troy walking through. "Hey?" He asked looking around the kitchen.

"Hey there yourself we were just talking about you," Maria said with a small smile. "Weren't we Gabriella?,"

"Yeah," Gabriella said watching her mother carefully.

"Right," Troy said knowing better, "I'm going to let lady out in the yard and make a phone call," he said pulling his cell out of his pocket.

"No problem," Gabriella said making her way past him to the living room.

Troy watched her leave the room and then looked back at her mother who was stirring a pot of rice. Troy closed the sliding doors behind him and pressed three on his speed dial. "I got your text what did you find?" Troy looked back into the house Maria was standing at the stove. Moving away from the door he looking over at Lady who was taking this as a time to explore rather than a potty break.

"Her medical records say exactly what she told you, I'm sorry we didn't find this earlier." Chad said on the other line.

"Then it's true, as long as she doesn't drink nothing will happen, it might even go away?" Troy asked tucking a hand in his pocket.

"So far that's what the doctors say, it seems like she'll be just fine." Chad voice went quiet, "Troy there's more."

Gabriella walked into the living room. Her eyes falling on her father as he looked down at the domino game between him and Troy. "Why didn't you tell me Jason Cross was alive?"

Her father looked up from the table. "You assumed." He said looking back down at his dominoes and then at the board.

"So you let me think he was dead when you know damn well he's alive and running the hardware store?" Gabriella brow furrowed as she looked at her father and felt a new anger forming.

"You stopped drinking didn't you?" he said placing a domino down and then slowly looking up at her. "You got married, pulled your life together."

"You let me think I killed someone?" Gabriella said in a harsh low voice. There was a paused as she looked at her father she was beginning to shake, her eye stung with a threat of tears.

"You almost did," he said slamming his fist on the table. "I had to lie for you, I almost went to jail for you," he said in harsh tone. "We should be thankful he admitted to falling asleep behind the wheel." he said standing up.

Gabriella felt a cold numbing sensation creep through her shifting like a shadow escaping the light. How could he let her believe that she killed someone? Did he know how screwed up it made her mind, how she didn't even have any self worth of her own? How tangled in lies and life she was because of it?

Troy entered the room. "What's going on?" He looked at her father then back at Gabriella. His eyes didn't move off of her after he noticed her hands shaking, "What's wrong?"

Her father let out a sigh as he moved from the table. "I'll go help you mother in the kitchen."

Troy watched as Luis left the room, he looked back at Gabriella who propped herself against the wall. She was looking off in the distance as if in shock, or disbelief.

"What happened?"Troy held a hand to her shoulder, she moved away from him.

"Nothing,"

"I don't believe you." he said in a low voice looking at her with caution. "What's going on?"

Gabriella bit her lip and then looked over at table where the dominoes were, "I'm going to go wash up for dinner."

Troy followed as she made her way up the stairs as soon as the door shut behind them he grabbed her and pulled her to him. "No more lies, or avoiding the question. I know about the car crash!"

"Troy please not now, not here," she said pulling away from him.

"Yes here, yes now." Troy moved her to the bed, "What's going on?"

Gabriella was quite for a moment, "You're going to hate me,"

"Try me," Troy said pulling a stool from the side over to sit on.

"Troy I," Gabriella took a deep breath and looked away from him. This was it, this was what she had to do. "I thought I could control it, I thought I could have a drink just that once."

"What happened?" Troy said taking both her hands in his.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she looked at "I was at this party, and people were drinking and having fun and I thought maybe, maybe I could just have one drink and it wouldn't be so bad," she said pausing to hold back a sob, "well before I knew it I've had more than then I had planned, and I didn't want to call my dad, I couldn't call anyone, they would be so mad at me." She said pausing again, "they would have been so disappointed in me."

Troy rubbed her hands with his thumbs, "Gabriella, it's okay,"

"No it's not," Gabriella looked up at him, "I got behind the wheel, I figure I was only 15 minutes away from home what could possibly go wrong."

The puzzle pieces clicked in his mind and he nodded in understanding. "You were driving the car when Jason nodded off at the wheel that night."

Gabriella nodded as she sniffled.

"And because you were drunk you father took the fall for it." Troy added.

"I thought I killed him," she said letting out a sob and then trying to pull herself together, "I didn't know he was alive."

"Your father didn't tell you?" Troy asked with a questioning brow.

Gabriella shook her head, "I guess he decided to teach me a lesson," she shrugged and let out a breath, "I wish that was all I had to tell you,"

Troy stiffened, "There's more than this?" a lot of things going on between began to make sense. Not only was she a recovering alcoholic, she was a involved in a accident that might have killed a man, however despite her being drunk or not the accident was unpreventable.

"I was in Washington for a week when I got a call for a job interview, the job was for research." She said slowly.

"What do mean research?" Troy said looking at her with a curiosity, a few days ago he couldn't get her to tell him anything now it seemed like the story behind the making of this woman was unraveling at the seams.

"Troy the interview was with Anthony Hill." Gabriella said after a breath, she didn't look at him, she couldn't.

"What kind of research," he didn't like where this was going, he didn't like the sound of Anthony's name on her lips.

"Troy for the last two months of our marriage I've been giving information to Anthony about your campaign." Gabriella said biting her lip between words and feeling her voice shake as she spoke.

"You're the leak?" Troy's hands let go of hers. His mind froze, his blood turned to ice. He'd been betrayed again. He thought that she was falling for him, that he was falling for her; he thought that maybe this marriage he began as a business deal could become something more. But he'd been a fool.

Gabriella breathing became faster, her eyes more teary and her voice began to quiver and go rasp. "Troy I can explain."

"Explain it." he said looking at her leaning back in his seat as he stared at this woman he thought was so innocent and sweet. She had all the allure of the world's best chocolate and all of the consequences of multiple cavities.

"He had pictures of the accident, he said he would go to the police and tell them what I did, what my father did, he said we'd both go to jail." Gabriella leaned forward to take Troy's hand but he pulled away. "Troy please you don't understand."

Troy stood up his blue eyes staring at her with clouds of a storm reflecting back at her. "Understand what, that you lied to, betrayed me, or almost ruined my campaign?"

"It was never my intention to hurt you," she said holding her hands together in a pleading way, "I just couldn't let my father go to jail."

"You should have come to me," Troy said in a harsh tone. "You're the reason I've been pulling my hair out on this campaign." He said with more anger. "No wonder he's two steps ahead of me, my own wife is giving him all the information he needs."

"I'm sorry," Gabriella in a pleading cry.

"Sorry?" Troy arms lifted and he took a deep breath he needed to calm down, he needed to get out of here before he did something horrible, he needed to think. "No, you don't get to be sorry." He said pointing at her. "You knew how important this is to me. You lied to me, you tricked me, you sabotaged me, and you made me think that this was my fault."

"I never blamed you," Gabriella said matter of fact.

"Really because I can't remember the last time I didn't feel guilty," Troy countered turning away from her he looked around the room.

"That's your fault, let's not forget that you yourself also black mailed me into this marriage." Gabriella said with some anger of her own.

"I gave you a ticket out, I told you if you were so unhappy then leave." Troy said violently pointing at the door.

"And I didn't" she said stomping her foot.

"Because you were working for Anthony, you didn't stay because of this or because of me you stayed because Anthony would have ratted you out anyway!" his voice was getting louder and Gabriella lifted her hands to calm him down a little and to just take a moment to think.

"I stayed because I liked being with you," she said in a low voice, "I tried to break things off with Anthony; the Newspaper was the blow black from me trying to break it off with him." Gabriella placed a hand on his arm and reached down for his hand.

At her touched he shrugged away. "Did you sleep with him?"

Gabriella looked at him confused, "What?"

"Are you and Anthony involved?" Troy said looking away from her.

Gabriella felt the burn of tears, he could barely look at her. "No,"

"I don't know even know why I asked, it's not like I can believe anything you say," he said rolling his eyes, "I need to go out,"

"Troy please don't leave," Gabriella said trying to pull him to her.

Troy jerked back from her touch holding up his hands to get away from her. "No." He said his blue eyes now piercing Gabriella, she jerked as if she'd been slapped. Troy left the room slamming the door behind.

Gabriella felt her legs give out from under her, her body falling to floor as the front door slammed as well. What had she done?


	19. Chapter 19

Walking four or five blocks with no direction he came across Randy's. He looked up at the sign and instantly recalled the baby shower from Gabriella's friend that he met the other day. With nothing else to do he walked in. A juke box in the corner karaoke signs across the stage with a woman doing her best rendition Brittany Spear's opps I did it again. Troy walked up to the bar and sat down, the weight on his shoulders bringing him down quicker than he expected. The bar was packed with people laughing and cheering, he spotted Jason who was sitting next to his pregnant wife. Troy nodded and then looked back as the bar tender came up.

"What are you having?" the bar tender asked.

"Scotch, no ice." Troy said annoyed by the woman on stage. Trouble, woman were nothing but trouble. Troy looked up as the man poured his drink.

"Pretty strong drink," The man said putting it down in front of him.

"Well I've got pretty big problems." Troy said taking the drink and bringing it to his lips.

The man nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't tell me it's about a girl," he said with a smile.

Troy looked at the man and raised a brow, "Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Nope, but I know you're not from around here. You look more like a wallstreet fella?"

Troy nodded, "Fair enough," he said looking down into his glass. A moment passed by and Troy looked around at the bar only partially full. "You know what the trouble with girls is?"

"What's that?" the bar tender threw the rag over his shoulder and placed both palms on the counter top.

"No loves trouble as much as me." Troy said letting his fingers trace the water stain on the counter top.

"Well, girls sure are something," the bar tender said with chuckle. "It's all that make up and smiles."

Troy shook his head, "it's there ability to drive a man absolutely fucking insane." Looking back up he noticed a foot ball game on. "Who is wining?"

"Packers," the man smiled and picked up his rag tossing it over his shoulder. "If you need me I'll be tending just over here." The man pointed to the other side of the bar.

"Thanks," Troy sighed in relief when the woman on stage left silence followed just the sounds of talking and clinking glasses. He reached into the bowl of pretzels and looked up at the game.

"Whose wining?" a man said as he got into the stool next to him.

"Packers," Troy responded.

The man let out a sigh and flagged the bar tender for a drink. "Your Gabriella's husband we met earlier," he said reaching a hand to Troy.

"Jason," Troy said as he shook the man's hand. "I remember,"

"So where is she?" Jason said with a smirk as he took a few pretzels.

"At her parents, I just needed to clear my head," Troy said lifting his drink to his lips.

"Me too, the wife is driving me nuts." He said with smirk, "We're having twins."

"You poor son of bitch," Troy said with a smile. "Hey bar tending put this man on my tab."

The bar tender nodded and smiled.

"In that case I'm drinking the good stuff," Jason joked as he lifted his beer to his lips.

Troy smiled as he looked up at the screen then at him. "How did you meet your wife?"

"Well," Jason said with a smile, "See this scar," he said lifting his hair a little. "I got into car accident, about a year ago, I must have fallen asleep at the wheel and veered out of my lane," he shrugged, "Any way I wake up in the hospital and this beautiful little intern is wrapping my wounds." Jason smiled. "Best damn thing that ever happened to me, hurt like hell, but it was worth it."

Spikes went up and Troy stilled, earlier when Gabriella had introduced them she looked like she'd seen a ghost. Troy smiled weakly and he laugh as he picked up his beer and held it up to Jason's. "Well I hope the delivery goes well."

Jason nodded and he lifted the beer for a swig. After he swallowed and put the beer back down he shook his head and let out a burp. "So how did you meet Gabriella," he paused for moment. "I can't remember the last time I saw her."

"Yeah, she was my secretary, do you know her?" Troy said with a smile.

"Not much, we didn't hang in the same circles. She was quite a drinker back in the day, had a lot of daddy issues."

Troy nodded, "So I hear,"

"Hey, she's a good girl, went to college did all that smart stuff, I mean she must be better she got married to a president." Jason said with a nudge.

"I'm just running for a chance to campaign, I'm not president." Troy corrected with a friendly smile.

"Not yet," Jason said as he looked back at the game. "But I know people, and I'm sensing you one of the good ones."

"Thanks," Troy looked down at his drink, thoughts of Gabriella springing to his mind. He didn't know what he was going to do, didn't know if there was anything he could do. He lifted his glass and finished his drink.

The next day, they said their good byes to Gabriella's parents. Her father gave her a soft hug and her mother cried, both wishing them well and to return soon. Gabriella felt hollow. Anthony had called her twice in last night and she had ignored it. Troy decided to sleep on a makeshift bed on the floor after climbing in through her balcony window at 4 in the morning. He hadn't spoken to her since he told her to go back to sleep. Lady sat in the backseat wagging her tail as she looked out at the house, giving a bark as her way of good bye.

Three hours later they were in a hotel. Gabriella stood in the window her arms wrap around herself as she watched the people below on the street. After last night's argument Troy had called the hotel and asked them to accommodate an anointing room rather than one. Now here she was kept locked away like some fairy tale character. Life wasn't like a fairy tale at all, happy endings didn't exist. There was a faded reflection of in the window and she stared at the distorted face looking back at her. Lifting her hand she looked at her wedding ring.

They said when it happens, you'll know. That you'll feel the fairy tale feelings or that your world would stop spinning. She was told over and over by stories and movies that love comes once in a life time. That it's not real unless the stars align or his smile stops time. Gabriella looked down at her wedding ring, no one ever tells you truth about love. That sometimes in the darkest moments of our life we could fool ourselves to believe that the people around us have our best interest at heart. That love or even kindness can come from the strangest of places.

The door opened and she heard someone enter the room. "Gabriella?"

She turned to see Chad standing in the middle of her room. Her brown eyes looked into his and she let out a sigh, "What happens now?"

"Well, you can start with the accident, work your way to Anthony," Chad said with a sigh as he reached to pull out a chair from a nearby table. "I want to understand,"

"No you don't," Gabriella said looking back out the window. "You want to dissect it and analyze my every choice. Then figure out a way you can quietly get rid of Me." she said staring blankly through new forming tears. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a red button up blouse. Her hair pulled back in a pony tail. "You don't care at all."

"I do," Troy voice sounded and Gabriella turned around to face him.

"I've said everything there is to say, I don't know what more you want." She said crossing her arms.

"Well, say it again." Troy said in harsh tone.

"Troy," Chad said looking back from him to Gabriella, "Look the only way we can come to some kind of solution is to talk this out."

"Gee, talk about what's going on why didn't I think of that, how stupid." Troy paused and shoved his hands in his pockets. "She doesn't talk, that's the problem, at least not to me because god knows she must talk Anthony's ear off."

Chad rolled his eyes and he looked towards Gabriella, "How did you meet Anthony?"

"I'd just come to Washington, I was only there for about a week and half, I'd put my resume on almost every bulletin board." Gabriella shrugged. "When he called I figured he was just some guy looking for a personal assistance or secretary."

Chad nodded, "What happened when you got to his office."

"We never met at his office," Gabriella said looking from Troy to Chad, "He insisted that we meet for coffee. When I got to the shop he was already seated and waiting for me." Gabriella wrapped her arms around herself. "He was nice for a little while, asked questions about my major in communications and English. Then he asked about the accident."

"How did he even know about it, we couldn't even find out about it on your record?" Chad said leaning further back on his seat.

Gabriella paused as she looked at both Troy then Chad, "Because it's not on my record."

"Her father took the fall for the accident," Troy said, "The other driver fell asleep at the wheel so he never even saw her."

Gabriella let out a sigh, "He said if I didn't do this job for him he'd go to a judge of his who would put my father behind bars for disturbing a investigation."

"How did he know you were driving the car?" Troy said, "How did he know you were drinking?"

Gabriella looked down at the ground. "I don't know how he knew, he just did." Gabriella shook her head, "He knew about it, said he knew someone at the party, someone who could put me in the car at the time of the accident."

"Troy tells me that the man you hit is actually alive." Chad said resting both his hands on his knees.

"Yes," she said looking over at Troy. "We ran into him on the street."

"I'm going to do a little digging into his own background see if there is any link between him and Anthony." Chad said taking out his phone. "Good news is that since Jason is alive and well this whole thing just went from a covered murder to just a meer accident."

"I can still go to jail." Gabriella said

"Not quite, the papers have been signed, people are fuzzy, your dad already took the fall." Chad let out a sigh and looked at Gabriella. "I'm sorry but the campaign will fall apart if something like this gets out."

"Anthony won't hesitate to release it to the press," Troy said crossing his arms.

Chad was quite for a moment. "So Anthony sees your resume he looks into your past for anything of use. Finds this accident on your father's record but then connects the dots and it leads back to you."

"You were driving under the influence, you fled the scene of an accident, your father lied for you which another list of charges altogether and then he puts you in my office," Troy let out a sign and looked over at Chad. "The press is going to kill us."

Chad looked at both Troy and then Gabriella, "I'll do what I can to get a hold of those documents, now that I know what I'm looking for it should be easier to get rid of."

"Then what?" Gabriella said looking back at Chad, "I go away quietly."

"Exactly," Troy said giving her a short nod. "You can take the dog and all your belongings but as soon as this is taken care off I want you as far away from my campaign as possible."

Chad didn't say a word he simply got up from his seat, "I'll get to work on going through the public records," pausing he put a finger this bottom lip and looked back at Gabriella. "Troy said that you tried to cut it off with Antony, is this true?"

Gabriella nodded, tears in her eyes and ball in her throat. Just like that, it was over. She looked back out the window. "I told him the night of the delta charity, the next day he put that picture in the paper,"

"Explains the photographer," Troy said looking away from Gabriella. "I tracked him down, Antony hired him to take the photo, paid him double to get it published."

"Is that our new guy?" Chad said looking back at Troy.

"Yes," Troy said looking back and then proceeding to leave the room.

Chad turned to Gabriella, "Don't make any contact with Anthony just yet, let's let him think he's winning in the mean time I'll give you some information I want you to leak."

"Won't he be able to tell?" Gabriella said cautiously.

Chad smiled kindly, "Everything will be fine."

Gabriella watched the doors close and a tear rolled down her cheek. If this was fine she didn't want to be better. A sob escaped her lips. Anthony was right, Troy wasn't going to forgive her. She destroyed her only chance at love before she even fell in love. Gabriella let out another sob as a new searing pain ripped through her. She'd fallen in love. Disbelief shook and her knees became weak. Gabriella moved over so that she could collapse into a small chair. Lord help her she was in love with some who wanted nothing to do with her.

Lady came to her feet whining in sadness as she bumped Gabriella's leg with her nose. It was like she understood and wanted to tell her it would be okay. The very sentiment only made Gabriella cry harder.


	20. Chapter 20

Gabriella bushed out her hair quietly in her hotel bedroom, Lady was chewing on a rawhide Chad had given her earlier. Putting her brush down she looked in the mirror at her reflection. They had to go dinner tonight; they would be sitting down with the state senator and his wife. She was wearing a simple black dress with thin straps that showed off her shoulders. Her hair straightened around her face, the door from the other room opened and Troy entered.

"If you not ready in ten minutes, I'm leaving without you." Troy said adjusting his cuff links, "I'll say you ate something for lunch and you're not well," Troy looked at her sternly almost daring her to protest.

"Lucky me?" Gabriella said with a raised brow. "I'm ready."

"Funny," Troy took looked in the mirror to adjust his tie. "You can always just stay here. I don't care."

"You have to care you need me," Gabriella stood up from her seat walking towards him. "This is supposed to be a causal dinner," she said taking his tie in her hands and undoing it. "Just leave a few buttons undone."

"Right, because now you have the right to dress me?" Troy said backing away from her and continuing to undo his tie.

Gabriella clenched her fist. "Troy, please don't shut me out."

Troy was silent for a moment, his lips were in a grim line as he studied her hard. "How do I know you're not going to Sabotage me?"

"I can't make you trust me," Gabriella said looking away from him. "But I can do my best to help undo what I've done."

"Why?" Troy said with a shrug. "Once Chad has the information, this deal is done, I want nothing more to do with you?"

Gabriella looked at his blue eyes that seemed to be iced over with anger, at this point she had to ask herself what was it that she was fight for? "I'm in love with you," Gabriella said sternly, if there was ever a reason that was it.

Troy let out a breath and then bit down on his tongue. Leave it to Gabriella to make things harder than they had to be. He almost felt himself say the words back. He wanted to say it back, but he couldn't bring himself to be the fool. Couldn't expose himself in this war of politics. He was only as powerful as the walls he kept up and the people he kept out. "We're going to be late."

When they got to dinner both the senator and his wife were already waiting for them. Gabriella greeted them apologizing for their tardiness with an excuse about her not finding her earrings.

"Oh heavens, I know what you mean," said the older woman, "I never leave home without my mother pendant, she passed two years ago and it my dearest piece of jewelry."

Troy eyed the elder woman as she smiled at Gabriella with kind eyes. Looking back at the senator he smiled and nodded. "Woman take forever to get ready, one day it's the hair the next it's earrings," Troy grumbled as he looked down at his menu.

"Waiting on a woman is the best kind of waiting," The man said, "The result is worth the wait."

"Oh George," the older woman said with a small smile. "I remember you were just the same once upon a time, he'd throw a fit if I wasn't on time." she said looking back at Gabriella with a grin. "Men love hauling us around like trophies but heavens help us if we have to take our time with the engravings and polishing,"

Gabriella giggled she felt a small ping in her heart as she looked at the older couple wiser in age and comfortable in their skins. She wanted a love like that, one that got better with age, one that seemed ageless. A love that loved her back.

"Betty's right, I had to be trained." George said with a shrug.

The rest of the dinner was peaceful, they talk politics, they talked views, and they talk about the ever changing world. The meal was tasteless; the conversation left him feeling empty. Troy eyes kept wondering to his wife. The way she would move her food around the plate before making sure her fork had the right amount of mash potatoes and steak. The way she would hold her glass to her lips caught up in the conversation and forget to take a sip. There were so many things about her that he noticed, so many things he liked about her, adored about her, loved about her. Troy looked away out into the restaurant.

"Enough shop talk." George said smiling at Troy, "Tell us the story,"

"What story?" Troy said looking up at George with a loss for words. He hadn't even been aware of the shop talk from before.

"How he purposed," Betty said looking at Gabriella her cheeks a nice rosy red. "Was it romantic?"

Gabriella let out a small sigh, "It was," she said with grin.

"Was it?" Troy asked looking at her curiously.

Gabriella placed a hand on his knee the touch was warm. "I love white roses," she said already leading into the story. "Well we spent the evening at the show it was a movie in the park,"

"Oh those are so romantic," Betty said with a smile.

"It was very romantic." Gabriella said with a small smile as she looked over at Troy.

Troy returned back to his food only half interested in the story. It wasn't real, she wasn't real, she was traitor.

Gabriella continued, "He makes the best peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Then after the movie we dance to the credits and before I knew it he was on his knee."

"Well done." George said looking Troy's way. " you can tell so much about the man by the woman on in his heart." He said smiling at Gabriella, "She's a gem,"

"Thank you," Troy said bringing his hand under the table to take hold of hers and gently remove it from his knee.

Gabriella looked down at her food, he wasn't going to forgive her was he. The realization that he might never forgive her made her entire body hurt and her face struggled twice as hard to hold her smile in place.

"I'll tell you when I saw this little beauty behind the cash register at big bagel, I just knew." George said with a smile.

"He actually introduced himself as my next boyfriend?" Betty giggled and Troy smiled tilting his glass at them.

"Our first date was to a drive in movie, god do I miss those." George smiled as he quietly reminisced, "How did you meet this little beauty?"

Troy looked into his glass, "She was my secretary," he said looking back at his own faint reflection in the wine glass. He could see Gabriella giving him a sideways glance so he continued before she made this another lie. "She'd only been working there a week but there was something different about her." Troy paused to remember the first time he saw her hustling around the office. Watching her set up her desk from his office, she'd brought him coffee, her hands were so small as she placed the cup on his desk. "I think the moment I knew was this one time we were both walking through the hall. I was reading a report on a budget and she was shifting files in her arms, we almost collided and I remember looking up into her brown eyes and just feeling … like the world shifted." Troy's smile lasted a second; she'd been on her way to the copy room that day, probably making copies for Anthony. His gut twisted.

Gabriella recalled that moment, she was moving was taking the files to the copy room for another employee. It had been the first time she was stunned by his blue eyes. He been more mysterious, more forbidden, more alluring because she knew he would never waste his time on a woman like her. Gabriella let out a breath, was it even true? Did he make up that memory like she had their proposal?

"Isn't that the truth," Betty smiled as she placed her hand on her husband's. "Love just hits you in the face sometimes. I mean as cheesy as that line was I fell for it, and I fell hard."

Troy looked out into the dance floor where other couples began to gather. As if reading his mind George let out a sigh, "Well I wouldn't worry too much, you have my full support. I like you." He added lifting his own glass.

Troy nodded, "I appreciate your support,"

"Now let's dance!" George said with grin rising from his own seat and holding a hand out to his wife. "Come on Betty let's show him how it's done."

"Oh George," she said putting her hand in his as he lead her out to the floor.

Troy grinned as the two left for the dance floor, leaving him behind at the table with Gabriella. After a moment of silence between them he watched her fiddle with her food some more. He watched as she moved around the food. She moved in her seat and let out a sigh as she lifted her glass to take a sip. "We should go,"

Gabriella nodded and let out a sigh as she began to rise from her seat. Troy lifted her coat helping her into it, almost afraid he might strangle her with it. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Troy didn't say a word just moved to the side to allow her to lead the way. He smiled politely as people walked past them, placed his hand on the small of her back as he pushed the front door open for her. held car door for her until she was seated inside. Going through the motions, pretending everything was going to be okay. When he got into the back seat of the limo himself he let out a sigh once they were submerged into privacy.

"It went well," Gabriella said in a low voice.

"They liked you," Troy said looking out the window.

Gabriella fidgeted with the hem of her dress. "When do we leave on the bus?" she said in a nervous voice.

"In the morning," Troy said, "I have a speech three hours out of town, it's at noon." He said looking at his watch. "Then dinner in Los Angles with some officials who might be interested in investing."

"Sounds busy," Gabriella bit her lip as she stared out her own window. "Do you think I could miss that dinner?"

"Why would you?" Troy said placing a hand on his knee as he glanced out his own window. "You were so persistent on coming with me tonight, now all of a sudden you want to be scarce."

"You don't want me around." Gabriella said staring ahead. "I refuse to be unwanted company."

"Well I'm not leaving you alone," Troy said looking at her. "Like I can trust that you won't try and sabotage me?"

Gabriella waited for the car to come to a stop at a red light before reaching for the handle and getting out of the limo. Slamming the door behind her, she made her way across the street to the sidewalk.

"Gabriella!" Troy said yelled across the street as he got out of the limo as well. "You can't walk all the way back to the hotel from here."

"Who said I'm going to the hotel." Gabriella shot back pausing only for a moment to remove her heals.

Troy leaned back into the limo addressing the driver to continue forth for the evening. He jogged after her across the street. "Where are you going?" he called, aware of people looking their way.

Gabriella kept walking, reaching into her tiny hand bag she gathered together some change for phone. Looking around she scanned the area for a phone booth, a pay phone something. Then she spotted the subway.

"Gabriella," Troy called from behind her.

Gabriella started down the stairs for the subway, mixing in with other people already in route in and out of the tunnels. Troy sprinted to catch up only to come to a halt on the train's platform. A train leaving while another train arrived people everywhere loading and unloading from both direction. Where did she go? Which train had she boarded? Troy let out a breath as he stood in the clearing crowd alone and wifeless.


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy New Year everyone, I hope you had an awesome New Year ! nothing like January to make everyone feel brand new and hopeful. I got a Kindle Fire for Christmas … omg I love it. you can even read fan fiction on it! I love love love love love it. My boyfriend got it for me. I love him. Happy reading everyone. **

Gabriella watched Troy fade in distance as the train pushed forward, letting out a sigh she turned to look up at the trains next stop. She didn't know what to do now, where to go or even who she could call. Her parents were out of the question, Chad would only tell Troy where she was and Antony … Gabriella let out a sigh as she slumped down into her seat. She had no one.

"Nice dress," said an older woman as she gathered her bag closer to her to make room for Gabriella.

"Thank you," Gabriella looked down at the change in her hand, "do you know where I can find a payphone?"

"My," the older woman thought for a moment. "I haven't seen a payphone in … ages." She said looking around the train at the other passengers. "Do you want to use my cell phone?"

Gabriella shook her head and looked back out the window sinking back into her chair. Crossing her arms she slipped a hand through her hair and let out breath.

Mean while Troy tilted his head back as he listened to Chad voice on the other end of the phone. "No you explain it to me Troy, how do you lose a person!" Chad voice became louder and Troy pulled the phone from his ear.

"We got into a small argument," Troy responded. "She got on a train."

"What did you do!"

Troy arched his brows. "What did I do?" he let out a laugh, "Are we suddenly overlooking everything she's done?"

"You hired her to be your fake wife remember!" Chad let out a groan, "If I recall the direct deal was do this or else!"

"You and I both know I wouldn't have fired her." Troy said with an annoyed tone.

"But did she?" Chad let out a sign, "She's only married to you because she had no choice, just like when she took the Job Anthony gave her, she didn't have a choice."

Troy rolled his eyes and he fell on to the bed. "We're wasting time." Troy looked at the clock, four hours had gone by. "We have to find her."

"I don't know what you want me to do, I'm in Los Angeles."

Troy rubbed his eyes, "It's fine," he said letting out a sigh, "I'll call her parents again and then I drive around, she has to be somewhere." Troy said gathering his things.

"Good while you're at it work on your intimacy issues."Chad said.

"Bitch, Bitch, bitch." Troy hit the end button on his phone and opened the door.

Gabriella shivered as she looked into out into the vast darkness before her. She was sitting on the stairs to the hotel. Wiping a tear from her check she sniffled as she watched the door man walked by.

He smiled kindly at her, "Are you sure there isn't anything I can do?"

Gabriella nodded and let out a sigh "I'm fine,"

The man paused for a moment and then removed his coat, "Here at least stay warm." He said draping his coat over her shoulders.

"Thank you," Gabriella said snuggling inside it, "I've give it back before I go inside."

"It's alright, I trust you Mrs. Bolton," the man said with a smile.

"If only I could get my husband to trust me," she mumbled. "Then again I wouldn't trust me either."

"Looking at our reflection through the mirror of our marriage can be hard to take." He said with small grin.

Gabriella smiled, "It's my past that's the problem."

"It will be okay Mrs. Bolton, just remember poor decisions in the past do not prevent future good decisions. It's never too late to start doing what is right." he was quite for a moment. "You both could take that to heart."

Gabriella smiled a little; a feeling of someone behind her made her glance to her side. Just as the door man left she noticed a pair of dark shoes standing there. "He's right, you know?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Were you planning on coming up?"

Gabriella looked up at Troy the back out into the street, her dark hair shifting over her shoulder. "Didn't seem like there was a reason to,"

Troy let out a sigh and shifted his weight. "So you rather I just think of all the things that could happen to you and feel guilty."

Gabriella let out a laugh, "I survived 26 years without you Troy I can get home by train just fine."

Troy chuckled himself and then let out a sigh as he sat down beside her. "So you're sitting out here in the cold because?"

"Because it's better than being in a hotel room with some who is cold," Gabriella said with a shrug.

Troy chuckled a bit and then lifted a small black box out in front of her. "I brought this for you,"

"What is it?" Gabriella said looking at the box.

"I brought it the day before we left on the tour," Troy said with a shrug. "Remember when you said we could be friends?"

"I said that?" Gabriella said looking at the box. "What's in there?"

"Open it and find out?" he said holding it up higher, "Come on what do you have to lose."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and took the box from his hands "This better not be a wedding ring. I am not into that cheesy crap." Gabriella opened the box and she took a deep breath. "Troy,"

"You said you'd never gotten flowers before."

Gabriella looked at ruby sparkles of the red rose that hung on a white gold chain. The stem was painted green the thorns we brown. Her eyes traveled back up to the ruby, it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. "This must have cost-"

"Yeah it did," Troy smirked and he took the box from her hand to remove the chain from the box. Getting up he came from behind her.

"Troy, I can't take this from you."

"Who said anything about taking," Troy said with a smile as he closed he clasp and then reached to adjust her hair. His hand reach down to pull the rose forward letting it rest on her heart. "I'm giving this to you,"

"Well then I can't accept it."Gabriella turned to face him her brown eyes looking up into his blue eyes.

Troy smiled soft as his eyes looked into hers and then slowly fell to her lips. "Against all my better judgment I can't help but only have one thing to say."

"What's that?" Gabriella said looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Troy looked at her brown eyes, his grin growing "I love you,"

Gabriella frowned "You're never going to forgive me."

"I do," Troy said with a raised brow.

"No I've messed up your campaign, I went behind your back, I made a deal with-" Gabriella was cut off by Troy's hand placed over her lips.

"What you did with Anthony, and the secrets.." Troy hand came down and he nodded as his eyes glance off then came back to her. "It's okay."

"It's too much to forgive Troy,"

"Well I'm sorry," Troy said with a smirk, "But I just did,"

"You can't" Gabriella said shaking her head.

Troy reached out bringing his lips close to hers. "I just did." He said in a whisper. "And you're going to have to just live with that, because as far as I'm concerned you're not going anywhere."

Gabriella gasped at the same time his lips came down on hers, she felt dizzy and short of breath. It was like the earth can come to a stop and momentum was keeping at her going and at this moment she was crashing into Troy.

Together they stood and Troy broke the kiss pulling her hand and leading her back inside. Troy removed her coat and handed it back to the door man. "I got it from here," he said with a smile and then with a hand on the small of her back he led her into the elevator. Once the door closed he pulled her closer, "Your beautiful," he said looking at her his lips tugged in a smile.

Gabriella felt the blush on her cheeks, "I can't believe this is happening." she said looking around the elevator.

"Oh yeah, nifty little invention the elevator, you know it also goes down?" he said with a chuckle.

Gabriella gave him a playful shove. "Don't ruin the moment."

Troy chuckled and pulled her close as the doors open he lifted her up.

"Troy?" she said with a laugh as he carried her to their door, struggling just a little he reached into his pocket and pulled out the key to the room. "Put me down."

"Not yet," he said carrying her into the room, as soon as he kicked the door shut he slowly moved to the bed. Placing her on as if she we're to break. Then Troy reached for her bringing her close pressing his lips against hers. His hands pulled at the strings of her dress pulling one shoulder strap down and the letting the other fall. Her hands dropped the shoes and purse she been holding and instead intertwined with his hands, coming together like puzzle pieces of modern art. His lips trailed down her chin to her neck and Gabriella let out a moan. Troy took her hands in his holding them up against the above her head as she lowered to the bed, leaving her helpless against him, her breathing shallow as she let him have his way with her.

Reaching under the dress Troy slowly pulled her panties down his eyes never leaving hers. Gabriella felt her inside shaking, her hands were trembling, and she could feel herself beginning to sweat. "Troy-"

His lips covered hers and she felt the fabric of her underwear slide down her legs, Troy held them out and let them fall to floor. His hands were on her hips and she used the freedom of her own hands to begin unbuttoning his shirt. Gabriella pushed his shirt down his arms admiring the muscles showing through his muscle t.

"You can say stop at anytime." He said before placing a soft kiss on her lips. His hands reached into her hair feeling the strands against his fingers on his knuckles and against his skin. He slowly brought her down mounting the bed himself and hovering over her as she moved back to accommodate him.

Gabriella let out a moan as he came back up her legs kissing every inch of them, skipping to her stomach, her chest, her neck, all the way until he could reach her lips. Reaching his hand down between them he found her wet entrance with his fingers and began to rub slowly before dipping his finger inside her.

Gabriella let out a small moan as she arched underneath him, wanting to feel more wanting to be against him. Gabriella lifted her hand so it was gripping his shoulder. She could feel the second finger slide in, her eyes fluttered shut and braced herself as he penetrated her with his fingers. Suddenly he stopped, Gabriella felt herself get cold as the weight shift off of her. Was that it? Had he changed his mind? Gabriella opened her eyes to and leaned up to find him rolling a condom over his shaft. She closed her eyes again, this was going to happen. She could feel her courage slipping, her hand trembling even more.

Troy came back over her his body generating heat and safety as she took hold of one of his arms. "I'm nervous," she mumbled.

"Want me to stop?" Troy stilled, looking down at her with understanding. "We can just lay here, we don't have to do anything."

"No," Gabriella leaned up so she was close to his lips. "I want to feel you, I want you to have me." She said pulling her lips away slightly and leading him to her.

Troy pulled back before he fell forward. "Are you sure?" Troy asked keeping himself at a distance in case she did want him to stop.

"I'm sure," Gabriella smiled and Troy felt his heart almost stop. She was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen, her hair sprawled out on pillows, the moonlight that streamed into the room catching in her eyes.

"You're so beautiful," Troy whispered, placing a small kiss on her lips. Gabriella's eyes fluttered shut as she wrapped her arms around him.

Slowly with his right hand he took hold of himself and positioned himself at her entrance. After this moment nothing would be the same. He was doing more than just having sex with woman, more than just taking Gabriella virginity or even consummating their marriage. He was going to make love to his wife. "Relax," he said in low voice, he smiled as he felt her tense up underneath him. "I'm not going to hurt you," He could feel her bracing herself, slowly he brought his lips on hers kissing her deeply distracting her with a passionate kiss.

She felt it, he was inside her, he slipped in and she could feel her muscles throb as they surrounded him. Then she felt a slight pinch, a rip, faint but still pact with that reminded that she was indeed, a virgin. The sharp pain made her gasp and Troy slowly pulled out, "Are you alright?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, keep going," she said reaching her hands up to slither around his neck. She felt him reenter her this time a little less pain, he pulled out again and Gabriella wiggled a little underneath him. This time when he came back in she felt a different feeling, she felt herself stretching, he was going deeper, he was in her completely hitting what felt like a wall. She moaned a little as she adjusted herself.

She was tight, wet, warm and he was struggling to hold back. He pulled out again slowly and then reentered her. She was moving underneath him, she'd wrapped a leg around him and he was lost in her trying to remain in a slow pace.

"Faster," she said in husky breath, "I want to feel it." Her brown eyes looked up at him "I'll be alright," she said reassuringly.

Troy moved a bit faster coming in and out of her with a steady rhythm, "Oh my god," he mumbled as he brace himself better, she was like a glove to his hand and that was an understatement, their body's clicked when he moved she moved and her curves allowed him to be where he wanted to touch her as he wanted. Troy moved faster the bed at this point was shifting with a faint squeak beneath them.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered as she moved her hand through his hair, she was feeling something, it was like a ball of tingles building up inside her, her body wanted to be touch all over her inside wanted him deeper and she wanted him to be closer to her. She wanted his skin against hers and at the motion of pulling him closer he came to her. The rubbing sensation of slick bodies burning into one flame.

"Gabriella, I…" Troy gritted his teeth pausing as he waited for his own orgasm to retreat. He wanted her to feel as much as she could before submitting to his own defeat.

"Troy," she said moving her hips, "Don't hold back," she pulled at him and she came up to his level, Troy hands came around her holding her up on his bended knees he moved inside her deeper than before.

In the new position Gabriella held on to him tighter she could feel him more rubbing against her, the trickle of pleasure strong now that he was moving in and out of her at this angle. "Oh my god," Gabriella arched her head back, her breast coming up to his lips.

Troy moaned as he brought the bra down exposing her nipple to him, he took it in his mouth as they continued to move. Gabriella moans got more and more intense, his own orgasm coming back to him, he could feel it rising inside him, he could feel her beginning to tremble. "Cum for me," he said in low whisper, "I want you to cum for me,"

Gabriella mouth fell open as he moved faster, she could feel it, it was right there, that tingle, the wave of sensations rippling through her she could feel it, her hands pressing into him as she held on, letting her inside shake and her body tremble.

Troy kept going his own orgasm close, he wasn't going to stop this time. Troy brought his hand up bringing her head down her lips reach able and in that moment, that moment he could feel his release and her own body spasm around him. Their lips touched fighting for dominance, her lips parting her tongue moving quickly to taste his. They both slowly came to a stop.

"Wow," Gabriella was the first to say anything after moments went by. "That was.."

Troy grinned as she let out a sigh, coming back down he laid her gently on the bed and came down beside her to rest his own body. Lifting the covers for them they both got underneath and snuggled against each other. His breathing was quick as he felt her rest besides him. His arm draped over her, fitting perfectly along her curves. His eyes slowly began to shut and his lips naturally fell into a grin as he slipped further into slumber.


	22. Chapter 22

**Caught red handed I've recently been watch one tree hill on Netflix for the last two months. LoL nice catch kolilat11! LoL. I'm on season five… it's lost some of it's charm but I'm hoping it gets better. Have a good read guys and please don't hate me, remember the story isn't over!**

Gabriella woke up in a bed of rumpled sheets and the scent of sexual release. Alone. Sitting up she looked around the room, it was empty. "Troy?"

The bathroom door opened and Troy stepped out, crisp and clean, dressed in a suit. His face was blank, void… suddenly Gabriella pulled the sheets up higher, something had shifted and the room became uncomfortable. "You should get dressed," he said looking away from the bed.

"Troy what's wrong?" Gabriella said in low voice, bringing her legs closer she wrapped her arms around her knees. "Did I do something?"

Troy didn't say anything. "Gabriella can we talk about this later,"

Gabriella nodded slowly, "Okay." She watched as he left the room leaving her in confusion.

Later that day Gabriella stood off in the distance, watching as Troy addressed the crowd. Gabriella looked over at Chad who was talking to some off to the side. Her brows furrowed and she watched the package exchange hands. Then Chad turned to face her, nodding at the man they departed and Chad came towards her.

"What's with the creep drug dealer like behavior," Gabriella asked as Chad handed her the package.

"Those are your records." Chad said "The originals, Anthony had them in his travel case, luckily I know a nice guy at the hotel he's staying at."

"This is everything?" Gabriella said looking at the manila cover envelope of her life story. "Wow," 26 years bundled up in a package like some pastry.

"I've check the records, everything on file is clean, your medical records are fine and you are who you say you are." Chad held up a finger. "No more secrets, I mean that Gabs, we need you to cooperate, no running off in the middle of the night, no subways, no more making deals with the devil."

Gabriella smirked as she held the package close to her chest. "Troy told you about last night?" she said interested in what two friends talked about.

Chad looked up at the stage where Troy was speaking, "Just tell me when you want to sign the papers."

"Papers?" Gabriella looked over at Troy then back at Chad.

Chad placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, we'll handle this divorce gracefully." Chad placed a small kiss on her temple.

Gabriella let out a breath as she looked back to Troy who was still speaking.

Troy looked out into the crowd. "America is in that moment, we can feel it, the discomfort, the unhappiness and the unfulfilled wishes and hopes we're struggling with everyday." Troy paused as he looked down at ground. "I making a promise, today," He paused looking up into the crowd of people, "Right here, right now that this won't last forever." He said motioning around the room. "People go through life thinking that they can run from their problems, that hiding things in a closet is what we have to do to protect the ones we love."

The room was quiet and Gabriella shifted looking out into crowd as people watched him intently.

"Our children will grow up, they will inherit this world and their children the next." Troy held out a hand, "What we do today," Troy picked up his hand. "What we did yesterday, how we feel about the ones we love and what we'll go through to protect them..."

Gabriella looked down at the paper work in her hands.

"I love this country and I'll do all that I can to protect it." Troy smiled as people began to clap, "I want to bring jobs back home, I want the people of America to be confident, that I'm here for you, and nothing or no one will get in my way." Troy said making a fist. "America is a family of families, we take care of each other." he said moving from one end of the stage to another. "Instead of a bottom-line based on money and power, we need a new bottom-line that defines productivity and creativity where corporations, governments, schools, public institutions, and social practices are judged as efficient, rational and productive not only to the extent they maximize money and power, but to the extent they maximize love and caring, ethical and ecological sensitivity, and our capacities to respond with awe and wonder at the grandeur of creation." Troy lifted his hands, "America, Optimism is the faith that leads to achievement and nothing can be done without hope and confidence."

People began to cheer and Troy smiled as he looked out into the crowd. His eyes landing on Gabriella blue meet brown without connection. Troy adjusted his tie and bowed out leaving the stage and leaving the crowd in a thrill for excitement and adoration.

Gabriella raced to the back of the stage, catching up with him as he entered a small room. Shutting the door behind her she pressed her body against it and looked at Troy who was removing his coat. "How do you feel about what we did yesterday?" she said in low voice.

"I told you we could talk about this later,"

"It is later!" she said in loud voice tossing the package of paperwork to the floor. "Got damn it," she said in a harsh breath. "You are the most bi-polar man I've ever met."

Troy undid his tie a little and rested on the edge of the table his blue eyes looking at her with mild amusement. "What's wrong now?"

Gabriella shook her head, "We had sex Troy, you said that you loved me!" Gabriella tossed her hands out in frustration, "Remember this?" she said pointing at the rose hanging from her neck.

"Yes,"

"Then what is going on?" she asked taking a step closer to him.

"Sucks doesn't it?" Troy said crossing his arms. There was a pause and Troy grinned. "When you trust someone, open up to them and let them see a part of you not many people get to see." Troy pushed himself off the table, "Almost makes you feel like there isn't floor, like suddenly, the world spinning and you can't breathe."

Gabriella took a deep breath, "You son of bitch." Lifting her hand she threw her weight into it only to be stopped as Troy's hand caught it. Her body flew back as his moved forward, in seconds she was against the wall her hands held down and Troy looming over her.

"When you forgive me, I'll forgive you." Troy eyes dropped down to the necklace hanging around her neck. "I was right about you; then again quiet ones are always the freak the bedroom."

Gabriella shoved with all her might pushing him away, anger and blinding reality humiliating her. A sob escaped her lips and Troy watched as she slid from leaning against to wall to a collapsed heap on the floor.

Troy grabbed his jacket and picked up the package Gabriella toss to the ground. "Bus leaves in an hour," he said walking past her and out the door.

Troy stepped out of the room and paused as Chad spotted him and came over, "Hey, everything alright?" he asked looking at the package in Troy's hands.

"Just fine," he said with a shrug, "just working on those intimacy issues." Troy walked past him and out to the hall back into the press room. Once he was away from the eyes of the press, from friends, and just anyone in general he slumped against the wall. It felt like a rock had smashed his heart, like a building rested upon his lungs. Troy let out a sigh closed his eyes, trying to erase that sight from his memory. A tear streamed down his own cheek and for the next hour, he stared regretfully and painfully into space.


	23. Chapter 23

Have you ever tried living on a bus with seven other people? Everyone kept to themselves and shared everything at same time. Everyone was always working, tallying up supporters, talking about speeches or politics. Some had pictures of their loved ones back at home, some talked on the phone every night. People survived through human connection. Gabriella wanted to do with any of it. She kept to herself and most times people forgot she was there. Especially Troy, he never seemed busier, or more into his work, he been sleeping in a cot, staying in different hotel rooms, avoiding her as much as she was avoiding him. Gabriella shifted as she sat quietly and looked out the window watching scenery pass by. Lady was sleeping on the couch, her donkey chew toy in her mouth.

"You haven't eaten since we left Topeka, you can't just stop eating Gabs," Taylor sat in front of her with a sandwich.

"Watch me," Gabriella said, her eye never left the window. What was the point?

Taylor got up and let out a sigh as she walked to the back of the bus where Chad and Troy were going over Q and A's. "She still won't eat."

Troy stilled although he pretended to continue reading as if she said nothing, since L.A. she hadn't talked to him. He slept in a cot along with everyone one else while she slept in the bedroom. He been watching her, a few times he even talked himself into wanting to apologize. To say he was an asshole was being polite, although he heard her refer to him as such as few times. Tomorrow they would be in the same city as Anthony and she would give him the flash drive with Troy's mock Tax plan. One Chad and Troy put together that had holes and over the top numbers.

The plan was that Anthony would use this plan at the debate, while Troy would refer to his actual plan, one that worked efficiently. They were going to have a debate, small in size but just as powerful and important it was the rare chance that voters would have to compare them side by side.

"She has to eat, that medical condition she has requires her to get as much vitamins as possible." Chad let out a sigh and glanced over at Troy who was ignoring them both. "You've both been miserable, I don't see why you just don't apologize and spring us from this limbo."

No one knew about L.A. Gabriella didn't tell anyone and he sure as hell wasn't going to admit to that moment of disgust. Troy eyes looked up at Chad and Taylor felt the tension shift. Troy did say anything didn't do anything he simply got up and walked out of the room. Taylor sat down in his empty seat, "This doesn't feel right anymore."

"I'm working on the divorce papers right now," he said with a raised brow, "If you think this is bad wait till the press gets a hold of his divorce."

Taylor let out a sigh and leaned back in the chair. "For a moment there I really thought they were going to make it."

"I know," Chad said with a small frown. "So did I,"

"Everyone been avoiding them, no one wants to get in the middle or even ask about what happened in L.A.?" Taylor said with a shrug.

"Well don't ask me," Chad shook his head, "Troy won't say anything unless it's related to his campaign."

"At least he's talking, she's just sulking." Taylor said with an exasperated sigh.

"Well we just have to wait for them to figure it out." Chad watched Taylor for a moment. Her eyes stared off and she was fidgeting with her fingers. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Taylor said looking back at him, "I mean with everything that's going on I don't know if I should bring it up?"

Chad put his gadgets and paperwork aside. "You know I love you," he said with kind smile taking her hand. "I'm here, everything else aside, you come first."

Taylor smiled as she looking into his eyes that looked back at hers. They were both quiet for a moment and she spoke again. "I think I'm pregnant."

Chad bit down on a smile and he resisted the urge shout out with pride. "Have you taken a test yet?" he said in a low voice.

"No," she said with a small shrug "but my period late."

"How late?" Chad asked placing the laptop to the side.

"Three weeks late." Taylor said with a small smile.

"Taylor, we have to take a test, I have to know, I wanna know, we have to know right now!" Chad jumped up.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell the driver to pull into the next drug store!" he shouted as he kept running.

Taylor giggled as she let out a breath and then she glanced down at Troy's own lap top he had the windows closed his desktop looking up at her. It was a picture of Gabriella; she was smiling and holding a wiggling puppy in her arms. What happened in L.A.?

Troy slid into the seat across from Gabriella and she remained still and quiet. Her features were paler, her cheeks more sucked in. Troy heart pinched, she looked sick. "Gabriella,"

She gave him a sideways glance, nothing more than that.

"Eat," Troy said sliding a peanut butter and jelly sandwich over to her end of the table. Gabriella didn't move didn't blink and he watched her brown eyes in the reflection of the bus's window. Troy let out a sigh and placed both hands on the table. "Last chance,"

That caught her attention she turned to look at him her eyes narrowed, they both stared at each other for a long moment. Her brown eye filled with tears that didn't dare spill over. Her bottom lip quivered and before he could say anything she was up and walking towards the bedroom in the back where she locked the door behind her.

"Ouch," said of the interns as they winced. "Whatever you did doesn't look like your coming out of the dog house anytime soon."

Chad had told the others on the bus that they were in the midst of a little fight, nothing serious. Troy rolled his eyes as he looked back out the window. That was all he needed some intern leaking to the press that his marriage was failing. That Gabriella wasn't eating, that he was approving anorexia or something equally outrageous. The scenery passed by and he felt an anger welling up inside him. He looked down at the sandwich. Why did everything have to come down to what the papers would say, why was everything about how the press would spin it or what his opponent might use against him. The bus came to a stop and Troy looked at the intern. "Why are we stopping?"

Plucking her head set from her ear she looked up from her book. "I don't know?"

Troy got up and walked to the front of the bus there were in the parking lot of a convenient store, people already unloading from the bus and venturing out. "Why are we stopping here?" Troy asked.

"Chad said it was urgent," The driver leaned back in his seat and picked up his paper. "We'll be on our way in a bit boss."

Troy nodded and turned to look outside almost everyone one was off the bus and outside, everyone but her. Troy made his way to the back picking up the sandwich as he went.

Gabriella stared at the wall blankly as she rested in bed. She'd taken shower this morning; yet the vulgar grim of memories kept her from feeling clean. She couldn't scrub his touch from her skin. She could feel the bus come to a stop and her eyes shut. She didn't want to leave the bus, she didn't want to be hustled into another hotel room in another state with him just one door away. Chad and Taylor had been shifting her around, keeping her busy, in a obvious attempt to get her back on track. Gabriella sat up her hair coming forward a bit as she knees up to her chest.

People were murmuring outside, they must have stop at a rest stop. There was silence, only the outside noise. Gabriella looked around the room, the sound of a key in the lock caught her attention and she watched in horror while the door swung open and Troy came in. "Locking this door is a privilege." He said holding up the plate and shutting the door behind him, "I give you that privilege as long as you follow the rules."

Gabriella pushed herself further up the bed as he came closer. Troy stilled his brows furrowed as he watched her move away from him. He looked down at the sandwich then back at the door. Gabriella looked at the door as well then back at him her heart rate sky rocketing. She could smell his soap, smell that masculine scent he generated like a pheromone striking at her and making her palms clammy and sweaty. He proceeded to come closer to her and she was going to sprint off the bed like a gazelle in a open field at the sound of snapped twig.

"Hey, hey, hey" Troy's hand caught her as she sprung pulling her back. He had to put the sandwich down on the nightstand in order to keep hold of her as she fought. Pushing him away, wiggling, scratching, everything but screaming she moved quickly in her efforts of escape. "Gabriella, knock it off, you're going to get hurt." Troy got hold of one hand then the other his torso moved forward knocking her back and in turn bringing him over her. At this point he had her pinned to the bed underneath him both her wrist in his hands. "Stop it," he said calmly.

"Get off me," she said through gritted teeth.

"Look," Troy let out a breath, "Chad is working on the divorce papers, until then you have to eat, I'm not going to stand to see you starving yourself not with your condition."

"Why do you care?" Gabriella said looking away from him and at his hands which were still holding her down.

"I'm tired," Troy said letting go of her, "I'm frustrated and the sooner this is over the better," getting up he moved to leave the room.

"It must be so tiring to keep everyone at arm's length." Gabriella said sitting up and rubbing her wrist. "Then again I'm beginning to think you get off on being alone."

Troy turned around, "you kept me at arm's length," he said pointing towards her. "I wanted to make this work, you were the one who lied and kept secrets."

"Please," Gabriella rolled her eyes, "make sure the next woman you hire to be your wife knows that she has kiss the ground you walk on and be by your side at all times, maybe you can buy her collar."

"Trust me there will no other woman." Troy said waving a hand. "I don't want anything to do with women." Because no one was going to be Gabriella, no one was going to know him like she did, no one was going to talk to him like she did.

Gabriella was quiet and Troy watched her for a moment. She looked at the sandwich and then back at him. "Where are we?"

"Some small convenient store." He said watching her chest rise and fall, their small wrestling session had revealed that she wasn't wearing a bra. In the heat of the moment he had ignored it, but now in the aftermath the memory of the pleasure they were capable of having. His skin tingled with memory of her naked skin against his. His lips itched to kiss her, he give anything to just to hold her right now.

Dragging her eyes away from his arms she looked back at the sandwich, food didn't taste the same. Not that she was even hungry in the first place. Looking back at him she felt a heat between her legs, no matter how much she wanted to hate him, wanted to kill him or wanted to be terrified, she couldn't bring her heart to do think the same. Her heart wanted him, her body followed suit. "Anthony was right about you,"

Troy was walking backwards to the door, "Excuse me?"

"He said you didn't have romantic bone in your body," she said looking up at him, "That you were nothing but a business man, ice cold."

"Well since you're so close and open with him maybe you should marry him." Troy said gritting his teeth a little. Anthony, everything always had to come back to Anthony. He was tired of hearing that name.

"I rather drink myself to death," she said turning away from Troy and shooting back onto the bed further. "The both of you are one in the same, married one married both."

Anger flared in his blood and he took four steps until he was hovering over that side of the bed. "I am nothing like him, I do my job, I don't cheat or backstab people I care about."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and furrowed her brow."Please all you care about is you!"

"Don't be so quick to call the kettle black, you made a deal to stay out of jail and then a deal with me to get out of debt." Troy turned from her making his way out, his temper was already at an all time high.

"And you were all too willing to get rid of me if I didn't take the deal."Gabriella said climbing off the bed. "I didn't have a choice, what's your excuse?"

Troy turned quickly to face her, "We're done." He said leaving the room.

"Like hell we are, say what you want about how I made a deal to save my ass but don't you dare make it sound like your some kind of saint." She said following him into the hall of the bus.

"Keep your voice down," Troy warned. She was now dead behind him and Troy glance around noting that the bus driver was engrossed in his magazine now reclined on the couch. Turning back to her his lips became a grin she was close. Her breast seemed to poke out at him brushing against his arm as he turned towards her. He wrapped an arm around her waist to bring her closer.

"Fuck you," Gabriella said in a harsh whisper pushing away a little bit.

"Been there done that," Troy said taking a step forward as she took one back.

Shoving at him she let out a breath, "I wonder who'll pay more for my story, Oprah or channel five?" Gabriella countered. All this movement was more rubbing and touching, a fire ignited on her skin.

Troy took a step forward and she took two back, "At this point I could care less if you called the national inquirer," he said in a harsh whisper. "Being married to you for the last 6 months has been the worst 6 months of my life."

"It hasn't been rainbows and puppies for me either!" she said taking a step forward to stand her ground. "I wish I never met you, I wish I never told you anything, and more importantly I can't wait until I never have to see you again."

"As much as I'd like to continue this pissing contest of who could care less, I'd prefer it if you would just eat the damn sandwich!"

"I'm pregnant!" Chad booming voice took the next protest from her lips and both of them turned their attention to Chad as he came running up to them waving a stick. Gabriella and Troy sprung apart.

"That's physically possible how?" Troy asked raising a brow.

"I'm going to be a dad!" Chad placed both hands on either side of Troy's shoulders and shook him. "I'm going to be a dad!"

"Congratulations?" Troy said looking at him with a puzzled expression.

"Chad, you can't just run through a parking lot screaming out that you're pregnant!" Taylor climbed up onto the bus and smiled as she stood in the small living room.

"Congrats," said the bus driver.

"Thanks," Taylor said looking at him then back at Chad.

"Congratulations Taylor." Gabriella said from behind Troy as she pushed forward and offered Taylor a hug.

Troy watched Gabriella hug both Taylor then Chad, their smiling faces; their giggles and proud parents to be glaze over their eyes. Troy felt a something inside him pinged in regret, regret that he would never get that close to anyone to know that feeling. Never have that feeling of absolute love and trust, that 'no care in the world as long as we're together feeling.' Something inside him twisted and Troy turned away from them to return to his index cards. They didn't even notice his disappearance as more people boarded the bus and everyone congratulated them and smiled. They were happy, they were living.

Gabriella watched Troy shoulders shag as he fell back into his chair his index cards on the table in front of him. He looked sad and the idea of his unhappiness made her sad. Gabriella shook her head a little trying shake the feeling away. Looking back at Taylor and Chad talk to everyone and smile, made her envious. Gabriella looked down at her wedding ring and for the first time she since put it on she felt longing. The desire to be what that ring represented. A circular promise of love, of eternity, of going through the good and bad times, looking back at Troy she felt her heartstrings pull he was staring at his own ring as well.

Was it possible that he felt that same longing and desire, that same pull that it had gave to her. His blue eyes looked up and their eyes locked. The room faded into the background. There was nothing else, just them, just the silence in a loud room, and those unsaid words in public speech. She looked away first. Unable to admit to those feeling again, unable to trust him in that way again. Her heart ached and she pushed herself off the wall that had been holding her up and made her way to the back bed room.

Troy watched her walk past him their eyes never met, once she past his eyes darted back to her watching the door close behind her. The scent of her perfume lingered in the hall. Looking back at his wedding band he felt the sadness seeping into his heart. He loved her so much and instead of honoring that love, that promise, that trust. Troy made a fist and then opened it again his eyes still on the ring. He hurt her, humiliated her, used her, and brought her. He'd found the one woman he couldn't live without and then ensured that she'd want nothing but to live her life without him.


	24. Chapter 24

Gabriella sat at the breakfast table and causally looked around the room. Chad was sitting at one of the tables in the distance reading a paper, or at least staring at one very intensely. Gabriella let out sigh as she pushed the eggs around in her plate. Anthony was meeting her here and her nerves were at an all time high from the idea that right now she was playing a big part of not only Troy campaign but Anthony demise. She smiled a small smile as she thought about how badly she wanted Troy to win. Just to see the look on Anthony's face would be worth it.

"You're looking devious this morning," his voice snickered as he pulled out his chair.

"I told him about the accident, about Jason, about the drinking.. All of it." Gabriella said placing her napkin on the table which had the flash drive in it.

"You also stole my file."

"My file." Gabriella corrected crossing her arms.

Anthony smile as she motioned for a waitress to come by and fill his coffee cup. "So, what did my dear friend say to that?" He said as the waitress filled his cup.

Gabriella waited until the waitress was gone from the table. "We're getting a divorce." Gabriella said with a small shrug. It was even harder now to think about it then had been before that night. She'd given herself to him and he completely used her. It was getting harder to think of life after all this was over. She wouldn't even be around for when Taylor had her baby, For Sharpay when she got married, or settled down, no more Troy, she wouldn't be able to go back home that was for sure. Gabriella face fell a little. No more Troy.

Anthony's grin grew, "Figures, I knew he wasn't man enough to handle someone like you," Anthony smiled. "I told you he was going to get rid of you."

"Yeah, well I'm not in the mood to stick around either." Gabriella pushed the napkin towards him. "This is over, the deal is off."

"That's fine, I should be able to sink him tonight once and for all." His arrogance was sickening, at least Troy had emotions, Anthony just seemed to be vengeful all the time.

"If you don't mind me asking?" Gabriella paused as she noticed Chad answering his phone. "What are you going to do when you don't have Troy's ideas to carry you anymore?"

"I don't need him," Anthony said with a raised brow, "I want him gone."

"You haven't had an original idea since we started this," Gabriella said with a small frown. "Cheating your way through this isn't going to do you any good, even if you do win, are you sure you could be half the man that Troy is?" Gabriella felt a pang of disgust ripple through her. She still considered him a man, a better man than Anthony, even after what he'd done.

"You slept with him," Anthony smirked, "Wasn't satisfying was it?" Anthony chuckled. "Why don't you and I get together and I'll show you how a real men make love." He said with a hungered look in his eyes.

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Even if you were capable of making love, I wouldn't touch you if you were the last man on earth."

Anthony took the napkin from the table. "Trust me, if I wanted Troy's sloppy seconds I wouldn't have to work hard, they come running to me eventually."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You make me sick." She pushed herself up and grabbed her purse.

Anthony's hand reached out and took hold of her wrist. "If you're planning something, I'd highly suggest you think about it." Anthony's smile got wider, "Troy might be able to protect you now but soon you're going to be out in the cold, alone, helpless, and no one to hear you scream."

Gabriella yanked her wrist free from him. "Leave me alone,"

"For now," he smirked. "Enjoy the debate."

Troy let the water run over him a little longer, the water splashing over his face as he closed his eyes. The image of hands ran over his body, feeling along the muscles and seams of his entire existents. Her smile, the graceful curve in her neck, her collar bone, tender and soft, the even glow of Carmel he know knew covered her entire body. Troy opened his eyes and the images were gone. The empty feeling crept in slowly.

Chad was going to be a father. Work would keep him from the baby. Taylor would have to raise the child alone. Troy closed his eyes again; she was smiling, her bare feet moving to the music. His arm around her waist, holding her closer his hands undershirt in the back seat, the murmured moans, the salty taste of her skin. Troy opened his eyes. The empty feeling was closer. Where was she going to go? What was she going to do? Would she get remarried? Would she love him? Would she trust him? Troy closed his eyes again. Whatever she chose to do it would be harder if he kept competing, she never have privacy, she'd never be able to get a moment's peace.

What about America, could he really lead them now, knowing the things he'd done? He hired his sectary to be his wife, he used her, took her virtue and tossed her away. He had gone as low as to rig Anthony's tax plan. Stooping to childish games to get ahead, he was losing his moral integrity. Who knew what he would do next?

The debate was supposed to happen later in the day, Gabriella had gone downstairs to slip the flash drive to Anthony and Chad followed distantly behind to ensure that everything went down okay. Troy turned off the water and got out of the shower wrapping a towel around him he made his way into the bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed he rested his face in his hands. How did he get from 6 months ago to here? He used to have everything under control. The door opened and in walked Chad who was smiling.

"The plan is set my man."

Troy nodded, and then clasped his hands together. "Do you think this is the right thing to do?"

"The best option," Chad said reaching into the mini bar fridge for a drink.

Troy smirked, "Isn't it a little too early for that?"

Chad let out a sigh as he poured the scotch into his glass, "I'm going to be a dad, you're going to be president," Chad lifted the glass and looked at it, "Just promise me if it's a girl I can secret service accompany her on her first date."

Troy let out a chuckle as he walked over to his closet and pulled out some clothes. "You're going to be heartbroken if they vote republican." Troy said disappearing into the closet.

Chad downed the drink and then shook his head wincing at the burn coursing down his throat. "The divorce papers are ready."

Troy came out from the closet in a pair of jeans and a bare chest. "That was quick."

"Not really," Chad said pouring another drink and sliding the glass towards Troy. "You just have other things on your mind." He said taking out the portfolio of paper work.

Troy nodded and came to the small table. "I guess you could say that?" before Troy could reach for the glass Chad pulled it out of his reach.

"What happened in L.A.?"

Troy grin shrank and he let out a sigh, "I was hoping you'd just let it go."

"Right," Chad tilted his head shrugging his shoulder. "I've been your best friend since our sophomore year of high school. You were my best man and I was yours in return." Chad looked at Troy and shook his head. "Why are you working so hard to be alone?"

Troy picked up the pen and look at the documents, "I know it must have been hard to keep this quite."

"Once you sign that, I can't promise I can keep it quiet any longer." Chad said motioning toward the paper.

Troy paused as he held the pen in-between his fingers. "How are you going to do it?" Troy asked looking up at Chad. "Raise a baby with your wife if you're working with me, the late night meetings, all nighters, press control, and the sudden trips to other places in the world at a moment's notice?"

Chad was quite for a moment, "Well I imagined that my family is going to always come first," Chad said with a small shrug, "And that you have 50 interns who be willing to listen to you bitch about your failed marriage and how you should have given it a chance."

Troy smirked, "She doesn't want to be married to me," he said looking down at the pen.

"Did you ask her?" Chad said raising a brow.

Troy was quite for a moment, "I hurt her. I slept with her and then told it didn't mean anything."

Chad was quite for another long moment, things began to click into place. "Did it?"

Troy reached for the glass looking into the contents of it. "No moment has ever meant more to me then that night,"

Chad watched as Troy downed the drink. Setting the glass down and wincing a bit. His blue eyes were duller, his skin tone paler, everything a love sick fool would look like. "Love is forgiving, you'd be surprised what it can overcome."

Troy bit his lip as he put the pen to paper his hand moving fluidly across the dotted line. "That so?"

Chad let out as a sign he took the papers back and closed the portfolio. "Disney didn't make all those movies about nothing," he said looking down at the page with grim expression.

"I have some calls to make," Troy said walking over to his suit case, "Best to be prepared for the worst."

Chad nodded as he made his way to the door, "I'll work on damage control from my end."


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone, **

**Went to the doctors this week, I haven't been there in a while due to lack of health insurance and money. You know, this story has really been my leg to stand on through this 'out of work and temping job to job' thing. I think I have a good chance of staying where I am, but I'm also trying not to put all my eggs in one basket. I'm keeping my resume updated and sending it out. I know I'm not out of the woods yet. **

**As for my health, well they found a heart murmur, not sure what it is yet might be nothing at all. I'm actually more than sure it nothing really. My asthma is getting a bit more serious I now have two pumps one I have to take every day and one every 6 hours as needed. **

**Then I also got a …dun dun dun… pap smear. An experience, that trust me might make a debut in my next story. In about week I should know if I have any signs of cancer or if my blood count has gone up any. I faint from blood loss from time to time lol that's right folks when I chop up some onions I'm living life on the edge! So I thought I'd share how I'm doing and just, well, get things out of my mind. I dyed my hair an intense red last night. Now I really am made for sin lol curls the color of the devil. Just having some fun and taking it one day at a time.**

**Hope you guys enjoy. **

Gabriella stood by behind the curtain to the stage, her eyes nervously looked out into the sea of people. This was it, the moment of truth. Gabriella looked back at Troy who was doing an interview with a local station. His expression was serious and clam, Gabriella knees were shaking and her insides were about ready to come out and he looked fine. As if in that moment he could read her mind he looked over to her and offered a small smile. It wasn't a huge smile, or a big gesture but she knew it was his clam way of saying. 'You look worried, don't be.'

She offered a smile back and then turned to find Anthony glancing at her from across the stage on the other side and look in his eyes made her skin prickle, made her breath quicken and restored all panic Troy had eased. A hand came to the small of her back and she jerked in surprise to find Troy. "He can't do anything here," he said in small voice as he pretended to adjust one of her earrings.

"Right, that's what worries me." Gabriella said with a nervous chuckle. "I can't stay here forever." She said letting out a breath. "What's going to happen after this?"

Troy placed a hand on her shoulder, she didn't shudder, did move away from it, but found herself surprised when she leaned into his touch instead. "I can always pull out of the race." Troy said in a whisper. "I don't need this, not if you're uncomfortable."

Gabriella furrowed her brow as she looked up at him in confusion."What kind of person would I be if I let you walk away from your dreams?"

"I wouldn't blame you," Troy said looking out into the crowd. "Say the word and I'll concede." Troy smirked looking back at her, they were close, and he could smell her perfume. "Hell, say the word and I'll make him squirm if you want?"

Gabriella didn't know what to say, her eyes darted from the crowd then back to him. Her hands wanted to reach up and adjust his collar, for no good reason other than to touch him. "Make him squirm." Gabriella said with a small smirk.

"Gladly," Troy responded.

"You're on in five." A man with a clip board came up to them and Troy nodded.

"I'll better get to my seat." Gabriella said with a small smile. "Good luck." She offered as she began to walk away from him. Troy tugged on her hand and she turned around to look at him questioningly. He lean in gently and placed a small kiss on the top of her forehead.

"We should talk later," he said gently.

Gabriella nodded, "Alright," she said cautiously. "See you after the debate."

"Look forward to it." he said with a small nod.

Troy watched as she left to find her seat she was wearing a small pink summer dress, her skin looked healthy. A calm joy came over him as he watched her disappear around a corner. Soon it would all be over. He turned back to the stage and watched as the introductions were made.

Gabriella shifted in her seat as she settled in. A small smile came to her lips, he was different. She didn't know how or why but talking to Troy just now seemed easy. Peaceful even? Maybe it was the cameras? She didn't see any back stage, maybe reporters? None. A small smile tugged at her lips as she thought about what they had to talk about. Suddenly she jerked as Chad appeared beside her. "Here are the divorce papers, sign them after the debate and have Troy bring them back, he already signed."

Gabriella ears popped at that moment and her stomach fell into her shoes. 'He wanted to talk' Gabriella looked down at the black portfolio in her lap. She was the world's biggest fool she was hand fed the break up set up and she thought he wanted to talk to her about being together. Gabriella looked up onto the stage to see Troy and Anthony walked to their separate podiums to both men serious and clam.

"Both candidates have 3 minutes to answer the question, determined by a coin toss backstage Mr. Hill you have the first answer which will then be answered by Mr. Bolton."

Both men nodded in agreement. The debate started Anthony had prepared and had obviously taken a lot from Troy's own campaign. He could recognize his own ideas and words. Luckily he was knew more about his own idea's and forums that things Anthony left out Troy was able to fill the blanks.

"How do intend to solve the problem with public schools and their demising test scores?"

Anthony looked out into the crowd. "I plan to…" he paused looking down at his notes then back out into crowd. "We need to administer a better curriculum, focus more on the lesson plans and teachers, shine more light on what we're teaching."

"Mr. Bolton?"

Troy smiled confidently. "The tests aren't the problem, nor are the teachers or curriculum. The problem is we are heading into a new generation and we're still approaching education as if it was 20 years ago." Troy looked out into the crowd. "Now a days with Smartphones, tablets, and google, this is a problem of adaption. The future has changed and if we want our children to concur that future we need to give them the tools they need to learn how to use it. It's now about what we teach them it's how."

People clapped and Anthony shot Troy a dirty look. The host asked another question the process of the debate kept going, were Anthony rolled over issues Troy brought a light to it and magnified the problem.

"What do you plan to do about raising or cutting back on the current tax plan?"

Anthony cleared his throat. "The tax on capital gains directly affects investment decisions, the mobility and flow of risk capital... the ease or difficulty experienced by new ventures in obtaining capital, and thereby the strength and potential for growth in the economy." Looking over at Troy he took a breath. "We need to lower tax rates for everybody, starting with the top corporate tax rate. We need to simplify the tax code. The ultimate answer, in my opinion, is the fair tax, which is a fair tax for everybody, because as long as we still have this messed-up tax code, the politicians are going to use it to reward winners and losers. That's the biggest problem, is the tax code itself." Anthony smirked as he looked over at Troy the sound of people clapping and cheering.

"Mr. Bolton?"

"I can make a firm pledge, under my plan, no family making less than $250,000 a year will see any form of tax increase. Not your income tax, not your payroll tax, not your capital gains taxes, not any of your taxes. If we choose to keep those tax breaks for millionaires and billionaires, if we choose to keep a tax break for corporate jet owners, if we choose to keep tax breaks for oil and gas companies that are making hundreds of billions of dollars, then that means we've got to cut some kids off from getting a college scholarship." Troy said looking out into crowd as they clapped approvingly. "The best thing we could do on taxes for all Americans is to simplify the individual tax code. This will be a tough job, but members of both parties have expressed an interest in doing this, and I am prepared to join them."

Anthony glared out into the audience no doubt about who he was glaring at it. As the debate came to an end Gabriella felt the sting of Anthony eyes on her again. She kept her focus on Troy, the way he filled out the suit, his shoulders and arms. Gabriella lips pulled into a smile, those arms were incredible but even more so were his hands. Closing her eyes she imagine his hands on her gliding over her body. His hand cupping her breast, a small sigh escaped her. She jerked in surprise as people got up to cheer and clap. The debate was over and it was now time to face the music. If she ran she could lock herself in her room until it was time to leave.

Sneaking back through the crowd of people already spilling out into the lobby, she made her way for the elevator. Clicking the button a few times for hopes of faster service she glanced around no signs of anyone. The portfolio in her hands she let out a sigh. He wants talk? Gabriella rolled her eyes and the elevator chimed and she quickly got in jamming her finger into the closed door button. She was almost home free until a hand came in stopping the doors from closing.

"Going somewhere?" Anthony said as he climbed onto the elevator.

"Going up to see Troy," Gabriella said holding the portfolio closer to her chest.

"Troy looked rather busy to me talking to the press." Anthony said as the doors to the elevator closed shut.

Taylor watched in horror as the elevator doors shut, she was too far and she couldn't make it. Now she was making a mad dash for Troy. Cutting through people and weaving around the press she made it to the back of the Stage were Troy was giving a small interview. "Troy!"

"It's true in December, I agreed to extend the tax cuts for the wealthiest Americans because it was the only way I could prevent a tax hike on middle-class Americans." Troy said into the microphone. "But we cannot afford $1 trillion worth of tax cuts for every millionaire and billionaire in our society. We can't afford it. And I refuse to renew them again."

"Troy!"

Troy jerked towards her curious as to what she was shouting about. "Hold on one second." Troy leaned over towards Taylor, "What's wrong?"

"Hill has Gabriella they got on the elevator together."

Troy took off on a dash out of the room leaving the cameras and reporters behind.

"The elevator's going to the fourth floor!" Taylor shouted as he disappeared.


	26. Chapter 26

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Anthony said raising his hand, with the back of his right hand he struck Gabriella across the face.

"No!" Gabriella shouted as she knocked into one of the walls. The portfolio flew from her hands and Gabriella let out a sob as she took hold of her face, the sting of his hand vibrating through her entire right side like she'd been struck by lightning. She couldn't bring herself to fight back, what was left for her to fight for. Gabriella adjusted herself so that she was standing up right against the wall. "Bet you feel so much more like a man," she said rubbing her cheek.

"Not really because any man can knock a woman around." Anthony said as he placed his hand on her neck. "Very few know how to do it without leaving marks." He added.

Gabriella felt the pressure on her neck. "So you're just going to beat me up?" Gabriella felt her eyes roll back. She'd done this to herself; she decided to go against Troy, against Anthony. Both powerful men both had the ability to quietly remove her from their life. It was as if she were nothing but a rodent to them, causing problems and taking up space, time and money.

"I told you not to try anything didn't I?" he said in a clam voice. "Do know how much you've set me back." with his other hand he pulled down the strap to her dress. "And for what?" Anthony said keeping her pinned to the wall. "He's going to leave you high and dry."

Gabriella felt the tears come to the brim of her eyes. "Please just let me go," she said in a low voice. "I'll sign the divorce papers, tell the press anything you want and then I'll just disappear." She said almost choking on a sob, what did any of it matter as far as she was concerned she rather die now than go out that door and lie to the world about the kind of man Troy Bolton was. She couldn't do that to him, not after everything they've been through.

"Give me one good reason why I should show you kindness after you betrayed me." Anthony reached in his pocket and pulled out a syringe in a plastic case. "All you had to do was get me those papers."

"What's that?" Gabriella said pain coming up as the words squeezed their way passed her throat and under the pressure of Anthony's hand, "Please just let me go,"

"This little thing?" he said with a smile holding it up to her face then dragging it down her cheek. "it's a party." He said with a smile. "You see I figured you were going to betray me, so I did a little extra research." With this eat he bit the plastic casing open. "You see the problem with a bad liver is that … well it doesn't work as well." Anthony chuckled.

Gabriella eyes widen in fear and she jerked her body away from him trying to struggle from his grasp. Her hands came up to her neck her fingers pulling at his hand, her strength slipping away with the oxygen.

"This has some of the best stuff," he said looking at her with grin as he held her tighter. "See it's all part of my plan B, Troy's innocent little wife found dead in a drug and alcohol overdose." He said using his teeth to bite off the cap to the syringe. "He's been hiding it from press, while supplying you with drugs and ignoring your condition." Anthony frowned. "Your parents will put two and two together, the marriage being so sudden, the records of you criminal background mixed in with Troy's things. You're drinking problem, it a downward spiral this life in the lime light." Anthony chuckled, "I'll tell the press you tried to get me to sleep with you for pills it will explain those photos."

Gabriella felt a tear roll down her cheek. Just then there was a knock at the door and Anthony held a hand over Gabriella mouth muffling any hope of her letting out a scream. She squirmed against him and Anthony pressed against her more pinning her to the wall. Gabriella stilled in an attempt to catch her breath, only his grip was too tight and she couldn't get enough air. Then she felt it the needle pierced her skin the burn in her neck of something that didn't belong. When he thought the person at the door was gone he let her go and she collapsed to the floor in a heap. "But first why don't we have a little fun?" he said in a low voice as he unbuckled his pants. "Let see what little Troy has been so smug about."

"Get away from me you. Filthy. Son. Of a. Bitch." Gabriella whispered as she moved further away from him her lungs still working in overdrive to get back the air she been deprived.

"Your right we should do this in the shower, that way I can wipe the prints off you myself." Anthony slipped out of his jacket, and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Help!" Gabriella's voice was rasp and hollow as she screamed, part of her body were already beginning to tingle and buzz. Using her hand she swung at the night stand by the bed hopping to knock it over hopping to make noise and yet her hand failed on impact, dropping to the floor as if she hit some magical force. That was when the fear really kicked in, when the sense of defeat hit hard and Gabriella looked up at Anthony hovering over down to just his pants.

He was pulling the belt from his pant when she saw it. A floating chair something rising from behind him her vision beginning to blur, her tears fell more rapidly as she begged to at least keep her eyes open. Looking away she felt parts of body shutting down, pieces of her being destroyed one by one. A crashed sounded and Gabriella looked up from the floor to see the outlining of Troy standing above Anthony. An array of wood lay on the floor in pieces and splatters of blood on his shirt as he bent down and grabbed Anthony by the neck.

It was Troy, Troy had come, he was here and everything would be alright. Gabriella felt her eyes dropping and she let them close, because Troy was here.

"Gabriella," a cold feeling pushed against her cheek and she squinted to see his face inches away from hers. "Gabriella stay with me, please." His voice seemed to echo and fade in and out almost as if he was across the street instead of right beside her. "Don't close your eyes, come on baby stay with me."

Over head lights flashed as she opened her eyes again, this time all she could see were figures, and objects she could hear the distant call of voices talking to her.

"Gabriella you're going to be alright."

"Can you hear blink twice for yes,"

She urged herself to blink, she could hear them, she didn't understand why they were so far but she could hear them.

"Gabriella please don't go, you can't leave me like this, not like this, god not like this." it was a sob, a voice so familiar and yet unfamiliar at the same time.


	27. Chapter 27

**I am sorry that this took so long but I have been working loads of overtime at work and cleaning my house when I have free time. Things are dying down and I should be back to posting once a week as usual soon. I have no voice and I've also been sleeping more because I'm sick, I also think I have pink eye but I'm not sure. Any woo, I'm sorry for the wait. **

**Hope your valentine's day was awesome, mine was perfect!**

Troy stood in the hospital room by the window looking down below at all the reporters and press situated on the sidewalk. Letting the blinds close he looked back at Gabriella who was still asleep. They'd gotten her here as fast as they could. If only he'd been there a moment sooner, maybe kicked the door in instead of knocking like idiot. Troy walked over to her bedside and reached to adjust a pillow behind her. He hadn't been two feet from her side since she came out of surgery. She had tubes and machines hooked up to different parts of her body.

"Troy?"

He looked towards the door to see Chad and Taylor walk in. "Any news?" Troy asked standing up straighter than before, in the mist of rushing Gabriella to the hospital Anthony had slipped away. He should have killed him.

"None," Chad said with a sigh, "but there looking for him," Chad looked at Gabriella and then back at Troy, "I'm so sorry,"

"You didn't do anything," Troy said looking back at her as she lay in bed. "I knew she was scared and I made a joke."

"Troy this is Anthony's fault." Taylor said in a cautious tone. "You can cut it three ways till Sunday and it will still be his fault."

Troy grinned a little and nodded. "I understand."

"Good," Taylor said looking at Chad then back at him, "Her parents should be here soon, their flight landed just a little while ago and there's a car brining them here."

"Should we tell them the truth?" Troy asked looking up at both Taylor and Chad.

"It's not our place," Chad said with a shrug. "She'll awake up soon and when she does she'll tell them or not." Chad shrugged. "I suggest you both talk about it before hand, get your affairs in order."

"She is going to wake up right?" Taylor asked looking over at Chad in a hushed tone.

"She has to." He replied.

Troy deciding to tune them out looked back at Gabriella feeling her small warm hand in his. He gladly switch places with her in a heartbeat. Letting out a sigh he slowly sat down in the seat by her side still holding her hand.

**Three weeks later. **

A margining headache would have been putting it mildly. Feeling like she'd been hit with a truck couldn't even cover it. Her eyes slowly opened as she looked around the room. There was white everywhere the moon light streaming in from the windows and as she adjust more to the dim lighting she saw flowers. The room was covered in flowers and balloons.

Squinting she glanced over at the clock on the side table by her side. It was 3:38 in morning. Moving her hand she felt a tug and looked down to see the needles and tubes coming from her hands. Not a good sign, she thought as she tried to focus on other details. There was a noise in the room, the sound of tapping, like computer keys. Troy. Sitting up more abruptly she winced.

"Hey, hey, don't hurt yourself," his voice was a low whisper.

Gabriella looked around the room a little more alert, her mother and father were asleep on the small couch. "Why are they here?" she said her voice crackling and aching as she look at Troy still trying to wrap her brain around the concept.

"You've been out for a little while." Troy said with a smile as he hurried to her side, quickly he reached for the glass of water and held it up for her.

Gabriella sipped the water feeling the reawaking of her mouth and throat fill with moisture she had long been denied. "What day is it," she asked panting a little from the water.

"It's Wednesday," Troy said in a nervous tone.

Gabriella looked up at him her eyes still glossy and her vision still a little fuzzy. "How long have I been out?"

Troy hesitated looking around the room at her parents then back at her, "Well, it's been about a month?" he said then pausing to thinking quietly to himself them turning back to her. "4 weeks, 3 days, 6 hours, and 45 minutes." Troy grinned. "But who's counting?"

Gabriella stared at him in confusion then looked around the room again. "You should be in Washington by now?"

"Not a priority." Troy said memorized by her.

"What about Anthony? About the hotel?" Gabriella panicked, "He drugged me an-"

Troy placed a hand on her cheek softly and shook his head. "Anthony is being dealt with, trust me he's no longer a candidate or free man."

Gabriella looked around the room taking her time to take in all the flowers and signs. "It feels like I've only been asleep for a few hours." She said bringing a shaky hand to her face. A faint memory of being slapped lingered as she passed her finger tips over a light scar from a cut. "Have you been here all this time?"

Troy nodded slowly their eyes not leaving from others. "We're in this together."

Gabriella bit her lip then decided to speak, "What about the divorce?"

"What about it?" Troy asked moving so that he could be sitting on the bed on arm over her for his own balance and his other hand still holding hers.

"You signed the divorce papers, didn't you?" Gabriella said looking now at their hands her wedding ring gone from her finger. "Did it already happen?"

Troy glanced at her naked finger as well. There was another silence between them. "Looking for this?" Troy pulled his hand away and held it up to show her his pinkie where her wedding band was.

Her parents stirred behind them and she could hear the mumble of her father asking what was going on. Unsure about what Troy's response meant her eyes lingered on him for a moment.

Gabriella father moved to get up and his sudden movement brought her mother out of her sleep and she jolted up. Her eyes immediately came to her and she let out a prayer and held her heart. "Gabi!" she hurried up and to her side taking Troy's spot. "Are you okay, do you need anything?"

"You scared us young lady," Gabriella father was at her side and she soon couldn't tell the difference between their voices as they both spoke to her at once. Her eyes rested on Troy as he took a seat in the chair off to the side. He was watching her as well.

"Do you need a new pillow?"

"Are you feeling any pain?"

"Where does it hurt?

"Are you hungry?"

"Do you need more water?"

"Luis, go get a doctor!"

Troy stood up and placed a calm hand on her mother shoulder. "I'll go get a doctor. Why don't you guys take a breath and ask one question at a time."

Gabriella felt her lips pulling into a small smile as she watched Troy whose own smile reflected hers. The feeling of him just being there put her at ease. The bizarre way he could read her mind, tell what she was thinking or even just know when she needed a moment. "I'm fine mom." She said gently then she looked over at her father. "I'm sorry to put you both through this again."

"That man tricked you; he took advantage of you in a vulnerable state." Her father said in a low voice. "if I had been honest with you about Jason this whole thing never would have happened."

Gabriella looked at Troy who nodded, "I told them the truth."

At that Gabriella felt a pressure on her chest lift. "I'm sorry I lied."

"You need to stop apologizing." Her mother said holding her hand with both of her own. "We all had a role to play in this, it's no one's fault alone."

"I'll go get a doctor so you guys can be alone for a moment." Troy said in a low voice as he left the room.

Gabriella didn't want him to leave and just when she was about to say it Troy gave her a wink. "I promise I'll be right back."

Once he was out if the room Gabriella looked from her mother to her father and she let out a sigh. "This has been a crazy year."

"That it has," her father said with a slow nod. He didn't say anything after that but his hands were wrapped warmly around her left hand.

"You're not really going to divorce him are you?" her mother asked breaking the silence.

Gabriella looked away from both of them and then back at her mother. "I don't know."

"He's a good man Gabi," Luis said with a firm nod. "Despite this arrangement and how it happened, he's a good man."

"He loves you dearly," her mother added with a soft smile. "He hasn't been away from your side for longer than a minute or so."

Gabriella felt a joy along with a sadden pit in her stomach, he had signed the divorce papers already. Did he love her or was he feeling obligated to be at her side? Was this because of the press? Because of Anthony? She had no idea what was going on in his mind. No matter how much he seemed to be able to read her like an open book everything about him was still a mystery.

"We love you dearly and if you want to come home and just get away from this then that's fine.' her father said letting out a sigh.

"But," her mother said giving her father the eye. "If you love him then I think you should see this through."

"And if he doesn't feel the same way?" Gabriella said looking down at the small tube in lying alongside her arm and disappearing back into the machine.

"Then at least it won't be because you gave up." her father said.

"I don't know how I got here?" Gabriella looked at her parents in disbelief it seemed like just yesterday she was hiding in her bedroom. Pretending the world didn't exist. "It just seems like the whole thing is so surreal."

"Well Love can make you crazy," her mother said with a smile.


	28. Chapter 28

After spending a month by her side, spending a week at a distance made him feel off centered. She was being release today and he was taking her home. Her parents had wished them well and offered to visit in a few weeks when things settled. Since the night she woke up he had heard any one ask the question he knew was on everyone's mind. What about the divorce? Troy waited at the desk sign the right papers for insurance. What about his run for presidency? Going through the motion he initialed by every x and made sure to dot the I's and cross his T's. What about Anthony?

"Here you go Mr. Bolton, she's all yours." Troy turned around to find a nurse standing behind Gabriella in a wheel chair. Her duffel bag on her lap along with a vase of flowers, her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She was wearing a sweat shirt and a pair of jeans. A sharp contrast to his grey suit and tie.

"I didn't know what flowers to being home but I think I like these the best?" Gabriella looked at the white Lilly's. "There's something innocent about them."

"Now remember, no strenuous activities, we don't want to pop any stitches or bruise any healing tissue." The nurse gave Troy a knowing look.

Troy nodded and waited until she handed him the papers. "These are her prescriptions for the pain and a diet she'll need to follow to get her liver better. Her next appointment is in a month, arrangements have been made so that see may attend a hospital in Washington."

"Thank you," Troy looked at all the papers in his hands and then rolled them up and tucked them under his arm giving everyone his goodbye smile he pushed the wheelchair to exit doors. .

As soon as they had come home from the hospital Troy kept to himself in his office. Most of his outside interaction was with Chad or brief passing with Gabriella in the halls. He made sure that she had everything that she needed, he hired a nurse to take care of her medical needs and made sure all the food she needed was stocked in the kitchen. Those were the easy things, the things he knew how to handle.

When it came down to how he felt. He didn't know what to say or what to do. It seemed like things were so off balance and lost at this point. staying in his office was just his way of Somehow, maybe he could delaying the pain a little longer by avoiding the problem.

Tapping the remote against his bottom lip he read along with the subtitles on the television screen. _"Gabriella Bolton was release from the hospital. The couple is said to be heading back to their home in Washington for a little r and r. At this time there has been no word if Troy will be continuing his campaign or not sources say-" _His eyes came away from the screen and focused on Lady who was lazily sleeping on a pillow that had somehow made it's way into his office.

Because of her condition Lady had been spending her time with him. She'd been sleeping in his office and resting at the foot of Gabriella bed at night. As a dog who loved both her owners very much she seemed to cope well with juggling between spending her time with both of them. Tearing his eyes away from her he eyes rested on his cell phone. A cell phone now resting in pieces on his desk alongside the phone he'd unplugged from the wall.

There was a knock on his door and his eyes shifted toward the brown oak as it was lightly pushed open. Gabriella features slipped into the room. "Chad been trying to get a hold of-" her eyes rested on the phone pieces littered on his desk. "So he decided to come over..." her voice died as she looked back up at him."Should ask?"

Troy shook his head and raised a brow. "How are you feeling?"

Gabriella paused as she looked at the television screen. The reporter was currently commenting on the republican campaign. "I guess I feel a little lost, and confused."

"Why?" Troy said closing a file folder on his desk to clear away some of the madness.

"Because there are reporters outside, on the phone, on the TV and their all asking questions about your campaign, Anthony, my health, our marriage." Gabriella eyes darted away from his at the mention of the last one. "I just guess I'd feel better if I knew some of those answers as well."

Troy leaned back in his chair. "Assuming that I have them?"

Gabriella looked down at her phone. She shouldn't be the one assuming that he had all the answers. Not when she'd been walking past his office door periodically attempting to work up the nerves to knock or come in. "Assuming we ever talk about them."

"Right," Troy let out a sigh and picked up the remote to shut off the television.

"How's you campaign?" Gabriella asked sinking into the chair finally.

"Winning by default is always depressing, no matter what the prize." Troy said biting his lips a little at the end. In the silence they both lingered on the thought.

"In a race against yourself it was the only way you were going to win anyway." Gabriella said with a shrug. "Anthony was the one stealing from you remember?"

"I suppose," Troy said looking up at her, their eyes met and his shoulders seemed to slump into a more relaxed state. "Are you getting everything that you need?"

"Yes, and you can get rid of the nurse." Gabriella said raising a brow. "I can remember to take medication all on my own."

Troy smirked. "Done, anything else?"

Gabriella thought about for a moment and then shrugged. "I want real food." she added, "I been hungry for the last three days." She said holding her stomach.

Troy shook his head. "Doctor says you have to build up your strength. Eating the right food is helping your liver, you don't want to skip any steps on the road to recovery. "

"Well can't I build it up with a touch of salt or flavor," Gabriella paused, "I'll settle for a bake potato?"

Troy chuckled. "Sorry," he said with a small shrug. "Your mother would kill me if I let you stray from the doctor's orders."

They both fell into a silence after that. Gabriella who was contemplating an escape slowly looked up at the now blank television screen.

Troy took a deep breath; this had gone on long enough. He had to put an end to it. He had to put himself out of his own misery. He had been pent up in this office avoiding her, staring at the door and thinking of a million ways to apologize, to redeem himself, to assure himself that he hadn't lost her just yet. He had to do something that might show her how he felt about her. "I'm sorry, that I've put you through all this."

"You didn't put through anything I didn't agree or ask for?" Gabriella responded relived that he had said something first. A weight was lifted from her shoulders and she shrugged a little as she thought about the past couple of months. "Despite all the black mail, secrets, and manipulation I think we're lucky that things have come this far."

Troy nodded and held out his hands in surrender. "I couldn't agree more. If you want to leave, I'll make sure you're taken care of, I'll even delay the press as long as I can until you're settled in. I can have a plane at the air-"

"I don't want to leave." Gabriella cut him off.

Troy felt his entire insides freeze up in surprise and then release with joy, a weight on his shoulders shifted. "Why not?" He asked with small smile.

"I don't want your campaign to suffer anymore than it already has, I mean I know we had an agreement and you already signed the paper work," Gabriella said as she fiddled with her phone. "Maybe we could just wait," Avoiding his eye contact, unable to risk that he might see the truth and see that she was afraid of being rejected.

"Let's forget about the papers." Troy said folding his hands in his lap. He could feel his heart pounding inside his chest. He could hear it in his own ears. This was what it boiled down to, beyond everything they had been through would she be able to look past it. He studied her, watched as she looked around the room obviously uncomfortable with the attention he was giving to her but he couldn't help himself. She was beautiful, her lips were plum with the shade of soft pink, her cheeks full and covered in a soft glow. She looked so healthy, she looked happy. Gabriella expression shifted as she looked at him in confusion.

"I don't understand, Chad said that you already signed," Gabriella leaned forward. "I just thought that you might want to get this over with?"

"Do you?" Troy said leaning back in his chair. "I mean I'm not going to make you stay. I want you to want to stay." Troy felt himself holding his own breath as she looked at him with her wide brown eyes blinking a few times as if registering what he said.

"I want to stay," Gabriella said slowly.

"Right," Troy said nodding slowly as he tried to control his own smile. "You're going to stay."

"I'll stay," her own smile was uncontrollable. Butterflies released themselves into her body cause all sorts of jittery feelings from the way he was smiling at her.

"About the divorce," Troy stood from his seat at the desk walking around it slowly."The thing is," Troy said leaning against the desk as he tried to brace himself for whatever her reaction would be to his next confession. "I love you." He said in a soft voice. "I can't tell you how much you mean to me or if I be able to breathe if you were leave me," Troy trying his hardest to meet her in the eye and not waver no matter how scared and unsure he was. "What I do know is that I want you to be my wife."

Gabriella felt a tear rolling down the side of her face. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say it because," Gabriela paused as she wiped her eye slightly. "I love you too." Standing from her seat she wrapped her arms around him wincing at the pain but not at all wavering from her desire to touch him.

"Are you alright?" Troy said holding her gently as he looked down to examine her side.

"Kiss me,"

Troy eyes looked back up into hers. "So your fine then?" he said raising a brow.

"I'm better than fine," Gabriella said shifting her right hand through his hair at the back of his neck. "I'm in love with my husband."

"Really, do I know him?" Troy said pulling her close.

Gabriella giggled. "Troy," she said in a soft moan.

Troy's lips softly covered her own in a small kiss, slow and deliberate they both hung onto each other as the kiss seemed to become deeper and more passionate.


	29. Chapter 29

2 years later

Gabriella waddled from one room to the next as she carried some towels to the living room for packing. Getting around the apartment was getting harder and harder. With the move going on she was spending most of her time packing and shuffling around boxes, but packing up an entire apartment when your 7 months pregnant wasn't easy.

"Oh my god do you think there's going to be ghost in the bedroom?" Sharpay said as she used a roll of pink duct tape to seal a box.

"Like the Lincoln room?" Taylor said as she held open a zip lock bag of cereal for her daughter to munch on.

"I hear that the white house is like super haunted." Sharpay said making a new box. "I mean it makes sense all those old people dying."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Great now when I'm all alone in that big gigantic house I'm going to have you both to blame for sleeping with the light on." Gabriella said fingering the towel she was putting into the box.

Taylor laughed. "You're going to be fine," Taylor said with a giggle.

Gabriella raised a brow as she patted the box in front of her. "Shar you can seal this one up and smack a linen label on it."

"Awesome." Sharpay reached for the box and picked it up. "Thanks again for talking my stupid brother into letting Zeke and I move in."

Gabriella shrugged. "Four years is a long time and with a baby on the way this apartment won't be big enough to come back to."

"I don't think any house will be big enough after living in the white house." Taylor said with a shrug. "And who to say it's only four years."

Gabriella grinned as she held her stomach, "I'm so proud of him."

"We all are he's the president of the United States of America!" Sharpay said with a cheerful glee. "Mom and dad have now deemed him god."

The three woman laughed as Gabriella made her way to his office to get another box, walking into the room she smiled as she looked around at all the empty shelves and piles of documents on his desk. Walking over she noted a black portfolio. One she remembered all too well. With a sigh she picked it up, she hadn't seen this in 2 years. It was the divorce papers Troy had signed. Opening it she looked at the page, a murky unhappiness clouding around her. Lifting the page she looked at the last page where she took a sharp breath. There on the line where his signature should have been were the words. I love you. He never wanted a divorce. He never even really signed the papers. She stared at the ink on the page, feeling any uncertainty about her husband slipping away and being replaced with love and admiration. He was never going to let her go.

"You need some help in there Gabi?" Taylor called as she entered the room behind her. Gabriella shook her head as her smile pulled on the corners of her mouth. Shutting the portfolio she looked off into the distance. Placing it back in its place in a pile on his desk she turned to face Taylor who was looking at the pile of empty boxes. "How much more linen do we have?"

"I think we have just a few more towels." Gabriella said unable to hide her smile.

Taylor smiled back at her with curiosity, "What happy pill did you take your glowing?"

"I love my husband."

"And he loves you," Taylor said with a small grin. "God, I'm beginning to miss the days were you guys just avoided each other." she said playfully as she picked up another box.

Gabriella shook her head and placed a hand on stomach as she looked around the office. "I sure am going to miss it here."

"I know what you mean." Troy voice sounded from the door way. His suit was wrinkled from the day his tie loosen and his jacket over his arm as he looked around the office.

Taylor held the box closer to her and waved as she walked by him and out of the room back to where Sharpay was marking boxes.

"I love you," Gabriella said.

"Did I do something?" Troy asked reaching out his free hand to wrap it around her in greeting hug.

"I just do." Gabriella said standing on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the lips.

Troy let out a low moan as he pulled her closer. "I can kick them out and we can finish packing together," he said in low voice. "Clothing optional,"

Gabriella playfully swatted at him as she pulled away. "Is that all you think about?"

Troy chuckled, "What happen to the 'I love you'?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "If you pack up the office," Gabriella said with shrug. "Maybe I'll sleep naked tonight." Winking at him she walked past him leaving him in the room with sulky pout.

"Trouble." He murmured as he put his jacket down on up of a box and begun to loosen his tie so he could remove it.

The End.

Thank you for reading.

Be on the lookout for Porn-Struck.


End file.
